I Don't Care As Long As It's Good!
by Gaara's Devil
Summary: Vilde and Julie are still in the Harry Potter-universe, Marauders era. They have decided to try to destroy some of Voldemorts Horocruxes. New feelings erupt. RemusxOC, SiriusxOC, LilyxJames. Sequel to How Could It Possibly Be?
1. I

**Heya guys! Hope you're happy, coz someone just added a new chapter on a sequel! So, here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters related to J.K. Rowlings imagination, which clearly has to be huge!

**Claimer: **I do however own Julie, Vilde, Julie's mom and dad (well, not in reality…) and Johnny. I also invented a story about the bartender, and I do hope that I got it right about the Florean-thing.

ANYWAYS: READ AND ENJOY! :D:D

**I Don't Care As Long As It's Good!**

**Chapter 1: And we're back!**

It was a Sunday morning, and Julie smiled as she woke up. Vilde was sleeping down on the floor next to her. She had spent the night there, since they were leaving so early in the morning to Diagon Alley to get two rooms on the inn. It was only two weeks until school-start, and never before had Julie looked so much forward to it.

Then an evil plan got into her mind. She smiled and looked down at Vilde with small, plotting eyes. She then walked silently to the bathroom and fetched a glass with icy, cold water. She walked smirkishly into the room, and saw Vilde lie in the same position.

She walked to her side and splashed the water into her face and Vilde sat up immediately while screaming: "HOLY SHIT ON A SHITTY SANDWICH! YOU ARE SO DEAD, COOKIE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! FUCK YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" Julie was just lying on the floor laughing her ass off. The reaction was always as hilarious as this one. And, yes, she _had_ done it before.

"I will never let you stay over again!" Vilde snapped as she buttoned a tight, purple, short dress. Julie smirked. "Of course you won't," Julie snickered, having heard that threat a thousand times before. "Well, let's just go get something to eat, shall we?" Vilde said and they walked downstairs. Julie was a bit wary, because she knew payback would come soon, but it usually had already happened. The fact that it hadn't somewhat scared her.

They were sitting at the table drinking a cup of hot chocolate when Julie's mom walked in. She stopped dead as she saw what the girls were drinking. "Okay, I'm gonna go ask your father to drive you to the airport. I think he can deal better with two hyper girls on chocolate in the morning," she said and the two girls snickered and nodded in agreement.

"So, where're your relative midgets?" Vilde asked evilly, and Julie kicked her leg under the table. "Ouch!" Vilde snapped. Then, the two said midgets walked into the room. "Ah, hi, Johnny, Lila," Vilde smiled a sugarcoated smile, something that crept Julie out. "Hello, Vilde," they said in sync. "Crazy," Vilde directed. "Right, hello Crazy," Johnny said and Laura laughed. "Leave," Julie said in a harsh tone, leading the two youngsters to stick their tongue out, and leave.

"They still listen to you, I see," Vilde said in a matter-of-factly tone and Julie sighed. "I don't look forward to the day they don't. I'm just happy we finish Hogwarts before Lila," she said. Vilde shook her head. "Oh, damn! We need to leave now!" she said as she saw the watch, and Julie turned quickly. "DAD! WE HAVE TO GO NOW! GET OVER HERE JOHNNY!" she shrieked and her father came into the kitchen with a smirk on his face and his glasses on half past eleven. Johnny followed shortly after.

Vilde and Julie practically jumped into the car, Johnny sat in the front passenger-seat and Julie's father hit the speed. In less than half an hour they were at the airport and checking in, in all speed. It was a quick goodbye hug, and then the two girls and one boy were sitting on the plane, hyper and happy. Julie's mom was right. Not a good idea to drink hot chocolate in the morning. They were so hyper that the Stuart had to shush them to silence with another chocolate, something the smiling woman would regret within forty minutes, and she did. She really did.

When the flight was over the two girls and Johnny ran to the luggage claimer, and had to wait for the baggage for three quarters. That was troublesome. But when they got it, they waved in a taxi, and made it get them to the center of London, and they were soon standing outside the black door to enter the Leaky Cauldron. They smiled to each other and then opened the door in all rush and ran inside.

The pub-owner wasn't Tom yet, but his father. His name was Henry. He was a nice guy, but was starting to grow a bit old. Tom was working with his father, and helped around in the pub. He was about thirty now. That was at least the two girls' guess. Henry smiled as they walked in. "Vilde and Julie! How have you been, my dears?" he asked with a heartly grin. It wasn't many there who forgot them, and they smiled with goofy grins and said they were okay, but a bit tired.

"Let me show you your rooms. Lily Evans hasn't come yet, but I'm expecting her in three hours. You two will have her neighbor room. So this is Johnny, then? He will get room number 16, Julie, you get 15, and Vilde you have 13," he said, and looked insecurely at her. "Ah, that's quite all right. That is after all the room Harry Potter stayed in," Vilde said and added the last part quietly to Julie. She snickered. "True," she said. They then walked into their separate rooms and then put their things there, then walked out again. "Diagon Alley?" Julie asked. "Oh yeah!" Vilde snickered, and they walked into the long street at once.

They hurried into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They smiled hugely as they walked up to the desk. "And what would you want, my dear women?" Florean asked. "Surprise me," Vilde said and Julie nodded. "How many, then?" "Four," the three of them said and turned towards each other. "Triplet," the two girls said and snickered. "Twin," the girls said and laughed out loud. "Well, that will be three silver something," he said. "I'll pay it, then you can pay my book," Vilde said. "Fine," Julie smiled, "but I have to pay for Johnny as well, you know." "Then I'll pay that one as well," Vilde said and Julie smiled. "Great," she said and Johnny rolled his eyes. "Can we just get the ice?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah," Vilde said and smiled as she accepted the three ice-creams.

* * *

**Me: **AND I'M BACK!  
**Julie: **About bloody time…  
**Me: **Hey!  
**Remus: **You're right, Julie.  
**Julie: **Always, Moony.  
**Sirius: **I wonder when I will enter the story, though…  
**Me: **Oh, stew it, Bitchius! You'll enter when you enter.  
**Lily: **I'm just glad another chapter is up.  
**Me: **Lils, you're making me feel bad!  
**James: **And if Lily-flower makes you feel that way, you should.  
**Me: **Oh, just shut it!  
**Pettigrew:** I think it's great that the story came back!  
**Me: **Yeah, you suck up, Pettigrew. You're gonna need it. MOAHAHAHAHAAA!  
Anyways, read and review people! I hope you're happy I'm back :D


	2. II

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter, because, let's face it, the story would've sucked...

**Claimer: **I do, for small comfort, own Vilde and Julie and Johnny.

**Chapter 2: The lovely reunion!**

* * *

The three people were sitting by a table over at the fire-place when a loud sound filled the room. "This … bag … is … so … ANNOYING!" a much known voice said, and Julie jumped up while Vilde rolled her eyes. "JULIE!" the voice yelled and Julie ran over to her boyfriend and threw herself at him. "My boy!" she claimed, and Sirius laughed. Vilde raised an eyebrow, and Sirius walked over to her. "Good to see you again as well, Vilde," he said, and Vilde smiled. "Sure, sure," she said. "This is my annoying littlebrother, Johnny," Julie said and gestured to the small boy. Sirius nodded. Johnny sent him a death glare. Vilde laughed at the exchange.

Two minutes later, Johnny and Sirius were talking lively about Quidditch, totally ignorant to the prank-planners next to them. "We have to attack a teacher directly in some way. Why don't we do it the muggle way?" Vilde asked, and Julie smirked evilly. "We fill the soap in the Prefects Bathroom with paint," she said and Vilde laughed. "Great!" Sirius looked up. "Oh, damn," he said, "They got their plan-faces on." Johnny smiled. "I actually lived with one of them," he said. Sirius smiled. "And the sweetest at that," he said, and Johnny shot him another death glare.

"Hey! Lily-flower!" a whiny voice said. Vilde, Julie and Sirius smiled, and this time, Vilde rose as well to see who came. Then a tall girl with shoulder-length, thick, red hair and crystal-clear green eyes entered the room with a taller boy with black, screwed up hair and glasses. "CHARMING!" Vilde and Julie yelled. "CRAZY! COOKIE!" Lily shrieked.

Julie and Lily jumped up and hugged each other. "So how have you been?" Vilde asked. "Oh, good! We went to Norway for one week, and-" "YOU WENT TO NORWAY?!" Vilde and Julie bellowed. "Yes, why?" Lily asked in shock. "We _live_ in Norway!" Julie said. "No way!" Lily said psyched up, "It's so beautiful there!" Vilde and Julie rolled their eyes.

"So, have you heard anything from Pettigrew this summer?" Julie asked with no pressure on the name. The two girls had decided not to call him Pettigrew with spite in since he hadn't really done the whole betrayal thing yet. "Well, not really. He seems to be hiding something, and I just don't know what," Sirius said, and he seemed very serious for a change. Vilde and Julie exchanged a look. Was it possible that he had already joined the Dark Lord?

Later that week, the six people walked down the street. "I think Moony will join us today," James said, and Vilde smiled, and Julie sent her a suspicious look. "Good. I was wondering if he totally ditched us," Sirius said. "Have you two moved in together?" Vilde asked, and Sirius and James looked incredulously at her. "Psychic, remember?" she asked with a grin. "Oh, right. Yeah we have," Sirius said and looked down. "Aw, relax Sirius. Your family really isn't the best in the world, if you don't mind me saying," Julie said and grabbed him around his waist. "Ew, sis!" Johnny exclaimed.

They were once again sitting in the Leaky Cauldron. "When will Wormtail join us, James, do you know that?" Sirius asked. "Eh, I think he couldn't make it before the train-ride. He lives like three blocks away, but right now he's on a vacation," James said. "Where?" Lily asked, and James literally glowered. "In Greece for a calm week," he said. "Lucky bastard," Julie muttered under her breath and really meant it. Vilde snickered. "Well, at least he won't join us before Hogwarts," she whispered to her friend, who giggled.

The door opened, and in came a guy who had clearly grown that summer. His mouse-brown hair was as it usually was, and he looked more tired than ever. _Poor guy_, Vilde thought as she waved to Remus. He sat down beside her on the table after receiving some welcomes and hugs. "How have you been?" Vilde asked him, and he smiled. "I've been good," he said. "What about your mother?" she asked. "She's still okay," Remus said, and Vilde smiled, but she didn't feel that happy. She wanted Remus to trust her. But on the other side, it wasn't like Vilde had told him the truth, either. Maybe she would have to start

* * *

**Sirius: **AND I'M BACK!  
**Me: **Hey! Don't steal my words!  
**Sirius: **AND I KISSED JULIE ALREADY! I'm some lucky bastard.  
**James: **I wouldn't say 'lucky' was the right word…  
**Sirius: **What was that, Prongs? It better had nothing to do with ma woman.  
**James: **Of course not!  
**Julie: **_Your_ woman, Sirius? No chance!  
**Sirius: **What do you prefer then? Love? Girl?  
**Julie: **I'm not your anything, Sirius!  
**Sirius: **Oh, we're not anything?  
**Julie: **Of course. You're _my_ bitch!  
***Giggling girls*  
Me (ignoring the crazies): **Thanks for reading, and please review! I love them, you know :D Just as much as I love all you guys who read them, but I really like to get compliments ;) And of course I accept constructive criticism. Just as long as it's no flames. :D


	3. III

**Heiya all! New chapter **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, not even in my dreams, because that would hurt too much should I ever wake up…

**Claimer: **I do own the plot of this story, along with Johnny, Vilde and Julie.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Packing, Train-ing and Platforming…

The week passed quickly, and when Vilde woke that morning, the 1st of September, she was so happy she could scream. She skipped into Julie's room in her night-gown and smiled evilly as she saw that the small girl was still sleeping. _REVENGE!_ Vilde's thoughts yelled and she fetched a bucket of ice-cold water and tip-toed into the room. Then she poured the water over … eh … Julie and _Sirius_?! The two of them jolted upright and screamed.

Then Sirius stopped as he saw Vilde stand there with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, eh, hi?" he asked. Vilde shook her head.

"Just tell me that the flowers and bee talk got through to you," she said resigned. Sirius seemed to grow green, but nodded.

"Good. Otherwise I would have to take it again, and we wouldn't want that, now would we Bitchius?" she asked with an evil smirk.

"Exactly," he mumbled, and Julie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, revenge. You won. But seriously… WHY THE HELL DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TODAY?!" she bellowed.

"Because we're leaving back to Hogwarts today!" Vilde yelled psyched. Julie's expression changed.

"No way! WOHO! We're going BACK!" she shrieked.

"Can you keep quiet in there?!" Johnny's voice said through the wall, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"GET UP YOU MIDGET!" Julie bellowed. "Why?" "We're leaving to Hogwarts in an hour! I hope you packed your stuff!" Julie said back.

It went silent in the other room, and then some crashing could be heard.

"Good, I'm not the only one," Julie muttered. Then she turned to Sirius.

"You can leave now, Sirius," she said sweetly, and Sirius leaned into her lips, giving her a soft, tender kiss.

"EHM! BFF in the hood!" Vilde shrieked. Sirius rose immediately and left just as hastily.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Then she turned to Julie. "That was gross! Jeez! Cookie! You... GAH! You could at least hang out the 'don't disturb'-sign!"

"Eh, Crazy?" she said and pointed to the door that was wide open. On the door-handle the sign said in green capital letters: "Don't disturb"

Vilde frowned. "You didn't seriously think that was enough? You need to write something like 'having sex' on it! WITH RED LETTERS!"

Julie sweat-dropped at her friend. "Whatever," she said.

"Okay, Cookie! Let's pack!" Vilde said and ran to her room again.

They all luckily reached the platform in time, but only just. They had to jump on the train to catch it. Lily had left earlier that day, along with James and Remus. The two boys had decided to meet Pettigrew there earlier. Vilde and Julie had of course declined, and thereby so had Sirius. Johnny and Vilde had developed a habit of leaving the room whenever Sirius was there. If James and Remus had been there, he wouldn't have acted that way. And the way was to kiss and caress Julie whenever her could…

They walked down to the end of the train and found the guys sitting in the last compartment. "Hey," Vilde said and sat down beside Lily and Remus. Sirius and Julie sat down beside each other.

"We're going to Hogwarts," Julie hummed happily.

"Hell to the yeah," Vilde muttered in the same happy tone.

Johnny had found some friends in another compartment, to Julie's utter relief.

"At least now I don't have to worry about him," she said.

"Aw, you do care!" Vilde said and Julie rolled her eyes.

"No, I would worry, because he would always follow us around then, and I couldn't possibly ever get through this year _and_ next year like that," she proclaimed, but Vilde smirked evilly.

"Really?" she asked and Julie turned away to talk to Sirius, while Vilde laughed silently.

As it started to grow dark outside, Vilde walked out into the corridor along with Julie, just to not fall asleep. They walked up to the prefects compartments, and then started to go back down to their compartment.

"I would watch it if I were you, Boyum," a slimy voice said from behind the two girls, who turned quickly.

"Zabini. What do you want?" Vilde asked, remembering the drunken guy.

"Revenge," he said.

"Oh, I'm shaking," she said.

"You better, because you have no idea of who I'm in lead to," he said.

Vilde raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure Voldemort has better things to do than to take revenge on a girl who humiliated you," she said, and Zabini looked shocked at her.

"And what happened with the Christmas plan? The one where Voldemort would infiltrate Hogsmeade?" Julie asked.

"How do you-?"

"It's good to have contacts," Vilde cut him off.

"I will get my revenge somehow, anyway," he said and turned to go back to his compartment, not completely as cocky as what he had been.

Vilde and Julie rolled their eyes and left, uninterrupted, back to their compartment, where Lily had fallen asleep on James' shoulder, and he on her head.

"Aw," Vilde and Julie said sweetly. Julie then sat down next to Sirius and leaned her head against his chest, getting really calmed down by the rythm of his heartbeat. He laid his hand on her head, and she smiled sweetly.

The train slowed, and the two girls smiled expectantly.

"Oh yeah!" they both said as the train was at a full stop, causing Lily to jump out of her position on James' shoulder and blush furiously. She grabbed her suitcase and left immediately. James smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off, Prongs. She wouldn't like it if she saw it," Julie said, and James quickly stopped smirking and replaced it with a smile.

"Much better," Vilde muttered and took her suitcase.

They walked out on the platform and hurried into one of the carriages without anything pulling it by the eyesight. Of course, Vilde and Julie knew that it was pulled by the coolest invisible creatures there ever was.

"Do you know who the new captain is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team is?" Vilde then asked.

"No, but I hope it is Daniel Nolan," James said and Sirius nodded.

"Definitely. He knows what he's doing," he said. Vilde and Julie looked at each other.

"We're gonna _kill_ out there!" they both exclaimed in union, making the others sweat-drop.

**

* * *

**

Sirius:

I just have to say—  
**Me: **That the chapter had a lousy name?  
**Sirius: **No, but that too. What I meant was –  
**Me: **That you think it's weird for girls to join the Quidditch team?  
**Sirius: **No, but –  
**Me: **Then what?  
**Sirius: **Let me tell you without getting interrupted, okay? What I was about to say, was –  
**Julie: **That Daniel Nolan was a very weird name…  
**Me: **Excuse me? It was not!  
**Sirius: **No, not that either…  
**Me & Julie: **THEN WHAT?!  
**Sweat-drop moment for Sirius.  
Sirius: **That I think it was a stupid disclaimer…  
**Julie and me falling anime-style with giant sweat-drops on our foreheads.  
Me: **Anyways… Read and Review people. I'm sorry it took me some days more than I expected to get it up, but here you go. :D 


	4. IV

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry with Remus, Sirius and James on top that it took so long time to put this out. I just had to finish one of my other stories, but now I'm focusing! :D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling (God bless her)

**Claimer: **I do own Julie, Vilde and Johnny, along with the plot of the story :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Voldemort is active? Then we have to make a decision.**

"Flikke, Johnny!" Johnny walked up to the sorting hat and put it on his head.

"_Ah, you're Julie's little annoying brother… I don't find anything annoying about you, though. Maybe just siblings love." Me and Julie? Siblings love? You've gotta be kidding me. "Actually, I am not. However, you two will probably be best in the same house, since you both have a great amount of bravery. You are indeed very brave, and I see the same potential in you as I saw in Julie. So therefore, I place you in; _GRYFFINFOR!"

Julie moaned as the table clapped and the boy sat down on the Gryffindor table. "Oh, come on! Now you can make sure he is all right!" Vilde smiled. "Or make sure he isn't," Julie said with narrowed eyes. "Wasn't he your _brother_?" Remus asked, and Julie rolled her eyes. "In my nightmares, he is, and also in reality…" she said. "You're such a pessimist…" Vilde said and then she reached over to grab the pumpkin juice as it appeared on the table, and the election was done.

"Oh God, have I missed this food or what?!" Vilde exclaimed in the middle of the dessert. Julie nodded in agreement; she couldn't say anything as her mouth was filled with fruits. "Yeah, everything here is just so refreshing!" Lily said and smiled a big smile as she took a bite of the strawberry she was holding, something James paid attention too.

Dumbledore then rose up. "My old and new students! I wish you a very happy year for all of you! But now, the feast is over and it's about time for you all to go and get a good night's sleep for the morning," he said and everybody smiled at him. Well, with exception of the Slytherins. They were too stupid to know how to smile. They could smirk all right, but did not have the IQ to lift their lips in a nice one.

As Julie, Vilde and Lily entered the room that said; 6th years, they dumped down on their regular beds. "We're back, girls!" Julie exclaimed happily. Vilde rolled her eyes and said: "Gee. What gave _that_ away?" "Oh, stew it Crazy," Julie said mock-angry. Lily just laughed. It was good to be back. The two girls hadn't changed one bit, and was Lily glad for that or what?

Marie then walked into the room, and smiled to them. "Hey girl!" Vilde said. "How have you been?" Julie asked. "Well, the holiday was a bit boring," she said. "Oh, really?" Lily asked, "Why?" "Because of he-who-must-not-be-named," Marie explained. "Oh," Lily said and looked a bit scared. "Why? Was he close to your home? Were there rumors about him? Is he active?" Vilde asked curiously. "Well, you live in Norway, so I suppose it's easier for you to ignore him, but he has been very active the two months," Lily said. "Really?"

"He has been attacking the ministry. Not physically, but mentally. Mom says there's only a matter of time before they attack them," Marie said, and looked down. Lily walked over to her and hugged her. "What is it?" Julie asked carefully. "My mom works in the Ministry," she said sadly. Julie frowned. "I'm sure you're all gonna be fine. Just relax. It will all work out," Lily said.

Lily and Marie had fallen asleep, as well as the other girls in their year, Diana, Ann and Isabel (preferred Izzy). However, Vilde and Julie were awake, using their wands to write on a piece of parchment, for so to rub it off. Julie started to write:

_I have a feeling that I won't like this year so much… We need to start with the Horocruxes as quickly as possible!_

**I know, but do we tell Dumbledore about it? Should he know? I mean, he could be of good help. We don't know where every single one of them are.**

_I know. This is gonna be hard. I think we should tell him everything. I mean, it's Dumbledore after all. Don't you think he'll understand?_

**I don't know, but I certainly hope so.**

_Yeah, me too. But then it's decided. We'll tell Dumbledore._

**Let's hope he understands. Now, who will do the talking?**

_NOT ME!_

**Damn, you're good at writing fast… Fine. I'll tell. But if he ends up with thinking I'm a lunatic, I'm gonna come after you!**

_Oh, I'm shaking-.-_

**I know you are, and drop the stupid faces, no matter how cool they are.**

_Okay, you're weird. Stupid faces? Then you say they're cool? Weirdo._

**Okay, this conversation no longer holds any point, so shall we just end and say good night?**

_What? I didn't see what was standing there, but let's forget it, and end the conversation and say good night, okay?_

**As I said: Stupid. Good night.**

_You never said I was stupid. Good night._

* * *

**Sirius: **About bloody time! It took forever to get to see my name being put out on FanFiction!  
**Me: **Oh, stop being such a melodramatic, selfabsorbed idiot!  
**Julie: **You used too long. Even for you!  
**Me:** Well, I said I was sorry!  
**Remus: **To your readers!  
**Me: **Oh, you want me to say sorry to you?  
**Lily: **Hell yeah!  
**Me: **God, when Lily starts to curse, you know what you have to do.  
**James: **And what is that?  
**Me: **RUN!  
**James, Sirius, Julie and Remus running away.  
Me, Pettigrew and Lily stand still.  
Me: **They're so stupid.  
**Lily: **Yeah, even Peter got the joke.  
**Pettigrew: **Hey! Oh, what the hey! I'm just glad I'm in here at all!  
**Me: **Yeah, about that--  
**Kicking Pettigrew out.  
Lily: **You don't _have _to be so hard on him.  
**Me: **Oh, I do. So, anyways! I hope you all enjoyed, even thought the chapter was a bit short, but the chapters are gonna be from 600 to 1,000 words from now on. Well, maybe a bit over 1,000 as well, but don't depend on it. I'm gonna try to update as much as I can from now on. I hope you all forgive the wait. What has it been? Like two weeks? Please review!


	5. V

**New chapter! :D And this is long as well! Woho! I'm good! I guess I did feel a bit guilty… Anywaayyss!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her brilliant imagination!

**Claimer: **I do own Vilde and Julie as well as the plotline of this story :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Try-outs!**

The next day and week went by quickly. The weekend was spent in Hogsmeade and on the Quidditch-field to practice for the try-outs. Then the first day of the week came again, the girls were tired of all the practicing. Lily said that Quidditch was a total waste of time that they could've used on doing their report on the Lunar-eclipse and how the Werewolves react to it.

Remus hadn't seemed too pleased about the assignment, but both Julie and Vilde felt that he had no need to open a book when he probably had felt it first handed. She had decided to tell him something about where she and Julie really were from, but she would have to talk to Julie first, but she had a feeling that her friend wanted to tell Sirius as much as she wanted to tell Remus, if not more.

They were, at the time being, paying attention to professor Flitwick standing on the big stack of books to see his students. He was a good teacher. Like seriously; he got the C-duo to focus! That's not something everyone can do. Right now, they were learning a new spell. Its function was to make everyone within seven meters distance fly up in the air and circle the room like a hurricane. As you may have realized, the students were plenty dizzy when they walked out of the room.

Sirius and Julie were holding around each other, trying to stay up. James was grabbing whatever was nearby to keep walking. Vilde smiled drowsily with her arm on Remus', who wasn't so steady himself. Pettigrew was walking beside Remus, doing the same as James, and sometimes he had to grab Remus to steady himself.

That Tuesday night at the Quidditch field, the C-duo were standing along with the marauders. Remus and Pettigrew were only there to watch, but James, Sirius, Julie and Vilde were in it for … eh … the thrill of battle! They all walked over to Daniel Nolan who was, to Sirius and James' joy, the new captain.

"Oh, so we got two girls who wanna try as well?" Daniel asked, and Julie and Vilde smirked. "Well, good. What are you trying out as?" he asked. "I'm gonna go for the Beater-job," Julie said with an even wider smirk. "And I'm a Chaser," Vilde said. "Those are just the ones we need since our last team. Two of the ones who dropped out were beaters and chasers," he said.

Daniel was nice. That much was obvious. He laughed and smiled and talked when he watched the players. Then it was Vilde's turn. She threw herself on a broom stick, feeling lighter than ever when she left the ground. She smiled and liked the feeling of freedom. She saw Remus sitting with Pettigrew on the tribune.

She turned and saw that the one she should catch up to was shooting towards her. She smiled a devious smile and flew straight against the man. He was smirking. She kept flying towards him. His smile faltered when he saw her smile, and her evil eyes. She didn't stop, and balled her fingers into a fist. Then a loud 'pow' could be heard, and she dived a bit before she got the Quaffle.

She flew in lightning speed towards the other end of the field where a goal-poster was placed. She raised her hand with the Quaffle, but made sure it wasn't too far away in case someone was behind her. She waited until she got very close to the goal, and then raised her hand a bit further, and shot it through the left ring.

She landed lightly on the ground, and smiled to Julie who was smirking at her. James, Sirius and Daniel gave her the thumbs up. The try-outs for the Chasers were done, and the Beaters were up. Vilde flew up to make as one of the players along with five others including James and Sirius, whom she was on team with.

"You're kidding, right? I get to beat my friends with the bludger? Seriously?" Julie asked in a weird tone. Vilde rolled her eyes as Daniel nodded. She knew what was coming next, and she was right. Julie turned with the same devious smile as Vilde when she tried out for the chasers. "My birthday came sooner than I expected," she said in a chilly tone. Sirius and James opened their eyes wide. "You seriously didn't see that one coming?" Vilde asked the two of them and they shook their heads.

Julie smirked and flew in all speed towards a bludger. Vilde zoomed in the other direction, getting the Quaffle from Sirius. She saw Julie in the corner of her eye. She sent the Quaffle to James. Julie smashed a bludger at him, and he had no time to dodge. The bludger hit him in the gut and he fell off the broom. Vilde rolled her eyes and stooped to get him before he hit the ground. She just reached his arm and threw him over the back of hers.

Then she turned to Julie and clapped. "AWESOME!" she yelled. Julie laughed, and flew towards them. They all landed on the ground. James took his try as the Seeker, and Sirius his try as a Chaser. In the end, Daniel rounded the team and congratulated everyone with great performance form everyone. "But unfortunately, we only need six players, not including myself, and they are;

Beaters: Henry Barnes and Julie Flikke," he announced, and Julie jumped up and down, "As Chasers: Sirius Black, Vilde Boyum and Charlie Firth," Vilde and Sirius high-fived, "And as Seeker; no surprise, James Potter!" James smiled an arrogant smile, and Julie punched his arm. "Stop smirking like you were the best. I could take you down any day," she threatened, and he looked scared at her. "Just what I'm talking about," she said, and as the 'woho's were over, Julie and Vilde left back to the castle to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Julie: **Wow, we rock!  
**me: **Of course we do!  
**Sirius: **WOHO! I'm a Chaser!  
**James: **There was no surprise that I was the Seeker!  
**Lily: **Stop being so arrogant, Potter.  
**James: **Lily-flower! Do you want me to teach you how to ride a broom?  
**Lily: **No thank you.  
**Me: **You just gave me a brilliant idea! I love you James! Woho! Now everyone wants to know what it was, right?  
**Everyone: **Yes!  
**Me: **Good, because I won't tell you!  
**Sirius: **OH! BITCH!  
**Me: **Excuse me? You say it like it's a bad thing…  
**Julie: **yeah! That's insulting, Sirius! We all know that a bitch is the best there is!  
**Lily: **Absolutely!  
**Sirius looking a bit uncomfortable.  
Me: **Anyways! Let's finish up! Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed; please push the button in the middle of the page on the bottom! I _think_ it says something about reviews? ;)


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **I do own the plot of this story, along with Vilde, Julie, Diana, Izzy and Ann.

**Now, please enjoy the new chapter! :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Weaker sex my ass!

After Potions with Slughorn, Lily, Julie and Vilde walked up to eat dinner in the Great Hall. Lily and Julie sat down beside Izzy and Vilde sat on the other side beside Ann and Diana.

"I heard you joined the Quidditch-team," Izzy smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Julie said proudly.

Vilde rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we got in," she said in a monotone.

"Could you get more Gaara?" (**A/N: a character in the anime series, Naruto. He is very 'careface'**) Julie asked.

Vilde snickered. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said happily.

"Well, are you done with the assignment in Potions?" Lily asked the two girls as they walked down to the Common room that evening.

"Damn," Julie mumbled.

"Relax, Cookie. I'm gonna do it now, so you can just go, and write of mine when you get back," Vilde said.

"What about practice?" Julie asked.

"Oh, I'll be done before that starts," she said, and Julie smiled.

"Good. Then I'll go and meet Sirius," she said, and Vilde and Lily smiled in a resigned way.

"See yah," Lily said.

Julie found Sirius standing in the door to the grounds around Hogwarts. She skipped over to him, and he turned. He opened his arms, and Julie jumped into them and crushed her lips on his. They moved for a bit against each other, before they parted, and left to the Black Lake.

"I'm just glad it's good weather today. The rain-season is soon starting," Sirius sighed.

"How do you know that? Is it regular?" Julie asked, even though she knew the answer: Animals noticed the weather-changes better than any human.

Sirius frowned and seemed to think about a reason. "Eh, I read it in the Daily Prophet," he said innocently.

"No, you didn't. I did. It said that the rain wouldn't start falling before … ah … whatever. It's not really that interesting either way," Julie waved her hand in a resigned way, and Sirius put his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his.

She looked up at him with her blue eyes, and he smiled down at her with his grey. He lifted his other arm, and touched her lips softly. She smiled up to him. Then he put his hand under her chin, tilting it a bit further up, and leaned down to her. His lips met hers in another kiss. It lasted for a second or so, but still, it lasted.

And even though it lasted for such a short time, Sirius made up for that. He looked into Julie's eyes with all serenity.

"I think I might be in love with you," he said, and Julie's world stopped turning.

Her blood boiled. Her mouth opened in shock. Her heart skipped three beats at the very least. But as everything started to function again, she smiled warmly.

"I love you too," she said and kissed him again.

When Vilde finally was done with the damn assignment (okay, so she liked Potions, but the assignment could only be described as troublesome), she ran upstairs and put her hair in a pony-tail before sprinting down to the Quidditch-field.

"Hey, ya'll!" she said and skipped over to Sirius, Julie and James. They all sweat-dropped.

"You finished with the Potion thing?" Julie asked.

"Yes. Finally. It was such a drag," Vilde replied in an annoyed tone.

"Mount the brooms, and let's begin!" Daniels voice yelled through the strong wind.

And yes, it was windy. Julie and Vilde's first practice and it had to be so windy that the ball flew in the opposite direction if not placed with enough strength. Woho… But they flew up into the air, and the feeling was still of extreme freedom. They split into teams of three and four, where James took the job as keeper along with the real one, Daniel.

Sirius and Charlie nodded to each other and to Daniel, their keeper. They also had Henry. Julie, Vilde and James were one team.

They didn't care that they were outnumbered, but Daniel did. "Are you sure you don't want me to be your keeper? No offence, James, but I am the best of us," he said.

"I know," James smiled.

"Nah, it's okay," Julie said.

"Are you sure? I mean, the boys are more athletic than the girls," he said.

Julie sighed. "You shouldn't have said that," she whispered.

The reason for that was that Vilde looked murderously at Daniel. "Excuse me?!" she snarled. Daniel looked a bit scared.

"I was kidding," he said with an insecure smile.

Vilde pointed a threatening finger at him. "You better," she snapped.

Julie chuckled. "You," she said.

"Yes, me," Vilde smirked, all jolly-go again. The others sweat-dropped at her change. Then they all flew to their places.

"Who'll start?" Daniel asked carefully, even though he wanted the girls and James to start.

"Oh, I'm not letting that pass me by," Vilde whispered to Julie, and then shrieked: "We will!"

She was soon holding the Quaffle in her hands. Julie waved her hands, and got the Quaffle then. She was playing both Beater and Chaser.

Sirius zoomed towards her and Henry shot a bludger in her direction. She threw the Quaffle to Vilde again, and hit the incoming bludger and turned its direction to Sirius, who tried to dodge, but the bludger hit his shoulder. Vilde zoomed past him as he turned a bit in his direction. Charlie came up on her side, and she threw the Quaffle to Julie, who was all open.

Henry shot a new bludger at Vilde, which brushed her hair. She then shot towards Julie and she sent her the Quaffle, and then the little girl hit another bludger which Charlie barely dodged. It caused a little second of unfocused guys, and Vilde used that opportunity to shoot past the last hinders, and stood face to face with … the _keeper_!

Daniel looked plenty ready to catch the ball, but that was before he knew that back in the 'real' world, Vilde was a handball-player. So she used a feint to make him believe she was gonna go that way, but he wasn't fooled, and Vilde knew that, so she did shoot into that hoop. And she scored.

"OH YEAH!" she shrieked and then the real game started.

She, Julie and James made quite the team. They scored and saved, but of course, there were misses, in both cases. The final score was 100-70 to the C's and James. Sirius bit his lip as they landed.

"So, Daniel, what you were saying about the weaker sex?" Vilde asked with a sugar sweet tone.

Daniel smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all," he said, and both girls smiled satisfied.

**

* * *

**

**Julie: **OH YEAH!  
**Sirius:** That would never have happened in the real life!  
**Julie:** That's because Quidditch doesn't exist in real life.  
**Sirius:** Not true!  
**Julie:** You think Quidditch really exists? Wow, I love someone stupid… Oh, and you had to drag in Gaara?  
**Me:** Well, duh! I love Gaara. But don't you think I was nice to you in this chapter?  
**Julie:** Eh, duh! So sweet! Sirius, ma boy!  
**Sirius:** Hehe, yeah, that was nice for you**.  
Me:** I can do it, you know.  
**Remus:** Plus! You still haven't made a chapter on less than a thousand words yet!  
**Me:** Wow, I'm in the loop! I guess I have to be as nice as I can in these stories! :D  
**Julie:** Yeah, because in real life, you aren't.  
**Me:** HEY! Oh, well. You got a point. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and please review! :D


	7. VII

**A new chapter, and a long one at that. Two and a half pages! o.O**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, the writer, if you wonder who it is ;)

**Claimer: **I do own Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Diana, Izzy and Ann, along with the plot of this story.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Telling him**

"OKAY COOKIE!" Vilde shrieked at her friend going on and on about how Sirius said that he loved her. Julie smiled innocently. Then something seemed to dawn on her. "Oh, damn! My occupation with Sirius had me totally forget about my O.M.M!" she whispered dramatically.

"Damn, I shouldn't have opened my mouth," Vilde muttered. "But before that! We have to meet Dumbledore as soon as possible." "Oh, damn! You're right!" Julie said with big eyes. "Let's go find McGonagall," Vilde said and Julie nodded.

"You can do that tomorrow," Lily's voice said from behind them. "CHARMING!" the two girls said, smiling like the fools they were. Lily had actually come to yell at them, but she just _had_ to smile at the ridiculous faces. "You guys are simply weird," she said. "Heh, we know," both of them said, and then they turned to each other, and on the same time they said: "Twin!"

"WHY CAN'T THEY GET A FREAKIN' ELEVATOR?!" Vilde exploded as the three of them walked up the many stairs. Julie and Lily sweat-dropped. "Non-magical artifacts doesn't work on Hogwarts," Lily said in a resigned tone. "Clocks do!" Vilde snapped. Lily got a thoughtful look on her face. "I never thought about that," she said.

"But anyways, how was practice?" she asked. "We nailed the boys!" Julie shrieked, and she and Vilde stopped and did their little victory dance by stretching out their arms, swinging them to the sides while singing: "Aha aha aha-aha-aha!" Lily sweat-laughed. **(A/N: Oh, yeah! My new word!)**

"We played against them, and Crazy got a new friend that's scared of her," Julie joked, and Vilde punched her arm childishly. "He isn't scared of me," she said. "Who?" "Daniel Nolan," Julie said. Lily stopped. Vilde and Julie followed her lead. "What is it?" Vilde asked. "Crazy, whatever you do, do _not_ get yourself meddled into his life, got it?" Lily asked harshly. "Why?" Vilde asked with a frown. "Just trust me," Lily said and they walked in silence up to the dormitory.

* * *

"Hey! Sis!" Julie rolled her eyes and turned towards the running Johnny. "I heard that you and Sirius are getting serious," he said with narrowed eyes. Julie rolled hers. "That is none of your business!" she snapped. "Oh, yeah? You're my sister! Of course it's my business!" he said insulted. "I'm your _older_ sister, therefore you have nothing to say!" Julie snapped.

Vilde rolled her eyes, and backed away. She went to find McGonagall, only to run into someone. "Oh, for the love of-" she stopped when she saw who it was. "Oh, hi Daniel," she said with a smile. He smiled back. "Hey, girl," he said and they helped each other up.

"What are you doing, running around in the halls?" he asked. "I felt like running off my chocolate," she said innocently, but she soon turned serious. Or as serious as she could get. "No, I'm actually looking for Professor McGonagall," she said. "Oh, I saw her in the Transfiguration-room," Daniel said. "Really? Thanks!" Vilde said.

She turned to walk away, but Daniel grabbed her wrist. "Hey, would you like to join me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" he asked. Vilde smiled, and said: "Sure. That sounds like fun." Then she waved and left in the direction of the classroom.

On the way, she thought about Daniel. He was rather cute, not to mention funny. And Vilde had always had a thing for guys with dark hair whose name weren't Sirius or James. She smiled to herself, but then her thoughts drifted off to Remus and Lily. Lily had seemed so weird when they mentioned him. Had he done anything wrong? And then there was Remus. She had to tell him the truth soon. And then she suddenly felt guilty for saying yes to Daniel about Hogsmeade. _No,_ she thought, _it's just a friendly trip._

"Professor McGonagall!" Vilde yelled as she saw McGonagall just walk around the corner in the other end of the hall. The elder woman turned. "Yes, Ms. Boyum?" she asked. "I need to speak to the Headmaster," Vilde said. McGonagall looked shocked at her. "Why would you need that?" she asked. "There's something I and Cook- Julie have to tell him," Vilde said.

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can tell me," McGonagall said. "Actually, no. Not in this case. It's very serious, professor," Vilde said in an unusually serious tone for her. "Ah! There you are, Crazy!" Julie said from behind her. "Professor, are you letting us see him?" she asked.

"How important is it?" McGonagall asked. "It could change the entire future," Vilde said. "Voldemort-based," she added. McGonagall's face withered. She thought about it for a second. "Well, then. Follow me," she eventually said, and Julie and Vilde mentally high-fived behind the professor's back.

"Licoricewand," McGonagall said and the gargoyle jumped to the side. The two girls stepped into the stair and walked up to the floor where the door to Dumbledore's office was. They hadn't been there yet, and that was weird for them. They would've been there ages ago if they had even thought about it.

Vilde knocked on the door. "Come in," Dumbledore's voice said calmly, with a hint of curiosity. Julie opened the door, and the two girls walked in. "Ms. Boyum, Ms. Flikke. What do I owe the pleasure? Not up to some pranks are we?" he asked, the light in his eyes evident. Vilde and Julie shook their heads innocently.

"Well, actually, believe it or not, what we have to tell you is of mayor importance," Julie said. Dumbledore did a handmovement for the girls to sit down by the desk, and he sat himself on the other side.

"Okay, this is gonna be tough," Vilde said. "Oh my, is it that huge?" Dumbledore asked. "It's bigger than huge," Julie muttered. Dumbledore now looked at the two of them with a great deal of curiosity. "Here's the deal," Vilde started, "We're kinda not from this world." Silence. "I'm not sure if I understand you correctly," Dumbledore said, very confused.

"I and Julie and Johnny along with our families never really existed in this world," Vilde said. "Well, the real deal is actually that _you_ never did," Julie said. "Yeah," Vilde said. Dumbledore frowned. "Go on," he said. "Well, where we are from is this same world, but you, James, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew, Lily, Severus or any of the other students and teachers never existed. You were all a part of a book called 'Harry Potter'.

Harry Potter is the son of James and Lily, who marries, but they die when Harry is one year old by the hands of Voldemort. Harry survives because of the protection Lily gives to him, and Voldemort gets hit by his own cursing-spell, but he does not die. Harry grows up with Petunia, Vernon and his cousin Dudley.

Then Hagrid comes and tells him that he is a wizard…" Vilde stopped, "Okay, that's not even important. The point is that the reason for why Voldemort wasn't killed was because he made six horocruxes." Dumbledore looked at them with a very shocked expression. "He made horocruxes?" he asked. "Yes, and we know where most of them are," Julie said.

There was a long silence. Vilde then decided to break it. "We will go destroy the horocruxes but for us to do that, we need your help," she said. Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly. Then he looked at them. "No. You will tell me where they are, and I will destroy them," he said. Vilde and Julie raised their eyebrows. "We're not little girls. In reality we're nineteen years old. We can decide that for ourselves," Julie said.

"Besides, you'll need our help at every single part of it," Vilde said, "And then, we _will_ destroy Voldemort." Both Julie and Dumbledore looked shocked at her. "What?" she asked Julie. "Well you decided that we weren't supposed to kill Voldemort," she said. "Oh, to hell with destiny. Who needs it?" she asked with a smirk. "Well, I will think about it, and then we will get back to the real thing," Dumbledore said, "You're dismissed."

* * *

**Julie: **You really are in the loop for the time being!  
**Me: **I never tell lies!  
**Sirius: **Yeah, right.  
**Me: **What was that, Bitchius?  
**Sirius: **Nuuuthing!  
**Me: **It better be nothing.  
**Remus: **I don't like this Nolan character…  
**Me: **You don't say…  
**Julie: **Hold on a minute… WE TOLD DUMBLEDORE?!  
**Me: **What does it look like you nimrod?  
**Sirius: **Hey! Don't call my girl something like that!  
**Me: **She wouldn't even _be_ your girl, hadn't I made her. MOAHAHAHAHAAA!  
Okay, so that was random… I hope you liked it! I sure as hell loved writing it :D  
And I know Dumbledore doesn't usually say: 'You're dismissed', but I had to write something...  
But anyways! Please review! Reviews to me are as important as Lily is to James.  
**James:** And that says quite a lot!


	8. VIII

**Okay, so now comes a new chapter. It's a bit short, but it's merely a fill-in. Just thought I'd keep you updated :D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

**Claimer: **I do, however, own Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Diana, Ann and Izzy.

**Please enjoy, and do review even though it's just a fill-in. I still love them!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: This is serious business guys!

"Okay, so will we tell anyone else?" Julie asked Vilde as they walked down the corridors.

"I think we should tell them, meaning our friends," Vilde said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." "Always am," Vilde smirked.

"So, you're going to Hogsmeade with Nolan?" a slimy voice said from behind the two girls and they turned to see Severus for the first time in a long time.

"Snape," Julie said at the same time as Vilde said: "Severus." The two girls exchanged glances, and then looked at him.

"How is that any of your business? And why the hell do you know that?" Vilde added thoughtfully.

"We're at Hogwarts. Of course I know," said Snape annoyed.

"Okay," Vilde said doubtfully, "But what's that got to do with you?"

"I'm sure Lily already told you, but you should watch it around that guy," Snape said.

"He isn't so stupid as to go and make bad friends with his own Quidditch-team. Besides, if he did something so bad, why hasn't Dumbledore expelled him?" Vilde asked.

"You think too much of Dumbledore," another voice said, and Zabini walked out of the shadows.

"Zabini," Vilde snarled.

"Boyum," he snapped.

"You have no idea of how great Dumbledore is. Why do you think Voldemort is staying away from Hogwarts?" Vilde asked.

The two boys flinched at the mention of the name.

"Oh, give me a break. You cannot seriously be afraid of hearing a _name_!" Julie snapped impatiently.

"Well, we have to go anyways," Zabini snarled at her.

"Good riddance," Julie shot back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Snape said and walked away along with Zabini.

"I'm just glad Zabini is in his last year," Vilde muttered as they walked up to the Common Room.

"But what about Daniel?" Julie asked, her voice holding a hint of worry.

"Let's ask Sirius and James. They seem to think of him as great," Vilde said, and Julie nodded.

* * *

"Hey boys!" Julie yelled as she walked into the boys' dormitory and over to Sirius' bed.

"Hey! Girls! What are you doing in here?!" James snapped and grabbed a shirt.

"Aw, come on! Won't you let me see your muscles?" Julie whined.

"You can see mine," Sirius said.

"Aw, yuck! Come on guys! It was bad enough walking in on you in the morning after you had sex!" Vilde whined. Remus, James and Pettigrew looked shocked up.

"You didn't!" James said with big eyes.

"I did!" she snapped.

"You know you liked it!" Julie said with a smirk wider than her foot.

"Oh God save me! I think my ears just started bleeding!" Vilde snapped.

"Well, anyways. Why does everyone seem to hate Daniel?" Julie asked Sirius and James.

They both looked confused at her. "Our captain?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I don't know… YES OUR CAPTAIN!" Julie shouted. Vilde rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Well, there has been a lot of rumors, but I don't think either one of them is true," Sirius said. Vilde smiled.

"Why do you wanna know?" James asked.

"No reason," Vilde said at once; she didn't think it was a good idea to spill the date in front of Remus. Or maybe she was only trying to hide the date to not have to tell them about it at all.

"You're so going on a date with him," Sirius muttered.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to Hogsmeade with him, but I don't like him. Not as more than a friend anyways," she added.

"Yeah right," James said.

"Shut it okay? I really don't. It's just a friendly trip, besides this is none of yours business," Vilde said, not looking at Remus, not even in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, real-" Julie stopped Sirius from saying anything by saying:

"Oh, and guys. We have something very important to tell you, so if you could meet us outside the Room of Requirement tomorrow night at seven, that would be great."

"Yeah, and as Cookie said; it is very important. As in mayor," Vilde said.

"It's probably just a prank," James said. Vilde and Julie shot him a death glare.

"It is not!" Julie snapped.

"I mean it guys. It is _really _important," Vilde said solemnly, looking at all four of them.

The boys frowned. "How important? From a scale of 1 to 10?" James asked. Vilde and Julie exchanged a glance, and they both turned on the same time, saying:

"100." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"This must be some feisty prank," he said with a juicy grin.

"As I said: THIS IS NOT A PRANK!" Vilde bellowed at him.

"Fine, fine. No need to get so mad!" Sirius said, but he looked a bit scared.

**

* * *

**

**Me: **Okay, so I tried a new structure! Tell me if you like this one better than the other, otherwise I'm gonna keep doing it the other way. So you better tell!  
**Sirius:** Oh, come on! You just want some reviews!  
**Me:** Well, duh!  
**James:** You're weird.  
**Me:** If I wasn't, I'd never befriended Cookie, and this story wouldn't exist, so stop whining.  
**Sirius:** *gasp* you're right!  
**Me:** No, duh!  
**Julie:** I can't wait to see what reactions they have!  
**Me:** Yeah, about that, do you have any ideas?  
**Everyone shakes their heads.  
Me:** Oh, well. Maybe someone will review and say something that could happen? *Hinthint*! It's pretty easy, you see. You just press the grey square with green letters, and then a new, much larger box will appear where you type in the opinions you have with your own, most likely, black letters. And while you're at it, you could add my story to favorites/alerts xD.

PS: I just replaced the third chapter with a better version! I think you should read it ;D


	9. IX

**Woho! I've been active today! :D:D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to their respectful owner, Joanne Kathleen Rowling! *applaud*

**Claimer: **I do own Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Izzy, Ann, Diana and someone I haven't mentioned before, Daniel.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Know your place, dog

The next day was Saturday the day they would tell the truth, but also the day Vilde was going to Hogsmeade with Daniel. She was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Julie, Lily, Izzy, Ann and Diana.

"So, you looking forward to the date?" Ann asked while raising her eyebrows.

"It's _not_ a date!" Vilde said annoyed.

"You keep telling yourself that, love," Izzy said. Vilde narrowed her eyes at her. She had of course also noticed the warning, worried expression in Lily's face. She really didn't like Daniel.

"Okay, so I'm leaving!" Vilde said as Daniel raised some seats away. She smiled to him and he smiled back and they walked out of the castle together.

They ran down the way to the carriages in the rain. Of course it _had_ to be raining, but they in the middle of November, so there really was no surprise. They talked mostly about Quidditch on the way down to the village.

Once they reached it, they first walked into _Zonko's_. Vilde found a squall that said: "Dead meat" every time someone farted. Oh, and it said so on the instruction. It was not something they randomly found out about.

After that they walked into _Three Broomsticks_ and got some Butterbeers. The rain was still pouring down, so they sat there for a while, talking about … everything, really. Daniel was very easy to talk to, Vilde discovered, and when the rain finally settled, they decided to go up to the Shrieking Shack.

"It is kinda scary up here," Daniel said, and Vilde at once knew he was hitting on her. She chose to ignore it for the time being.

"The only thing that freaks me out by this place is the bad nostalgia," she said.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"I discovered that Sirius was cheating on Cookie," she said.

"What? No way!" he said but Vilde could hear him rolling his eyes mentally. She chose to ignore that too.

"I got so mad. And some murderous intent just boiled inside of me," she said. She smiled to herself; she was standing with her back to him. She was of course just trying to scare him.

"What did you do?" he asked silently.

"I punched him, hard. He fell to the ground with a crushed nose," she said.

Now, that part was true. "You're feisty," he said silently.

"Yeah, no one messes with me or my friends and gets away with it," she said, adding a cold tone to her voice on purpose.

"Isn't Sirius your friend?" he asked.

"Now he is. He has proven himself loyal," she said with a smile.

"You're rather intriguing," he said, and she could hear a footstep. She turned to him, and he stopped.

"Of course," she smirked.

"And you're always so happy, even in mean mode," he added, smilingly. She smiled back to him.

"But you seriously don't think this place is scary?" he asked. Vilde shook her head.

"Not at all. I find it rather … I don't know what to say … refreshing?" she asked herself, and nodded, "Yeah, that's the word. Refreshing." Daniel looked incredulously at her.

"You're kidding me," he said.

"Nope," Vilde said.

"But there're _ghosts_," he said.

"So? I mean, we have a lot of ghosts in our castle, and I refuse to believe that either of these guys is as bad as Peeves. I mean, seriously! And Peeves really isn't that bad," she added as an afterthought.

"Okay, you truly outcrazed yourself," Daniel said, humor in his voice.

"You think I'm crazy?" Vilde asked.

"Yes," he said, "and I like it." He stepped closer and laid his arms around her waist. Vilde closed her eyes.

"Get away from me," she said coldly. Daniel didn't do anything.

"Why?" he asked, "Don't you like it when I hold you this close? When I touch your belly?"

Vilde rolled her eyes, and shot her elbow into his gut.

"Seriously?! You seriously don't know?" she asked. Daniel coughed a bit, but straightened up.

"Know what?" he asked, once again walking closer.

"I hate human contact," Vilde snapped. Daniel stopped. Then he smirked and started ascending on her again, but this time he pushed her over to the fence and pressed his own body against hers.

She looked harshly up on him when he started bending down to her lips. "Dude," she said and he stopped for a moment, "I'm a black belt."

Daniel frowned and Vilde grabbed his arm and swung him over on his back. He lost his breath, and when he got it again, he looked a bit scared.

"Show some respect next time, okay, and I'll pretend it didn't happen. Don't go anywhere near my friends, or any students for that matter," she snarled. He looked frightened up at her.

"That's what you get for messing with the best!" Vilde said and walked away. The rain started pouring again.

**

* * *

**

Me:

All hill thee, me!  
**Sweat-drop moment.  
Sirius: **you're so full of yourself  
**Me: **And I am so not starting this conversation at midnight. So, to you readers: I LOVE YOU! If you love me, you better review! I think I did good on this day, so I think you should love me, and therefore you should review! :D:D:D 


	10. X

**New chap! WOHO! I hope you enjoy, but before you start reading, remember to read this:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

**Claimer: **I own the characters that don't belong to J.K. Rowling. And the plot.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: The first one

Vilde walked into the castle with very wet hair.

"There you are! How was the date?" James asked while raising his eyebrows.

Vilde looked angrily at him. "It was NOT a date!" she shrieked.

"Riiight," Julie said.

"Besides, he's a total git!" Vilde snapped and walked past the Marauders and her BFF.

"You're back," Lily stated.

Vilde sat down beside her. "What did he do, Charming?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Why? Did he do something to you?" Lily asked, her voice laced with worry.

"No, more like tried. If I wasn't a witch-" Vilde stopped in mid sentence. "Did he rape a muggle?" she asked silently.

Lily looked down. "Not exactly," she said.

"Not _you_, right?" Vilde asked, she now being the worried one.

"No, Merlin no," Lily waved. Vilde smiled. Then she stopped.

"Not exactly a muggle? A squib?" she asked, but once again Lily shook her head. Then it dawned on her.

"He raped someone under the age of eleven, didn't he?" she asked and Lily confirmed it by looking down.

"Aw, yuck! That's disgusting! Poor girl!" Vilde exclaimed.

"Let's not think about that. But what if you weren't a witch?" Lily asked with scared eyes. Vilde smirked. The Marauders and Julie walked in.

"I'm a black belt," Vilde said, and added, "Besides, I got one hell of a right cross! Ain't that right, Bitchius?" Sirius looked at her with worried eyes, and then nodded.

"But shall we just walk up to the Room of Requirement together, since we're all here?" Julie asked, and Vilde looked up. She had completely forgotten that they were telling them the truth!

"Right! Let's do that!" Vilde said psyched up. She was really looking forward to get the secret off her chest, and by the look of Julie, so was she.

They started walking up one of the staircases when Johnny came running towards them.

Julie rolled her eyes. "What do you want, midget?" she snapped.

"I'm not gonna talk to you!" he snapped back, and sent a glare at Sirius, who seemed to shrink a bit.

"Vilde, Dumbledore asked for you and your _friend_. He said it was urgent," Johnny said with a smile to her. Vilde exchanged a glance with Julie and then she turned back to Johnny.

"You're kidding?" she asked happily.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Nothing," Julie said.

"We more told him something," Vilde said, and caused the others to look a bit curious.

"I guess we'll have to do this another day. What about tomorrow?" Vilde asked and the others nodded.

"What were you doing?" Johnny asked with small eyes on Sirius.

"Oh, nothing of importance now. What's the password?" Julie asked.

"'The same as it was', was all he said," Johnny said, and Vilde and Julie turned on their heels and ran down to the gargoyle before Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice wand," Julie said and the gargoyle jumped to the side. They skipped up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice said and the two burst through the door. "My, aren't you eager?" he asked with the glint in his eyes.

"Why, of course!" Julie said in mock-manner. Vilde elbowed her in her ribs.

"So, you've decided?" Vilde asked.

"Yes, I have indeed," Dumbledore said.

"What's your decision?" Julie asked.

"That you will come with me," he said, and the two of them high-fived. "Under one condition," he added.

"Or not!" Vilde shot in.

"You need us to tell you where they are, and we won't tell you unless you obey to _our_ rules!" Julie said.

Dumbledore looked at them with humor. "And those rules are?" he asked.

"When we say hide, you hide," Vilde said with a smirk.

"When we say we will destroy it, you sit back and watch," Julie said sharply.

"And when we tell you to leave us behind and save yourself, you do just that," Vilde said.

"You really are most extraordinary," Dumbledore said, "but you must realize that as your headmaster, I cannot leave you or let you hurt yourselves."

"Then we'll go down to the Chamber of Secrets with a rooster and make is gale, so that the basilisk dies and we can chop out one of its teeth and use that," Vilde said, shocking Dumbledore to oblivion.

"How do you know-" he started, but Julie interrupted him. "Everything that has happened that you know of that isn't very ordinary we know about. Otherwise it wouldn't have existed," she said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Fine, I give in," he said.

"You don't seriously think we believe that," Julie said.

"Oh, and there's one Horocrux that we won't let you come with us to," Vilde said, and Julie nodded.

Dumbledore frowned.

"You just have to take us to it," Julie said.

"And then you'll have to wait and sit back until we come back. We know what we have to do, and we know it fairly well," Vilde said.

Dumbledore didn't look too pleased. "What if I refuse?" he asked.

"We'll find it in another way," Julie smirked.

"Maybe we should just destroy that one now," Vilde mumbled thoughtfully.

Julie nodded. "I agree," she said.

"Now, now. Let's not rush into anything. We need a plan," Dumbledore said.

"No, what you need is time, something we don't have, so just leave it, okay? We have to do this as soon as possible, and the sooner the better," Julie said.

Dumbledore sighed. "Do you even know where it is?" he asked.

"No, but if you take us to Tom's childhood place, we can figure it out," Vilde said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Okay, then we'll go to Hogsmeade and immivate to London," he said. Vilde and Julie did their little victory-dance, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"But first, do you have a bathroom here?" Vilde asked, holding up a bottle. Dumbledore pointed to a door on the farther end. Vilde walked into the room, and was astounded at how normal the room was. She was expecting the room to be massive and much more beautiful than the normal bathrooms.

She filled the bottle with water, so that after she had been drinking that … liquid she would have water. She then walked out to the two waiting people.

Soon they were standing in Hogsmeade, and Julie and Vilde took each of Dumbledore's hands. The immivation started, and there was nothing in the books that could've prepared the two C's for this. The rubber-bond tightened harder and harder around their entire bodies. They couldn't breathe. But as soon as it had started, it was over.

"I know see what Harry dreaded," Julie mumbled when she caught her breath. Vilde nodded in agreement.

They were standing in a dead end, and they walked towards the other end of the gate. When they walked around a turn, they saw four big houses surround a much smaller one. The smaller one looked like a cottage in comparison.

"Please tell me that's not where Tom grew up," Julie whined. Dumbledore nodded.

"No wonder he went all Voldy-ish," Vilde said. Dumbledore knocked on the door, and an old woman with long mouse-brown hair and tired eyes looked at them.

"You're that guy who picked up Riddle," she said and pointed at Dumbledore, who beamed down at her.

"It feels good to be recognized when it's been so long ago," he said and the woman snorted. She seemed to think that no one could every forget someone weirdlooking like him.

"I have a question for you," Vilde said, "My name is Vilde Boyum, and I have to ask you about field-trips you had when Tom stayed here."

The woman looked at her. "I only remember one," she said.

"And that shouldn't happen to be the one where two people got hurt or scared?" Vilde asked.

"Yes. It was out on a grassy field not to long away from a cliff. Tom found a cave there, and took with him two people in," she said.

After getting the location from the woman, the three wizards walked into the dead end again, and immivated to the cliff. They looked down on the sea under them and saw the waves crush against the big rock.

"We have to jump. We cannot go any longer with magic," Dumbledore said with a worried tone. Vilde and Julie smirked.

"Don't look so worried, Albus," Julie said.

She then fished out an orange, rubber square. "Never leave home without a boat," she mumbled, "I'll open it when we get into the water. I don't think it would be a good idea to jump from here in it."

Vilde nodded. "Good idea." Then she turned to Dumbledore. "Thanks for helping us," she smirked.

"I cannot leave you behind," he said.

"I know," Julie said.

"That's why I brought this," Vilde said and dragged forth her wand and said: "Petrificus Totalus!" Dumbledore had no time to react, and he fell to the ground. Vilde then dragged forth James' invisibility cloak and laid it over him.

"Sorry professor, but we have to do this on our own," Julie said. Then the two girls jumped into the water.

**

* * *

**

**Julie: **You do realize that we just attacked a teacher?  
**Sirius:** And not just _a_ teacher, _the_ teacher?  
**Remus:** He's gonna kill you…  
**Me:** Who?  
**Remus:** Dumbledore, who else?  
**Me:** Oh, come on! He wouldn't hurt my perfect face.  
**Albus:** Is that really true?  
**Me:** GAH! You scared the lifeshit out of me!  
**Albus:** Good. Yes. Very good indeed.  
**Me:** Hey! What's good?  
**Albus:** Nuuuthing!  
**Shocked moment with bulging eyes.  
Me:** You did not just say that!  
**Albus:** Didn't I? It sure felt like it… DUMBLEDORE!  
**Me (sweat-dropping):** Right. Just don't follow the video to its full nudity…  
Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! My longest chapter yet! :D I am so active now, that I am bloody proud. It wouldn't surprise me if I uploaded two more chapters _today_! :D:D:D:D  
If you want that to happen, why don't you review and tell me? :D


	11. XI

**A new chapter AGAIN! :D I'm so into this! And you better love me! :D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

**Claimer: **I own my characters :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Finding it

They sat in the boat trying to steer with their hands to the cave. It was hard, but they managed eventually. They jumped on land and dragged the rubberboat with them and placed it on a place with no wind.

"Okay, so let's walk forward, and when we reach a dead end we trace some blood on it," Vilde said and held up a very small bag with red liquid in it.

"Great," Julie smirked.

"We're killing Voldy," Vilde mumbled happily as they reached the wall and traced some blood on it, and it formed a door.

They walked carefully and silently on the side of the stone walls, holding a torch in front of them so they saw where they were going. Then they light the water and saw the rope to the boat at the side. Julie bent down and dragged forth the small one-man boat.

"I hope we're accounted as underage still," she mumbled as she and Vilde walked into the boat.

"I hope it'll move," she muttered.

The boat set in motion and Vilde and Julie smiled relieved to each other.

But then Vilde turned serious. "I'll drink it," she said.

"No chance," Julie protested.

"Cookie, we both know I'll win eventually, so let's just skip the quarrel and get it over with. Besides, it's my bottle," she smirked evilly.

"I don't like this," Julie said as she filled the cup with the liquid.

"Of course you don't. And neither do I. Just do it," Vilde said and Julie gave her the drink.

"Bottoms up," Vilde said sarcastically and drank the thing in one mouthful. She grimaced.

"What is it?" Julie asked.

"It tastes like clear booze and dirt at the same time!" Vilde whined.

"Ah, you poor thing," Julie said.

"I soon will be. But if I ever learn that you took up this, you're dead meat," Vilde snarled.

"Relax. Those equipments don't work here, remember?" Julie said.

Vilde nodded. "Give me a new one, and start listening to my life's sorrow," she said with a mock-sad tone.

Julie filled the cup and gave it to Vilde who managed to drink that too, but the cup fell out of her hands this time. "I'm sorry," she said. Julie looked confused at her, but knew it was the effect so she filled the cup again quickly.

"I didn't want this," Vilde mumbled, "Please don't make me do this!"

Julie frowned and said: "Come on, Crazy. You're stronger than this. Here, drink this, and prove just how strong you are." Vilde drank it, and her eyes started watering.

"No! I'm sorry! I cannot do it! I will not! Please stop! Don't walk away!"

Julie pushed a new cup to her lips, and Vilde swallowed.

The tears flew feverishly down her cheeks. "I didn't get to say goodbye," Vilde said with a devastated voice. Julie walked down to her again with the cup filled.

"No, no more! Stop. I can't take anymore!" Vilde screeched.

"You have to. You told me you could take it. You will take it. Drink up," Julie pushed.

Vilde swallowed and she sunk down into a lying position. "I don't remember anything. I can't remember you! Stop! No more pain!" she cried with closed eyes.

"Come on! It's this cup, and then another. Then you're done!" Julie said.

"No, no, no! I don't want any!" Vilde said.

"This will make you feel better!" Julie said helplessly.

She pushed the cup to Vildes lips and the crying girl drank it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want this! Don't make me chose!" Vilde screamed.

Julie looked confused at her. "Chose between what, Crazy?" she asked and kneeled down beside her with the last cup in her hands.

"My friends and him!" Vilde shrieked.

"If you drink this, you won't have to," Julie lied and Vilde swallowed it. Julie shot up to the goblet and fished out the medallion. Then she fished out the bottle from Vilde's backpack and gave her the water. "Here," she said.

Vilde blinked. "Oh, do I need water or what?" she asked with a terribly hoarse voice. She grabbed the bottle and drank it all at once.

"Delicious," she smirked. Julie rolled her eyes. She could see that Vilde was a lot weaker than she pretended to be.

"Let's go," Julie said and grabbed Vilde's upper arm.

"Okay," Vilde said, and established her feet under her and leaned against Julie.

"Let's hope the inferi didn't hear your scream," Julie mumbled.

"I screamed?" Vilde asked confused.

"Yeah," Julie said and sat her friend onto the boat.

The boat slowly drifted over the lake, and there were no sign of dead bodies. It stopped and Julie hopped out and helped Vilde to get out. They walked over to the hidden door and used the ruminants of the blood and walked out of the cave.

"Okay, I got creeps when we walked out. I guess I was a bit more scared than I thought I was," Vilde muttered in her hoarse voice.

"You should really rest, Crazy. Don't talk so much," Julie said.

"Fine, mom," Vilde joked. They stopped by the rubberboat.

"Eh, Cookie? Do you know how we'll get out of here?" Vilde asked.

"No idea," Julie said and they jumped into the boat.

"I believe a punishment is in order," Dumbledore's voice said behind them.

Julie jumped up and gave Dumbledore a hug. "Thank Merlin!" she said. Vilde laughed, and started coughing.

"Do you have to Horocrux?" Dumbledore asked while beaming down at her.

"Here," Julie said and showed the medallion.

"If you listen carefully you can hear the heart," Vilde mumbled. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I can hear it," he said, "Now, let's get you out of here and into the Pharmacia." Julie nodded and the tow of them pushed the boat while Vilde was still sitting in it, unable to shuffle her feet.

As they drifted a little out to the sea, Dumbledore reached out his hands. The two girls took each, and the press was there again, except it was so much worse for Vilde now. When they landed on Hogsmeade station sitting in the orange boat, she coughed badly, and Dumbledore and Julie supported her up to the castle.

"So much for personal space," Vilde muttered, causing both of them to laugh.

**

* * *

**

**Me: **How was that for a chapter?  
**Sirius: **Kinda … good?  
**Me:** Aw! Thanks! A compliment!  
**Sirius: **I give a lot of compliments  
**Me:** Riiight…  
So I hope you enjoyed, and please review!  
You know you want to!  
XOXO  
-Gaaras Devil


	12. XII

**Okay, so I'm sorry for saying that I was gonna upload a new chapter yesterday. I got some friends over, and had no time to write more. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

**Claimer: **I do own the C duo, Izzy, Diana, Ann, Daniel and Johnny.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Desperate times calls for desperate measures…

As the three of them reached the school, it was only dinnertime. Vilde and Julie both felt that they had been gone for hours when they had only been gone for one and a half. Many people gave them questionable looks, but they all ignored it and walked straight to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked at them as they entered. "My dear Albus! What has happened?" she asked in a high voice.

"Ms. Boyum will be fine with no medicine, but she needs rest. Will you make sure she stays until her temperature is down and her voice is better?" Dumbledore asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded and grabbed Vilde and sat her down on one of the vacant beds.

"Can I get some water?" Vilde asked, and madam Pomfrey nodded.

"But Albus, will you tell me what happened?" she asked.

"No, my dear Poppy. It is a top secret business between me and these two girls," he said with a calm smile that said 'don't dig into it'.

Vilde eagerly drank all the water in the glass.

"The bottle wasn't enough for you, Crazy?" Julie asked with a smirk.

"Eh, no," Vilde said in her hoarse voice.

"I wonder when Lily and the marauders will find out," Julie muttered, and Vilde snickered.

Right on cue, the four guys and one girl burst through the doors and hurried over to her bed.

"Are you okay?" "We heard from some random guy-" "What happened?"

They were all talking in their mouths, and Vilde and Julie rolled their eyes.

"Shut it!" Vilde shouted eventually.

They went silent in a second.

"It's nothing serious, okay? I'm just dehydrated," Vilde said, and the others frowned.

"What about your voice?" James asked.

"I was poisoned, okay?" Vilde snapped.

"It better not be Daniel's doing," Remus mumbled; he looked a tiny bit nauseas.

"It wasn't," Vilde said quickly, "It was my own fault. I drank something I shouldn't have."

Julie smiled. Vilde had a way of getting out of questions without lying when she couldn't tell the truth. "But now that we're all here, why don't you tell us what you wanted to tell us?" Lily asked. "Because there was a reason we wanted to tell you in the Room of Requirement," Julie said. "Right," Lily smiled innocently.

"One visitor at a time!" Madam Pomfrey yelled as she got out of her office.

They all turned to leave, and Julie rose immediately. "Hey, Remus? Can you watch her for a bit?" she asked, "I have to tell Sirius something."

Vilde rolled her eyes mentally. Remus nodded and sat down on the chair beside her bed. Operation MatchMaker (O.M.M) was on.

The rest walked out, leaving the two of them there. "Are you sure you're okay?" Remus asked in a worried tone.

Vilde smiled to him. "I'm fine. Just feel a bit weird," she said.

Madam Pomfrey walked in and placed her hand on Vilde's forehead. "Down to 38.5. That's good," she said, and walked into the office again.

"See?" Vilde smirked.

Remus chuckled. Then he looked around, and turned back to her.

"You're wondering about why Nolan isn't here," Vilde stated, and Remus smiled.

"Kinda," he admitted, "and now you're talking about him with his last name?"

Vilde smiled innocently. "We don't like him," she only said, and Remus nodded with a smile on his face.

Ten minutes later, madam Pomfrey proclaimed that Vilde had to sleep, and thereby shooed Remus out, and he waved as he walked out of the room. _I wonder, will it be easier when he knows the truth? Will he trust me? Or will we drive them further away from us, since we kept it secret for so long? I really hope not._

Vilde looked into the roof, trying to figure out the different ways they could react, and actually tried to use math to figure out what the probability was for them to stop talking to the girls. All in all she was worried, and desperate times calls for desperate measures, even though it's only math…

Julie came into the room early that Sunday. "How are you, Crazy?" she asked with a smile.

"Free to go," Madam Pomfrey said while walking out of the office, "She had a good night's sleep, and that seems to be the only thing she needed."

Vilde smiled widely and jumped out of the bed, dragged on her clothes and walked out of the Hospital Wing along with Julie and went to eat breakfast.

Remus, James, Sirius, Pettigrew and Lily beamed at Vilde as she entered the Great Hall. She smiled back to them, and sat down between Remus and Lily.

"I guess it wasn't so serious, then?" Lily asked.

"You know it," Vilde smirked. Then she turned to Remus. "Can you pass me the bread?" she asked, and he smiled and reached for the basket.

"Will you tell us today?" James asked the two girls.

"Yes, I think we will," Vilde said smilingly. Julie nodded in agreement.

"Will we be shocked?" Remus joked. Vilde and Julie rolled their eyes.

"You'll be shocked to oblivion," Vilde said.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Definitely," Julie mumbled.

"So it _is_ that serious?" Lily asked.

"I still don't think 100 was enough," Vilde said.

Coming back thinking about Horocruxes.

**

* * *

**

**Me: **Not only did I defy my readers, it was a short chapter! I feel so bad! I'm so sorry!  
**Sirius:** No one cares about your attempts to make them forgive you, when they clearly never will.  
**Me:** You're right.  
**Sirius (astonished):** Did you just say I was right?  
**Me:** Yes…  
**Julie:** Wow, you're really sorry.  
**Me:** As I was saying…  
**Remus:** They'll eventually forgive you  
**Me:** You really think so?  
**Remus:** No. I _know _so.  
**Me & Julie:** Aw!  
**Me:** Anyways, I want to tell you something that made me laugh terribly bad. And this is it: The C-duo had already _told_ Dumbledore that they were from another dimension in 'How Could It Possibly Be'. So, hehe, I felt a bit stupid to say the least. I was just so sure that it was in one of my other stories… I have fixed it, but I'm not sure if I've already uploaded the chapter. I'll figure that out, and fix it if I haven't… If you're wondering, the chapter is called 'Coming back thinking about Horocruxes. Please review! :D:D


	13. XIII

**New chappie! Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: **I hope you've paid enough attention to the fact that I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

**Claimer: **And that you've noticed when you read the books that none of them is called Vilde, Julie, Izzy, Diana, Ann, Daniel or Johnny. Those I actually do own. :D As well as the plot of the story :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Telling them

The seven people once again walked up to the seventh floor heading for the Room of Requirement. Vilde and Julie were in the lead, and they both exchanged glances along the way. They were both rather anxious about all this. The probability that the ones behind them would detest the two girls was still there.

As they reached the wall, Vilde and Julie passed it three times, thinking: _We need a room where no one can find us. Where no one can hear us. We need a room_. The door appeared on the wall, and Lily looked astonished at it. They all walked in.

The listeners had taken their place in some chairs, while Julie and Vilde remained standing.

"Okay, so let's just start," Julie said and looked at Vilde.

"Why do I have to tell?!" she whined.

"Because you're better with words?" Julie tried and Vilde rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said.

"Well, then I want to say first that this will come as a shock. And that we should've told you sooner. But please just stay, and we will try to explain why we didn't after the story," Vilde started, and they all looked very seriously at her. More than a usual serious person.

_Well_, Julie thought, _At least they're taking it seriously_.

"We lied to you," Vilde said, "We lied to you all along about everything."

Lily frowned, followed by Remus. Sirius, James and Pettigrew only looked shocked.

"We're from a different world where you don't exist," Julie said, and everyone looked beyond shocked at them.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"It's kinda like a different dimension or something," Vilde said.

"But what were you lying about?" Lily asked in a weak voice.

"We always knew who you were. We were never psychic. We hate Pettigrew for a reason. We know each and every one of yours futures," Vilde said.

The five of them looked like they had just got hit by a bazooka, except they were still in one piece, on the outside at least.

"How?" Sirius voiced.

"You are a part of a book," Vilde said, once again shocking them, and they were soon getting shocked to oblivion.

"What?" James asked.

"You heard me," Vilde said silently.

"B-but," Pettigrew stammered.

"Why do we hate you?" Julie asked, looking furious, "Oh, I'll tell you!"

Vilde stopped her from saying anything by waving her hand in front of her face. "You won't tell them a thing about what's gonna happen," she said. Julie frowned. So did the rest.

"Why not?" Sirius snapped.

Vilde turned to him with sad eyes. "Because what if you decide to not do what's gonna happen? Then what? The whole future is based on you five," she said.

"How?" Remus asked. His voice was somewhat restrained to not show any emotion, but both Vilde and Julie could hear the cold and the betrayal in his voice.

"Because unless the things happen as it does, Voldemort will never die!" Julie shot back. Now, _that_ shocked them to oblivion.

"W-what's You-Know-Who got to do with all this?" Lily asked in a scared tone.

"Everything," Vilde mumbled.

"Tell us," Sirius demanded.

"We can't," Julie said, realizing the consequences if they did.

Sirius turned to Vilde. "You told me I could trust you. Remember? The first day, when you said you were psychic, you said that I could trust you! I believed you! I _did_ trust you! Why the hell didn't you trust me? Is there something in my _future_ saying that you can't?!" he exploded.

So it had come to this. What was the best way to go forward? Angry and demanding? Or sad and pleading?

"We trust you. That's exactly what we're doing now," Julie said.

"Sure, but you didn't trust us then, and I did," Sirius said. So reality didn't work.

"Fine, so we didn't tell you, but the book isn't about you in Hogwarts, okay? We didn't know if we could trust you now just because you could be trusted as adults," Vilde said, and added in her thoughts: _We never knew if Lily and James could be trusted since we didn't even know them as adults_.

Lily rose. She had been rather quiet. "I should go," she said and walked around Vilde and Julie who didn't do anything but say: "If you think so, you should."

James frowned and rose. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, and Vilde and Julie looked back at him.

"Because we couldn't and can't tell you everything," Vilde said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sirius asked.

"We didn't think you'd stop asking for what we would do while we were here," Julie said, and Vilde bonked her head.

"I did fine avoiding saying that, Cookie!" she whined.

Julie looked innocently at her. "Sorry?" she asked.

"You're doing something? What?" James asked.

"See?!" Vilde said annoyed at Julie, who scratched the back of her head.

"We can't tell you," Vilde said to James.

"So much for that trust," he said.

"We can't tell you, James. You have to understand that! It would put all you in jeopardy," Vilde said.

"What if we don't care?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I don't care if you don't care, but _I _care!" Julie snapped.

"It's not enough," Sirius said, "I'm sorry." He then walked past the girls just like Lily.

Julie turned after him. "Sirius?" she asked, but he didn't turn. Remus rose followed by Pettigrew. They and James started walking to the door as well.

Vilde grabbed Remus' hand. "I thought _you_'d at least understand," she said, then let him go and turned to Julie.

As the door closed behind the three guys, Julie fell to her knees. Vilde sat down beside her and gave her a hug.

"I really hoped they'd understand," Julie whispered, tears running down her cheeks at the loss of Sirius.

Vilde stroked Julie's hair, and leaned her chin on her head. "I know," she said, "So did I."

**

* * *

**

**Me: **Heartbreaking…  
**Julie:** Sirius! Why?!  
**Sirius:** I'd never!  
**Me:** You just did. MOAHAHAHAHAAA! Oh, and thanks TwinzLover! You got your line, and hopefully your drama! :D  
**Remus: **If not, she's rather greedy, don't you think? Ah, well. I guess we're not friends anymore.  
**Me:** Nope :D  
**James:** You're such a sadistic … writer…  
**Lily:** You said it, Potter.  
**James:** Thanks Lily-flower!  
**Me:** Anyways… Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! :D I do hope for more! :D But I will be gone today and tomorrow, so next chapter won't come before Sunday, if even then… Look out for updates!

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	14. XIV

**A new, LONG chapter! :D:D And I want to thank my last reviewers!**

_DiamondSunshine_

_TwinzLover_

**Thank you so much for reviewing! ^^**

**And thanks to the ones who have favorited:**

_Lunitari18_

_MusicSavesMe711_

_DiamondSunshine_

_TwinLoverz_

**And to the Story Alerts!:**

_xXAMBERXx_

_the sudoku kid_

_MusicSavesMe711_

_DiamondSunshine_

_xXFreakyGreenEyesXx_

**I mean it! I really means a LOT to me, and please continue reviewing! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything inflicted with those books.**

**Claimer: I do own those who doesn't inflict with the books. Duh!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: A way to destroy it

A whole week had passed since Julie and Vilde had told their friends, or ex-friends. Lily didn't talk with them in the Dormitory. Sirius didn't play with Julie's hair or kiss her mouth. James didn't joke about how good he was in everything to them. They didn't look at the two girls during any of the meals. In the end, Julie and Vilde had decided to start eating in the kitchen.

Right now, that was where they were. They sat in complete silence and ate their food, thanking the House Elves heartlessly when they got food and drinks. Vilde looked at the House Elf that was coming towards them with two mugs of steamy hot chocolate.

Julie took hers and Vilde grabbed the handle of the other one. "Thank you," she said to the elf, who beamed at them and turned to walk away.

"Hold it," Vilde said silently. The elf turned with the same smile. "What's your name?" she asked, and the elf bowed.

"Billy, my friend," he said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Billy," Julie said with a smile on her mouth.

"Billy? Could you please get us something stronger?" Vilde asked with a pleading look. The House Elf shook his head.

"I cannot do that, miss. You're underage," Billy said.

Vilde frowned. "Not really," she said but stopped there.

"You don't have _anything_ a bit stronger?" Julie asked.

Billy shook his head so his batlike ears smacked his face. "I'm sorry, miss," he said.

"You shouldn't be," a calm voice said behind the two girls, who turned and saw Albus Dumbledore stand in the door to the kitchen.

"You weren't at breakfast, lunch or dinner," he said, "but I guess you weren't starving." His voice was calm and kind, the gleam in his eyes stronger than usual.

"Professor, have you been drinking?" Julie asked carefully, voicing what Vilde had wondered.

"Twin," Vilde said to her friend. Julie smiled.

"No, I have not," Dumbledore said in confusion.

"Oh, okay. You're just so … so …. Happy?" Julie asked. Dumbledore chuckled. Then he turned serious in such an instant that Julie and Vilde almost sweat-dropped.

"I need to talk to you in my office as soon as possible," he said, and Vilde and Julie jumped up immediately.

"We'll come now," Vilde said, and they walked after their headmaster.

At the office, Dumbledore gave them a handmovement to sit down by the desk. They did so, and looked curiously at him. "It's about the Horocrux," he said, and the two girls nodded. They had guessed as much.

"What about them?" Vilde asked, urging him to move on; they really wanted something that could distract them from the other, harder part in their lives.

"We need something that can destroy it," he said, and Vilde looked at Julie.

"Well, there is that fire that just keeps burning?" Julie asked.

"Yes, but it would do too much damage before I could stop it," Dumbledore said. Julie nodded.

"The Chamber of Secrets has a basilisk. The poison would kill the Horocruxes," Vilde said.

"But that is too dangerous," Dumbledore protested.

"Not if we have a rooster with us, and you," Julie pointed out.

"We will not go down to the Chamber of Secrets," Dumbledore said.

"Fine," Vilde said.

"Then _we_ will," Julie said.

Dumbledore sighed. "You two," he said.

"Well, you can't really expel us from Hogwarts. I mean, then we could never change the future. We're only doing what's necessary," Vilde pointed out.

"I don't like to lose my students, so I will go with you, but under one condition," Dumbledore said. Vilde and Julie frowned. "The rules you said to me when we went to find the first Horocrux is now not your orders but mine, understood?" he asked, and the two girls exchanged a glance before they nodded. In this matter, it was okay.

Julie and Vilde left the office and walked slowly up to the Common Room. This was what they were dreading. They had decided with Dumbledore that they would go to the Chamber the next day, and Julie and Vilde were trying to memorize the sounds that Harry and Tom had made in the movies, hoping that that was the right sound.

The Chamber entry did nothing to make them afraid, not if they had a rooster. They were afraid of seeing their ex-friends, and when they entered the portrait, that's who they saw. Sirius, James, Remus and Pettigrew were sitting in the chairs by the fire, looking up as the two girls walked in, only to quickly turn to each other when they saw who it was.

Lily was sitting in a corner with her friend, Marie. She completely avoided looking at the portrait and the two girls, like if she knew who it was. Izzy, Diana and Ann walked up to Julie and Vilde.

"What happened?" Ann asked with a curious tone, looking at the Marauders and Lily.

Julie frowned. "I can't tell you," she said.

"I wouldn't become friends with these two if I were you, Ann," Sirius' voice said behind Julie and Vilde, "They'd just betray you in the end."

Vilde turned slowly towards him. "Yeah, you would know everything about betrayal, wouldn't you?" she snarled.

Sirius got a pained look on his face, knowing she was talking about when he betrayed Julie. Said victim was standing rather still. Izzy looked at her, and saw tears running down Julie's face. She looked shocked at her, and then laid her arms around the girl in what she hoped was a comforting hug.

Vilde didn't notice the scene behind her and just kept sending death glares at Sirius. Lily rose and walked over to them.

"See? She's no good friend. She doesn't even notice when her friends starts to cry," Lily snapped. Vilde turned immediately to Julie and saw Izzy hugging her.

Vilde walked over to Izzy. "Take her up to the Dormitory," she said. Izzy nodded and she, Julie, Ann and Diana walked up the stairs.

Vilde turned to Lily with ice-cold eyes. "And neither do you, evidentially," she snapped back.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "She isn't my friend," she said, but Vilde noticed the hesitation in her voice, though she chose to ignore it.

"Fine," Vilde said in a normal tone, "That concludes our friendship, then. We're done."

Vilde turned on her heel and started to walk away when James grabbed her arm. Some people turned to see what was going on.

"What do you want, James?" Vilde asked resigned.

"Who's friendship?" he asked.

Vilde frowned. "Those who doesn't stand to fight for us," she said calmly.

"Well, why would we fight for you?!" Sirius bellowed.

The whole Common Room went silent. James sent Sirius a warning look that his friend didn't notice.

"Why don't we tell every one of these people who you really are?" Sirius snarled.

He didn't need to bellow anymore. He had everyone's attention. Vilde stopped struggling to get out of James grip. Her whole body froze. She couldn't do anything but stare.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. Then he turned to the people. "She and Julie are not to be trusted. They're not even fr-"

Remus had snapped. He had risen immediately and clamped his hand on Sirius' mouth. "Shut up," he whispered.

Sirius' eyes were still hard, but then they softened. They filled themselves with tears. He blinked, but a lone tear slid down his face. Remus withdrew his hand when he felt it. Vilde got her feelings back.

She wrenched free from James grip and walked towards the girls' dormitory.

She stopped beside Sirius though, and whispered: "You still have a chance. She will still forgive you. But only if you make it worthwhile. Don't screw up."

She then kept walking and didn't stop before she sat down beside Izzy, Ann and Diana while stroking Julie's hair.

**

* * *

**

**Me: **This was a long chap :D  
**Julie: **You've had longer.  
**Me:** Not the point.  
**Sirius:** What does 'twin' mean?  
**Me:** When someone says what the other thinks. If it's three people who thinks the same, it's 'triplet'  
**Sirius:** You're weird.  
**Me:** Sure am! ^^ But it's not my invention. It's Cookies ;D  
**Lily:** I was mean in the chapter…  
**James:** But you're usually very kind. And sweet. And hot. And cool. And gorgeous. And sexy. And-  
**Me:** We GEDDIT! Okay, Prongs?  
**James (blushes):** Right.  
**Me:** Anyways, will you readers just review? I just really like them. A lot! ^^ And it _was_ a long chapter… ^^

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	15. XV

**Here's a new chapter, folks! Hope you're happy now! Didn't think I'd be able to upload a chapter at all this week or next… Next week will be full of stress, and I will probably not be able to upload something before next Friday. I know, it's a long time… But bear with me. I know this isn't one of my longest chapters, but enjoy it anyways!**

**Oh, and PS: If someone of you have me as Author Alert, then you might notice two more chapters on another story of mine, but that's only because I have already made those chapters. So don't think that story is my top priority or anything. Actually, I think this story is my top priority. It kinda means more to me ^^**

**Then comes the big THANK YOU to the reviewers:**

_DiamondSunshine_

_Twinzlover_

-Thank you for reviewing guys! I really appreciate it! ^^

**And the single Story Alert from:**

_Angel of Music101_

-Thank you so much for adding my story to your alerts! ^^ Oh, and another PS: Do you like the Phantom of the Opera? Or was it just a random name? I like it anyways! ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will under any circumstances own the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Claimer: With exception of my OC's, Vilde, Julie, Izzy, Diana, Ann, Daniel and John.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Asking the question leads to the answer**

The next day was awkward. Julie and Vilde once again ate in the kitchen. But the classes were unavoidable, and it was no longer the sad tension between the friends. It was worse. It was heavier. Darker. But not sad. Just weird.

Dumbledore had arranged a meeting with Julie and Vilde that afternoon, and they slumped up to his office with a dark mind, which soon vanished when they entered the office. Fawkes was sitting on Dumbledore's desk, singing soothingly.

Dumbledore himself was sitting behind his desk, stroking the Phoenix. The two girls walked up to him and sat down by the desk.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" he asked quietly. "Do you even know where it is?"

Julie and Vilde rolled their eyes. "No, duh!" Vilde said.

"Okay, so you do, but how will we get in there?" Dumbledore asked with a deep look, challenging them to say that they did not have a plan.

"Do you know a spell that makes us parseltongues for a while?" Julie asked innocently.

"Parseltongue?"he asked confused, then a light seemed to fill his gaze. "Of course! Salazar Slytherin made the password in Parseltongue," he said, and the C-duo nodded. "Ingenious," he said to himself.

"Do you know a spell?" Vilde asked with a hopeful face.

"I think I came across one in a book in the Restricted section," Dumbledore said with a thoughtful look.

"Can you grant us entrance to the books, and the ones you've read in that section?" Julie asked.

The weirdest thing happened then. Dumbledore seemed to blush. Julie frowned.

Vilde snickered. "What have you been reading, Professor?" she asked while raising her eyebrows up and down.

Julie burst out laughing. "No way! There's _porn_ in the restricted section?! I'm so gonna find one. But not the one Dumbledore read, of course. I don't swing that way," she said.

Dumbledore looked up into the roof, pretending to not pay attention even though the blush was still there. The two girls couldn't help but think he looked damned cute when he did that. For an old man, of course.

"But back to the Chamber," Dumbledore said absentmindedly. Vilde and Julie exchanged a teasing glance.

"When do you think it was?" Vilde asked, snickering inwardly.

"It could be fifty days to fifty years. I have no idea," he said.

"What book do you think it could be?" Julie asked curiously.

"Maybe one about Salazar?" Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"That's a good start, but why would he be in the restricted section?" Julie asked.

"Not as in Salazar Slytherin, but as in the spells he made. If they were standing in a normal section, something awful would go wrong. The Slytherins would be all too great in everything. Salazar made a lot of cheating spells," Dumbledore explained.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Vilde asked and Julie snickered.

"Why? Salazar was a great wizard," Dumbledore said.

"But so is Voldemort," Vilde contradicted. Julie smirked evilly.

Dumbledore sighed. "You're right," he said, "Now, let's plan this carefully so we don't rush into something we're not ready for. The Chamber is very dangerous, after all."

"Right. I suppose Morfin and Marvolo are dead?" Julie asked all of a sudden.

Dumbledore looked confused at her. Vilde already knew where she was going.

"You mean Tom's uncle and grandfather?" Dumbledore asked, curious as to why she knew about it.

"Yes," Julie said expectantly.

"Marvolo is indeed dead, but Morfin is in Azkaban. I do not think he is dead," Dumbledore said.

"That's okay, as long as he is in Azkaban," Julie said.

"Why?" the geezer asked.

"We're going to Little Hangleton," Vilde said, and Dumbledore frowned at them.

"To the Gaunt's shack," Julie finished.

"Why would we go there?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"There's a ring there that we have to destroy. A Horocrux," Julie explained to him.

"It's probably the easiest to find as well. Maybe we should've taken that at first. It's gonna be bloody hard to get to the Diary and the Hufflepuff's Cup," Vilde said with a thoughtful mind, "And then there's the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw."

"That will be easy to find," Julie mumbled.

"Let's go get it now," Vilde said with a smile.

"Now, now. Don't be hasty," Dumbledore said and Julie and Vilde smiled.

"It's here at Hogwarts," Julie said, and Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw is still at Hogwarts?" he asked, and the two girls nodded. They then jumped up.

"We'll be right back!" Vilde said and walked out of the office with Julie behind her.

They ran up to the seventh floor to the wall. _We need the place where everything is hidden_, they thought as they passed the wall three times. The door showed itself and they walked into the room with a _lot_ of things.

They walked around the room for _ages_ and the walls with all sorts of things got more and more annoying.

"And the accio-spell doesn't work!" Julie exclaimed as she got very impatient. Her wand was in her hand and she frowned as she looked around.

"It was on a wig, wasn't it?" Vilde asked impatiently.

"Yes," Julie said and looked for a dollhead, but couldn't see anything.

"Maybe it's behind here?" Vilde asked and walked behind another set of bookcases. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" she then screamed at the annoying search.

"So much for not keeping Dumbledore waiting," Julie said and disappeared behind another shelf.

"Yeah. Maybe we should call it a nigh-"

"HAH! YES!" Julie exploded, coming around the corner with a triumphant grin, "I FOUND IT!"

* * *

**Sirius: **You should've uploaded before.  
**Me: **Or not! It is not your decision when I upload, Bitchius! So zip it.  
**Julie: **Hm, I sense a bad aura coming from Vilde…  
**Sweat-drop moment for me and Sirius  
Remus: **We still haven't forgiven you?  
**Me: **Nope. Gotta drag it a bit further…  
**James: **How much?  
**Lily: **I want to be your friend again!  
**Me & Julie: **Aw! So sweet!  
**Me: **I think we're gonna square up in the next chapter. But not you yet, Lily. Nor you, Sirius. Just James, Pettigrew and Remus.  
**Lily: **WHAAA?! Why _them_?!  
**Me: **Because I say so.  
**Remus: **So in the next chat-box, we're friends again?  
**Me: **Probab--- Hey! I'm revealing too much to my readers! YOU MORONS!  
I guess I spoiled it a bit. I'm sorry! I hope you don't hate me. Well, of course you don't! But please review and tell me what you think! I really appreciate the ones who has reviewed, and I'd be so thrilled if I got more! ^^

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	16. XVI

**WHOPIE! A new chapter **_**before **_**Friday! I am GOOD! (Cut one of the O's please)**

**I know it's not one of my longest chaps, but I'm working on the next. It'll contain some Sirius-sweetness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will the Harry Potter universe, along with its characters.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Izzy, Ann, Diana and Daniel (Woho…) ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Halfway through the darkness.**

Julie was holding the Diadem in her hands.

Vilde raised her fist in victory. "Oh YEAH!" she shrieked and then Julie lifted the Diadem to put it on her head. Vilde rolled her eyes and hit the crown so Julie lost her grip on it, and the crown fell to the floor.

"Are you freakin' PSHYCO?!" Vilde shrieked.

Julie frowned. "Yes?" she asked innocently.

Vilde rolled her eyes again and picked up the Diadem. "Cookie, this is a Horocrux. You don't know what a Horocrux can do to you. Don't go around putting it on your head!" she said impatiently.

Julie smiled and took the crown from her friend. Vilde frowned.

"Heh, you're too serious, Crazy," Julie said and Vilde snorted.

"Well, that's new," she mumbled, and then she said: "Let's go back to Dumbledore. He's probably wondering where we are." Julie nodded and the two of them left the Room of Requirement.

As they entered the office, Dumbledore looked up from a book and peered at them over his half-moon glasses. "You used a suspiciously long time," he said, the glint in his eyes dancing in the light of the candle on the desk, shining a bit in his long, sliver beard.

Julie once again smiled innocently. Vilde just smiled.

"Sorry professor. The room was filled with a lot of other stuff. We thought the room hadn't been used so much, but I guess we were wrong," Julie said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Here," Vilde said and handed him the Diadem.

Dumbledore studied it for a while. "It's so beautiful," he mumbled. Vilde and Julie smiled to him.

"But we should get going. Take care of it," Julie said.

Vilde huffed. Julie seriously just ordered _Dumbledore_ to keep something, he had a better knowledge about than her, safe? Vilde shrugged and rose from the chair.

"Good point," Vilde said to Julie.

Dumbledore nodded. "I will call you when I have a plan. And here," he said and stretched his arm out, "is your permission to enter the restricted section."

"Thanks," Vilde said and took the piece of paper. They then walked out of the oval office. They skipped down the stairs to the second floor, then walked over to the moving stairs and skipped up them as well until they were standing in front of the portrait.

"The password has changed. I thought the teachers warned you about that for breakfast," the Fat Lady said as they said the old one, force.

Julie and Vilde both sighed. "We haven't eaten breakfast in the Great Hall for ages," Julie whined.

Vilde shook her head in resignation. "Probably karma," she said, and leaned against the wall while slipping to the floor.

"Loyalty," a deep and serious voice said behind the two girls, and they turned immediately and saw Remus and James standing there. The portrait swung open. The two boys turned to the two girls, who were sitting on the floor.

James smiled slightly. "I guess we understand," he said eventually. He then reached out a hand for Julie to grab, which she did immediately, and he helped her up.

Remus turned to Vilde and reached out his hand to her. She smiled softly up at him and grabbed it and got pulled up.

"I kinda know what it's like to not tell someone something, and fear what they'd do when or if they found out," Remus said, and James looked at him understandingly.

The girls tried to look confused at him, but felt that they didn't manage it.

But Remus didn't notice. Or maybe he did, but blamed it on the fact that they might be sleepy.

"Well, are you staying there or not? I'm not gonna stay open for the entire night!" the Fat Lady snapped.

The four people smiled at each other before they walked into the Common Room.

Sirius was standing in the room, looking at the entrance when they walked in. Julie stopped smiling immediately and walked up to the girls' dormitory.

Vilde walked over to him. "As I said; you still have a chance," she said, then waved at Remus and James, and then walked up after Julie.

"He loves you, you know," Vilde said.

Julie nodded. "I know. Which is why he feels so betrayed," she said.

Vilde sighed. "You got a point there," she said.

"I always have a point," Julie said slyly.

"Not always," Vilde huffed.

"Riiight," Julie said.

"Let's just sleep, 'kay?" Vilde asked.

"Sure! Night Crazy!" Julie said.

"Night Cookie," Vilde said lazily. But no matter how lazy she was, she couldn't sleep.

She lay awake for at least two hours thinking about him. His beautiful smile. The feeling she felt when he took her hand. When he helped her to stand. She couldn't help but hope for that feeling for forever. He was just so kind, and the beauty he carried was just a plus. He was real nice. He just cared for everyone. And she just couldn't understand why he was single. Maybe he didn't dare to have a relationship. Maybe he was afraid of hurting someone.

But she only smiled at that thought. Remus Lupin would never hurt a fly intentionally, unless it was Voldemort, a death eater or that wretched werewolf who so much loved to hurt kids. Maybe Vilde would kill him, only because he ruined Remus' life.

Then she slowly, but surly fell into the darkness that seemed to clear.

* * *

**Me: **Okay, guys! I really hope you liked it! ^^  
**Sirius: **Who would? I still don't want anything to do with Julie.  
**Me: **Oh, it'll come soon enough…  
**Sirius: **Really? Whopie!  
**Julie: **You're just too cute, you know that?  
**Sirius: **Mhm! ^^  
**Remus: **You guys…  
**Me: **Are too cliché for your own good.  
**Remus: **Thanks, GD. I didn't know what to say ^^  
**Me: **Anytime, Moony. Anytime. ^^  
**Lily: **GD! I want to be friends again! Please! I hate hating people!  
**Me: **All in good time, Lils. All in good time.  
**James: **You're weird.  
**Me: **Heh, no kidding.  
**Lily: **GUYS! READERS! Please tell GD that I and Sirius-  
**Pettigrew: **And me!  
**Lily: **-and Pettigrew should become friends again. Well, in Sirius' case, sweethearts! She won't listen to us! Pretty please with Tom Riddle (second movie) on top!  
**Me: **Lily, do you seriously think they'll listen to _you_? I do. LISTEN TO LILY GUYS!!!!


	17. XVII

**New chap, folks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, or any characters from it.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Izzy, Ann, Diana, Daniel and the plot of this story**

**Please enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Operation MatchMaker!**

As Julie woke up that day, she smiled knowing it was Saturday, but then frowned, knowing that Sirius and Lily still hadn't forgiven her, and smiled again as she remembered that James and Remus had. She looked over to the redheads bed, in this moment being Lily and not Vilde. But then she looked over to that redhead.

"Crazy?" Julie asked quietly.

"Hn," Vilde said annoyed.

"Can we go?" Julie asked.

The only reason Vilde immediately shot up and grabbed her clothes and shot into the bathroom, was probably because even Julie had heard the sadness in her tone.

Julie frowned again and thought: _Maybe I should go and tell Sirius that Crazy seems to want to kill him… Or not… Ah, I'll just be with Crazy the entire day then._

She smiled at that thought, figuring that she had solved the problem, but then she heard a crash in the bathroom and ran into it, while the other girls asked what it was. Excluding Lily.

"Crazy?" Julie asked, but Vilde wasn't in the room.

The window was, however, open. She ran over to it and saw that the crash had been that she shattered one of the windows on the side of the castle to get out of the dormitory without Julie noticing to go confront Sirius. _Damn…_ Julie thought and shot out of the bath and after that, the dormitory.

Vilde had reached Sirius and dragged him into the bathroom, and then locked the door with an unbreakable spell she had learned. She looked angrily down at the damn dog. He now looked a bit scared under her cold glare.

"You … are … so … _dead_!" she snarled.

"Vilde?" Remus' voice said from outside the door.

"Not now, Moony. I have to kill something first," she snapped. Sirius flinched.

"Vilde, relax," James urged from the door.

"Do it yourself!" she said. Then running steps could be heard.

"CRAZY!" Julie shrieked.

Vilde had to bite her lip to not laugh. Sirius saw her humor. He quirked an eyebrow.

Vilde winked at him, and shushed him silently. "Yes, Cookie?" she asked in an angelic voice.

"Don't hurt him," Julie said exasperated.

Vilde smiled. "Why ever not?" she asked.

"Crazy," Julie said in a pleading tone. Sirius looked astounded at the redhead in front of him.

"Just give me a reason. I'll decide if it's good enough," Vilde said in an angry tone.

"He's my boyfriend," Julie said. Sirius' eyes widened. "And I love him," Julie added.

Vilde smiled. She walked over to the door, and unlocked it. She smiled to Julie then pushed her into the bathroom, and once again put the same lock on it.

"CRAZY!" Julie screamed.

"You won't get out of there before you square up," Vilde said in happy tone, brushing her hands against each other, turned to James and Remus and said: "Mission accompliched."

The two boys laughed and the three of them walked out of the Dormitory. Pettigrew was contemplation on following, and did in the end.

Julie leaned against the door. Sirius was sitting in the window. They were looking anywhere but at each other. Or Sirius was looking in the mirror which held Julie's reflection. She was real beautiful. And so funny and random. She was kind and intelligent, yet cruel towards the Slytherins for most of the time.

Julie was wishing that Sirius wasn't sitting in the window, because that would've been a good place to look when you weren't supposed to look at each other. It was too silent, though. And oh-so-uncomfortable. It was like a heavy stone pressing down on them. It lasted for a long time.

After sitting still for another ten minutes, Julie rose and started walking around in the room. After a couple of minutes, Sirius rose, and grabbed Julie's wrist. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"You love me?" Sirius asked eventually.

Julie blushed ever so slightly. "Yes," she said weakly.

"I love you too," he said solemnly, "But tell me everything."

Julie sighed. "I really have now," she said.

"You're sure? Nothing else to tell?" he asked, hinting towards something.

"If you're talking about your future, then I have no idea. Not unless you dump me. I wasn't a part of the books, remember? So I have no idea of what's gonna happen now. But help us to set up James and Lily. They need to become a couple," Julie said.

Sirius smiled. "But first, we need to be a bit couple-y," he said, smirking.

Julie once again blushed, but smiled just as sweetly up at him, as he did down on her. He leaned down and kissed her, with a response greedier than he'd have thought. He chuckled against her lips, and pushed back. Their lips moved in synch, and their tongues were soon dancing together. He slipped his hands behind her back, and she curled her fingers into his hair.

* * *

Vilde, James, Remus and Pettigrew walked up to the boys' dormitory to check on Julie and Sirius. When they opened the door, they heard muffled moans from the bathroom. Vilde and Remus looked directly sick, and ran downstairs at once. James was smirking as he came.

Pettigrew smiled sweetly. "I guess that worked out fine," he mumbled.

Vilde retched, and James chuckled.

"Aw, come on! It's cute!" he said with a smile.

"I have known her for _years_! I practically think of her as my sister! That was _disgusting_!" Vilde shrieked.

"Shush!" the entire common room yelled and the four of them looked around.

The people in the common room were all circled around something, and they pushed past the people to see what. Lily was sitting in a chair, her eyes bloodshot, and Marie holding around her shaking shoulders. James looked devastated to see his flower like that. Vilde walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

Lily looked at Vilde and the whole common room went silent; it was no secret that they weren't talking.

Then Lily lounged her arms out and around Vilde's neck. Then it got extremely silent. Like if no one was breathing; Vilde hated hugs. But then she laid her arms around Lily as well, shocking everybody.

"What is it, Charming?" Vilde asked quietly.

Marie held out a letter that read:

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_Early on the 18__th__ of December, your parents came to see a vet about the pain the dog, Socry, had in his left back-leg. The doctor tried to look for a better solution, but unfortunately, he found no other solution than to put down your dog._

_My sincerest apology,_

_Kathrin Bullstrode._

"Oh, God, Charming! I'm so sorry!" Vilde said when she was done reading the letter.

Lily shook her head. "He was old. Very old. He would have died soon anyways, but I was hoping it would be a time I was home," she said.

Vilde nodded understandingly, still hugging her friend. Because that was what they were now; friends. But that wasn't what shocked everybody else. Vilde had definitely set a new record in her longest hug ever.

* * *

**Lily: **YAY!  
**Me: **What?  
**Lily: **We're friends again! ***runs over and tries to hug GD*  
Me: *avoiding the incoming hug* **I don't think so. One thing is in the story, another is in real life.  
**Julie: **Eh, this isn't real life, Crazy…  
**Me: **Oh, stew it Cookie.  
**Sirius: **Julie…  
**Julie: **Sirius…  
**Both: **WE HAVE TO GO!  
**Me: **Oh, bad mental images!  
**Remus: **I think I need the bathroom…  
**Me: **NO! What if that is where they are?  
**Both: *Looks scared after the running figures*  
Remus: **You're right. We're doomed to stay here forever!  
**Me: **Oh, my! This is bad. It is bad indeed!  
**Remus: **What will we do?! We don't have any food!  
**Me: **Oh, God! I don't want to kill you, Remus!  
**Remus: **What do you mean?  
**Me: **Well, if we have to become cannibals…  
**Remus: **Oh, do not think that awfully bad thought!  
**Me: **It is too late, and I now lust for your body!  
**Remus: **I don't want you to take it!  
**Me: **Do you want me to die?!  
**Remus: **No… I just wish there was another way…  
**Me: **Me too…  
**Sirius & Julie: **WE'RE BACK!  
**Remus & Me: **WHAT?! How did you manage to do that so fast?!  
**Sirius: **Do what?  
**Julie: **We just went to get some chocolate…  
… … … …

**Okay, that was random… Hope you enjoyed anyways! And please review. If you liked the chatbox, I could just put it in the real story. But then I **_**need**_** reviews!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	18. XVIII

**A new chappie! WHOOPIE! Now, READ! And REVIEW! Because I am a good girl! ^^**

**To the reviewers:**

_Chocoholic93_**: Heh, you always think sock. No wonder really ^^ But you're welcome about the sis-part and the Sirius-part! And **_**damn**_** you must really love me! :S ^^**

_DiamondSunshine_**: Yup! BFF's! :D So, did I make you happy? Or am I too late? :S**

_TwinzLover_**: I'm really glad you liked it, and by the Hahaha's I suppose you found it funny ^^ And I think I already answered you in a PM on the rest of the review! Can't spill my thoughts to just anyone ^^**

_slytherinslut13_**: It kinda had to work out… ^^ I'm glad you're hooked, and I hope I didn't use too much time in updating to ya'll! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, or anything/anyone else in it.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Izzy, Ann, Diana and Daniel as well as the plot of the story, or whatever it's called ^^**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: To the mansion we go!**

"Are you going home for the Holidays?" Julie asked Lily as they walked together down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yes, I need to see Socry before he's put down," Lily said and Vilde and Julie nodded understandingly. "Aren't you going home for the Holidays?" Lily added.

Vilde and Julie both shook their heads.

"It's too far to Norway for our taste," Vilde explained.

Lily nodded. Then she smiled. "Hey, what if, and just say no if you don't wanna, you could spend the Holidays at my place?" she asked.

Julie and Vilde exchanged a glance, and then Julie threw her arms around Lily. "OKAY!" she and Vilde yelled psyched up.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I have to ask my parents first," she said, and the two girls' faces fell. "I'm sure they'll say yes," Lily said and the smiles came up to the faces again, and Lily sighed.

"I see you're friends again," Daniel said as they sat down.

The three of them shot him a death-glare, and he frowned.

"What?" he asked, "I just wanted to say that it's Quidditch practice tonight."

Vilde and Julie smiled.

"Okay!" Julie said and he left.

"I just _love_ Quidditch! It's so free! And so _windy_!" Vilde exclaimer, making Lily and Julie look weirdly at her. Julie because her BFF just said that Quidditch was 'windy'. Lily for another reason. "What?" Vilde asked.

"Well, it's Daniel?" Lily hinted.

"Oh, that son of Voldemort can just watch it," Vilde said, Lily and everybody in hearing-range winced at the name, and looked shocked at Vilde, excluding Julie who seemed to completely agree.

Lily shook her head and they started eating. Julie sat beside Sirius and Vilde, and Remus and James sat on the other side, James looking over at Lily. Vilde smiled at the two of them, thinking about how stupid they were. They should realize that they loved each other soon. Then Vilde looked at Remus, and realized that what she just said applied for her as well. _Damn_, she thought.

The Quidditch practice flew by (oh, the irony), and they walked up to the castle, extremely happy that the Holidays had started. Lily had asked her parents and the owl had just gotten back, and they smiled at the happy 'yes'.

The marauders were also going home for the Holidays, except the fact that Sirius was going to James' place. Remus was also going home, and after some research, Vilde and Julie found out that it was because there was no full moon this break.

As the train stopped by the station, the three girls walked on, and found a compartment to themselves. Lily wasn't surprised when the Marauders joined them, but was certainly not happy about it, but soon got over it as she and James started playing Wizarding Chess.

She won all the times, but she had a nasty feeling that James was holding back on her. She knew, despite his ego, that James Potter was anything but stupid.

"You're really good," James said, beaming at her.

That was another thing. He was happy she won. James was the most competitive person she knew. He'd never be happy about losing. But Lily shook it off, and just smiled slightly to him.

'_Maybe Potter really isn't that bad…'_ she thought, then frowned as she realized that this was James Potter. An arrogant bastard. But she couldn't help but smile when he told a mimicking joke to Sirius.

As the train stopped by the platform at nine and three quarters, they all said goodbye, and left each ways. Julie and Vilde hummed lively while walking towards the undergrounds with Lily.

"I assume you don't know how to use these places," Lily said when they walked down and had bought cards.

Vilde and Julie snorted.

"Different world, remember?" Vilde reminded her, and Lily made an 'o' with her lips.

They all snickered as they stepped on the escalator and got escorted down to the platform.

When they reached their location, the voice-speaker said: "Please mind the gap between the train and the platform." Vilde chuckled after remembering going to London with her family before they got to this world. Julie snickered as well, probably thinking about the time she had been in London. Lily smiled.

They stepped off the train and took the escalator up again and walked out into the free sun. They were in the west side of the city, out of the big crowd, to Vildes satisfaction; crowds made her uneasy, and she usually got short of breath. That was how her dislike for physical contact arose. Plus the fact that she was hypersensitive.

They reached a big house where Lily stopped. Vilde's and Julie's mouths hung open.

"This is your house?" Vilde asked incredulously.

Lily nodded shyly.

"Wow," Julie mumbled.

Then the front door swung open, and a woman and a man stepped out. The man had red hair, just like Lily, while the woman had black hair, but green eyes. You could easily see that they were Lily's parents, said girl looking very much like the black-haired woman. They both walked down to say hi, and reached out their hands.

"Mrs. Evans," Vilde said.

"Please call me Eleanor. This is Charles," Mrs. Evans/Eleanor said. Mr. Evans/Charles smiled nicely to them and grabbed their hands.

"I'm Julie, and this is Vilde, but you can also refer to us by our nicknames; Cookie and Crazy. We recently gave Lily one as well, Charming," Julie said professionally.

Vilde snickered. "For once, you sounded serious, Cookie," she said.

Julie smirked. "It's known to happen. Besides, this is very serious! It is our names," she said.

"Riiight," Vilde said sarcastically.

Eleanor and Charles seemed to enjoy their conversation, so in the end, Lily was the one dragging them inside. Both Vilde and Julie looked dumbstruck when they saw the house/mansion.

Lily giggled at both of them. "You guys are never boring, you know that?" she asked, and the two girls smiled innocently._ 'Innocent my ass'_ Lily thought and her smile grew.

"I guess you're right," Julie said with a smirk.

Vilde didn't pay attention. A most beautiful dog was lying in the basket by the corner. She got tears in her eyes, knowing that this was the dog that would die. "Hey Socry," she said quietly, remembering the name from the letter.

Lily walked over to the snow-white dog and sat down beside it, Vilde and Julie following, patting the dog carefully, as if it was a very breakable porcelain-cup. The three of them sat there in silence as the doorbell rung.

Lily rose and walked to get the door. Vilde and Julie stayed behind with the dog.

"What're you doing here?" Lily's voice asked confused.

Vilde and Julie looked up, but couldn't see anything, so they rose and walked over to the door.

Julie's jaw opened as she saw Johnny by the door. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she snapped.

"I took the train home as well, but then I couldn't find you. You just left me. At the school. All alone," he said with a sad voice.

Vilde looked at Julie and saw a painful grimace in a flinch of a second in her eyes.

Lily smiled. "Come on in, Johnny, and have some food," she said.

Julie followed him to the kitchen, while Vilde and Lily smiled to each other.

"That girl…" Lily said, giggling.

Vilde rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that one," she said.

In the kitchen, Julie helped Johnny to find some food.

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I totally forgot to tell you that I was leaving with Lily. But we can check in on the Leaky Cauldron," Julie said, and Johnny nodded.

"Nonsense," a man's voice said and Charles suddenly stood behind them. "You will all three stay here," he said with a smile.

"Are you sure that isn't too much trouble?" Julie asked.

"Absolutely. It will be my pleasure. Tuney will come home on Christmas Eve, and then we can celebrate well," Charles said, and Julie smiled.

"Thank you, Charles," she said and gave Johnny the sandwich she made for him. Then she walked out to the two other C's.

"So, I guess we're staying," Julie said, and

Vilde smirked. "Good," she said.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Nothing. You're just so weird, that's all," Lily said, and Julie and Vilde shrugged, then the three of them started laughing. It was gonna be a fun Christmas.

* * *

**Me: **Did yah like it?  
**Sirius: **I kinda did.  
**Julie: **Me too. It's sweet that we'll be celebrating Christmas at Lily's place.  
**Me: **But it is kinda weird that I'm putting out a Christmas chapter in the summer/spring, right?  
**Julie: **No one really cares.  
**Me: **True, but they kinda should, but whatever.  
**Remus: **I think it's okay to put it out before Christmas. It gives people something to look forward to.  
**Me: **That is pretty true! I'll make a good and merry Christmas then!  
**Julie: **You do that.  
**Me: **Great!

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. The more you review, the quicker comes next chapter! ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	19. XIX

**New chap folks, and I'm not sorry it took me five days. It's relatively little for other writers I've spotted ^^**

**And to my wonderful reviewers!!!:**

_slytherinslut13_**: Yeah, I know. I just liked the idea that they were rich, so I did what I did ^^ I'm glad you liked it. And I have to do some differences at times, right? ^^ Love right back at yah!**

_DiamondSunshine_**: Yeah, I know! It was sad to write, because I couldn't help but think of my own dog! :'( That was sad! I'd never survive such a letter. I have this weird thing about me where I just connect with animals better than humans. I'll probably end up like a catlady, except it would be dogs ^^**

_Kuroi Kasai_**: I'm really glad you liked it^^ They had to get along again at some point, right?^^ And about the beta thing, I'll get back to you on that in PM. And just a hint: It would be great! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, universe, characters, or time. I wish I did, but that's a completely different thing.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Izzy, Diana, Ann and Daniel as well as the story-line/plot/whatever ^^**

**ENJOY!!! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Shopping for friends**

The three C's walked in the lovely snow to the beautiful shops. They _had_ to buy the people some presents. They would all get one present for Johnny, Charles, Eleanor, _Tuney_, the three girls in their dormitory and the Marauders. The last was something Julie and Vilde had to force/blackmail Lily into doing, especially James, which meant she was on her way to fall for him.

They didn't say that, though. That might make her more stubborn, and then she would deny her feelings for him for forever. And that was not a good thing. After they had shopped, they split up, so that they could buy presents for each other.

When they finally were done with the shopping, they sat down by a cafeteria and ordered some food.

"Ah, cocoa! In the winter! GOOD!" Julie exclaimed, making other customers looked weirdly at her. "What?" she snapped.

Lily and Vilde chuckled and took a zip of their drinks, both of them getting dreamy expressions on their faces.

"It's just so good!" Vilde said dreamily, feeling a bit like Luna Lovegood.

Then she and Lily frowned. Julie frowned at them in wonder, and was about to turn when two hands closed over her eyes.

"Sirius," Julie said.

"How did you know?!" Sirius pouted, drawing up a chair to the table.

"First; I'm your girlfriend. Second; I know your scent. Thirdly; Charming and Crazy frowned, so it couldn't be James or Remus or Pettigrew. On the latter, only Crazy would frown," Julie explained, counting off her fingers.

Sirius smirked. "I'm your boyfriend," he chimed. Julie rolled her eyes along with the two other girls.

"No, you're my bitch," Julie corrected, making the girls snicker.

Sirius' smirk grew. "I don't really mind that," he said, leading to another eye-rolling.

"But James is in the shop, and he's on his way over here. And Remus and Pettigrew are coming here as well. They're a bit further away, though," Sirius added, and Lily sighed.

"Damn," she said.

"Ah, you know you love the fact that James is coming," Julie said, and Lily smacked the back of her head while giving her killer-locks. Then silence.

Julie and Vilde both screamed on the top of their lungs, making the customers jump: "YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!"

Lily blushed a deep, _deep_ red, but said: "I didn't think about it, okay? I thought the bonk in your head would serve as a denying thing."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Sure you did, Charming. Sure," she said. Note the sarcasm.

Vilde snickered at the two of them. "You're both really pathetic, you know that, right?" she asked.

"Says the Remus-lover," Julie mumbled.

Vilde narrowed her eyes. "What was that, Cookie?" she asked.

"Nuuuthing, Crazy," Julie said.

"Bitch," Vilde muttered. Then the four of them noticed that the entire café was looking at them with incredulous eyes. "What?!" Vilde snapped, and they turned to their food again.

"Muggles. They're just so stupid," Julie mumbled.

"Probably the only interesting thing in their lives is to pay attention to teens," Lily said with annoyance.

"But your parents are great, and I'm looking forward to meeting Tuney!" Vilde said, meaning it as well.

She and Julie had decided to make sure that Petunia would become real girlpower, and never fall for Vernon. That would be great. If they couldn't do it, they would annoy her for the rest of her life by showing up unexpectedly in weird wizard cloaks that they never wore elsewhere.

As Vilde was in deep thought on how to annoy Petunia even more, if she hated them, she jumped sky high when some hands landed on her shoulders.

"GAH! You … you … _moron_!" Vilde shrieked at Remus, who smiled innocently at her.

James stood next to him, in between Vilde and Lily, something Lily narrowed her eyes at. Pettigrew stood next to Julie and Sirius.

"Have you guys missed us?" James asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! So much! Life is just not worth living without you, Prongs!" Julie said with sarcasm, everyone laugh, except James of course. He frowned and dragged a chair to the table and sat down, and they all ordered some drinks.

"Anyways, we bought you all presents," James said, and put pressure on 'all', even though not so clearly.

"Aw, that's sweet!" Vilde said.

"We bought presents for you too!" Julie said with a smile like a girl just got her lollipop she had been drooling at for hours would have.

Vilde fished up her bags and looked around. "Ah, here they are," she said.

"You know, you're starting to sound suspiciously like Dumbledore," Julie said with a smirk.

"Really? That's the best compliment you've ever given. I mean, we have a lot in common. We both like guys," Vilde said, and everyone around the table, except Julie, harked in their drinks.

"_What_?" Sirius hissed.

"You didn't _know_?" Julie asked incredulously.

"Why do you think he has no girlfriend? He's so popular he could pick and chose!" Vilde said with the same incredulous tone. They all frowned.

"I never thought about that," Lily said silently.

"I just lost all my respect for the dude," Sirius said with a deep frown.

"Gah! You're such an annoying pup, you know that Bitchius?!" Vilde snarled. Sirius looked shocked at her.

"So you're saying that since Dumbledore's gay (the guys flinched at the word)… Oh come ON! Just because he's gay he doesn't deserve the respect for all the things he has done in life?" Julie snapped, annoyed.

Lily started to frown as well. "That's just like boys to judge," she said.

Julie turned harshly to her too. "Oh really, miss know-it-all?" she asked with sarcasm.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine, you're right, some boys actually accept it," she said and Julie looked away. Lily then added silently to James: "If they're gay."

James snickered, and Lily just seemed to notice she had just said it to the boy she hated with her life. She frowned and took a zip from her drink.

"Ah! Here is yours Remus," Vilde said and handed him a gift that he accepted with a genuine smile. Vilde smiled back, and then went back to the bags. "Sirius," she said, not sticking her head up this time, just her arm and he took the gift. "Pettigrew and James," Vilde said and straightened up with two wrapped presents in her hands.

They both took the right one. Julie found her presents too and gave them to the four different guys.

Pettigrew looked happy he just got one, and he should. Lily had actually convinced them in that part saying that if they got presents for the three marauders, they had to count the fourth wheel as well. They didn't really mind Pettigrew so much anymore, they actually found him somewhat funny, but they'd never admit it, only to each other.

The marauders found their presents for the girls, and Lily actually smiled as she accepted the one from James, who beamed at her with shiny, starry eyes.

Julie gave Sirius a goodbye kiss, and a heated one at that. Lily was biting her lip, not to smile sweetly at them. Vilde rolled her eyes and tried not to think too much about it. Julie was having a great time with Sirius' lips, and nothing could stop her being happy at that moment. This was her world. Her and his world.

She pouted like hell when Vilde completely destroyed their world, though. They then waved to the boys, and yes, including Lily, and then walked back to said girls house.

* * *

**Sirius: **May I say… ABOUT BLOODY TIME! You've been out for ages! Or, for you at least…  
**Me: **It's only been five freakin' days, Bitchius! And besides, I will have at least five days between my every update, unless people are _begging_ for more.  
**Julie: **How cruel can you get? Wait… Don't answer that…  
**Me: **Good choice, Cookie.  
**Lily: **You guys are just the perfect team…  
**Me & Julie: **We know! o.O Twin!  
**Lily & Sirius: ***Sweat-drop*  
**Sirius: **Hold it a sec… ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS _GAY_?!  
**Me, Lily & Julie: **You got a problem with that?! o.O Triplet!  
**Sirius: ***Sweat-drop, then scared stiff* No. No problem. Just a shock.  
**Remus: **If you payed attention, you'd have noticed in the other chapters that there was mentioning of it in chapters before.  
**James: **Yes, Padfoot. Sometimes you're just weird…  
**Sirius: ***Pouting* That's mean guys…  
**Me: **Aw, I don't pity you at all!

**Now, as I said, I'm not sorry it took five days, and it will take five days. No reviews calls for drastic strategies. o.O**

**But I hope you liked the chapter! And if you didn't, just push the button (Oh, you know what I'm talking about) and tell me what's wrong with it. There's always room for improvement! ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	20. XX

**HEY Ya'll! How yah doin'?!**

**NOW TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!!!!**

_Chocoholic93_**: Thank you, you're welcome, and no. I have to keep him alive for some time longer… ^^**

_slytherinslut13_**: I'm glad you liked it ^^**

_DiamondSunshine_**: Yeah, who isn't? ^^ Thank you! I'm glad you like it, because I know this story is a bit Mary Sue, but it just isn't any point in writing it if nothing's supposed to change… And besides, it **_**is**_** called a fanfiction for a reason ^^**

_TwinzLover_**: Hehe, just start begging, girl ^^ Nah, just kidding. I'm glad you liked it, and I will put some more VildexRemus in the near future, but I have to make a steady go on Lily's emotions, otherwise it's gonna be a bomb when she and James finally starts dating in the last story I'll write ^^**

_xXAmberXx_**: Hehe, I'm glad you find it funny! I hope you'll enjoy this chap as well! ^^**

**And that goes to all of you, but before that, you know what:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or anything J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind put in the books.**

**Claimer: I do own these characters; Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Izzy, Ann, Diana, Daniel, and somehow I own Charles and Eleanor, but not quite. Just their looks, personality and names. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Now, ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Day of their lives**

Petunia was a skinny girl with shoulder-length black hair and brown innocent eyes. Julie and Vilde saw them getting away with a lot of pranks with her around. Petunia was pretty cold to them at first, but when they kept nagging her and following her everywhere, cracking random jokes, she eventually softened.

And it was Christmas Eve. Lily had been rather quiet since the hour Petunia came home on. Vilde and Julie knew it was because Petunia had really developed certain hatred towards wizards and witches.

"Hey! Tuney!" Vilde exclaimed and held up a teddy she found underneath the black-haired's bed.

Petunia darkened, and Vilde and Julie laughed.

"Relax!" Julie said.

"I've got about a gazillion teddies in my bed," Vilde said, "Let's see, there's Panthera, Aslan, Angel, Isa, Balto, some Norwegian names like Bamsemoms-"

"Yeah, yeah! We geddit, Crazy!" Julie snickered, and Petunia laughed.

"Hm, you're rig- OH DAMN! I totally forgot to mention Oskar and Matilda!" Vilde exclaimed dramatically.

Petunia clutched her stomach for laughing so much. "You girls are so weird!" she exclaimed.

"No, duh!" the two girls said in synch.

Petunia chuckled.

"Girls!" Charles' voice said from downstairs.

"Yup!" the three girls squealed in choir.

"Dinner!" he said, and the three girls jumped up and ran down to the table with goofy grins.

Lily was sitting by the table, and didn't look up as they walked in, not even when Julie sat down beside her.

"What is it?" Julie asked in a whisper.

Lily shook her head. "Later," she said, then she finally looked up as her father and mother came in and smiled to them.

Julie frowned. It didn't seem real. Vilde had also noticed and looked questionably on Lily from across the table.

"Where's Johnny?" Julie asked.

Vilde looked innocently into the air.

"What did you do?" Julie asked slowly.

"Nuuuthing," Vilde said smiling.

"Crazy?" Julie pressed.

"Fine! He's upstairs playing on the station," Vilde said.

"HEY!" Johnny's voice said from the roof, "I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry! She made me! I had no choice!" Vilde said dramatically, and Lily laughed, and it pleased both Julie and Vilde to see that it was true.

Petunia laughed as well, and that's when Lily's laugh seemed to stifle. Vilde and Julie exchanged a look. So that was why. She was afraid Petunia would become a better friend than her. The two girls rolled their eyes at her, and she frowned. Then they looked at Petunia and back at her, pointing slightly. Lily understood and smiled a soft smile.

Julie and Vilde smiled as softly back, until Julie's turned mad, and she sprung up from her chair and dashed up the stairs. "GET HERE NOW, JOHNNY!" she shrieked and they heard quick steps as if someone was running, and then Julie and Johnny dashed down the stairs together, Johnny pouting.

They sat down by the table and everyone grinned at them before Eleanor said to start eating after a short prayer. Neither Julie nor Vilde knew that Lily had Christian parents. They should've asked. They folded their hands and closed their eyes as Eleanor spoke the prayer.

After the meal, which was delicious, they all sat down in the bigger and much cozier living-room. The windows were huge, not that ideal if you wanted to see a scary movie, though. Both Julie and Vilde felt like they were in one of those old houses you could see in Pride and Prejudice, or anything like that. But then again, they had a pool in the back of the house, inside, mind you, so it wasn't really that old-fashioned.

"I heard from Lily that you're all getting along fine with the Marauders," Charles said.

Julie and Vilde both looked surprised at him then at Lily.

"I didn't know you talked about them. Much less by their nickname," Julie said with a teasing frown.

Lily blushed red, and Vilde and Julie snickered silently.

"And to answer your question, we have. Cookie here is actually dating one of them," Vilde said, Julie rolling her eyes.

"Oh, really?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, to be young in love," Charles said, and all of them laughed.

"But how is your school, Tuney?" Vilde asked the black-haired girl, who frowned.

"It is so _boring_! And the people are so annoying," she said.

"Heh, I understand," Julie said, thinking about their own dimension.

Charles and Eleanor left the room to go and get the cakes ready. Johnny had gotten permission from Julie to play a bit on the playstation, and come down again when the cakes were ready.

"Are there any hot guys?" Vilde asked Petunia, who seemed to blush ever so slightly.

"Well, there are two guys…" she said embarrassed.

Lily turned to look at her sister and said in an excited voice: "Really? Who? Not that blond dude, I hope. The black-haired one?"

Petunia looked a bit shocked at her sister before she smiled. "Yeah, the black-haired one," she said.

Lily smiled. "Yeah, he's good-looking," she said.

"What's his name?" Julie asked curiously.

"Howard Pickle," Petunia said shyly.

"Oh, catchy name," Vilde said and muttered his name under her breath.

Petunia, Lily and Julie looked weirdly at her. She didn't notice, though. Something that was pretty usual about her.

"And the second?" Julie then asked, making Vilde come back to reality.

"It's the brown-haired, right?" Lily asked and Petunia nodded.

Lily smiled approvingly.

"What's his name?" Vilde asked.

"Vernon Dursley," Petunia said and Vilde and Julie cringed at the mention of his name.

_Damn, she's already gotten a crush on the dude…_ Vilde thought, frowning as she did. Julie seemed to be having the same thoughts.

"Is he nice?" Julie asked cautiously.

"I dunno. He's the most popular boy at school. I'm not a popular girl. He doesn't talk to me. I don't think he knows I exist," Petunia said, and Lily looked sadly at her sister.

"Of course he does. He just needs a push," she said.

"No. No push," Vilde said, and they all looked curiously at her, except Julie who looked annoyed. "I mean, I want to see him," Vilde said kindly and Petunia nodded.

"Sure. They always play soccer on Christmas Day," she said.

Vilde and Julie exchanged a look, and they knew they were thinking the same thing; _Vernon Dursley playing soccer?!_

"Okay, then we'll see him tomorrow!" Julie said decidedly, and now the three girls were looking oddly at her.

Not that that was so unusual. Eleanor and Charles walked into the room carrying two big plates of cakes each.

"Johnny!" Julie yelled up the stairs and Johnny came rushing down.

"Bon appetite!" Eleanor said and they all started cutting the cakes, having the day of their lives. Well, at least kinda.

* * *

**Okay guys, I am soooo sorry that it took me this long to update! Well, at least it feels like a long time. Don't hate me. And I locked the door tonight… I'm suffering from a mayor headache at the moment… We have a calculus test tomorrow… :S Well, please review and tell me what you think!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	21. XXI

**New chap! I'm sorry it took so long… Really, I am. But it was actually only six days, even though it felt like months to me. I've been really busy with exams and stuff, so forgive me. But don't think it'll change. Until the summer comes, I won't be able to update as often as I did. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but you have to bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters in this story, or the universe.**

**Claimer: But I do own my OC's Vilde, Julie, Izzy, Diana, Ann(e) [don't remember, no time to check], Daniel, Johnny, the names Charles and Eleanor and something Pickle.**

**To my lovely reviewers!:**

_DiamondSunshine_**: Yeah, imagine him in the outfit… Weird, really… (About Vernon and soccer)**

_slytherinslut13_**: I've decided to make sure Petunia does marry Vernon, actually. But I'll make sure he's not some kind of prima donna that thinks he can rule everything until Dudley comes along.**

_TwinzLover_**: Vernon is gonna be nice. And he's gonna stay nice. Depend on it ^^**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Acceptance from many parties**

When Vilde woke up the next morning, she wasn't happy anymore. She woke up at six a.m.! And the bad thing was she couldn't sleep. In the end, she walked down to the kitchen and found Petunia sitting by the bench.

"Hey, Tuney," Vilde said drowsily.

Petunia turned quickly, holding a hand over her chest. "You scared the jeez out of me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Vilde said and walked over to her, sitting down on the bench next to the black-haired girl.

"Why are you up?" Vilde asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Petunia said simply.

"Any reason?" Vilde asked.

"I never … Nothing," Petunia said.

"Oh, come on. Just tell me. I can't judge you," Vilde said.

"Fine. I never treated Lily as a sister after she started Hogwarts. When we learned that she was a witch and all. I just couldn't accept it, because…" Petunia stopped.

"Because it made you feel left out," Vilde added for her.

She knew this. The memories of Snape had been more than just about his love for Lily.

"How did you know?" Petunia asked, not really shocked.

"I'm good at reading people and their emotions?" Vilde more asked than stated.

"Yeah, probably," Petunia said with a weak smile.

"But you know, Lily is always gonna be there for you, if you should start treating her like a sister," Vilde said with a comforting smile.

"You don't hate me for looking down on you and your kind?" Petunia asked.

"Nope. It's completely understandable. People don't like what they don't understand," Vilde said simply.

"True," Petunia agreed.

They sat in silence for a while, during which Vilde walked over to the fridge to get something to drink.

As she sat down again, Petunia asked: "Do you really think she'll forgive me?"

"Eh, duh! She's your sister, for crying out loud. She's gonna forgive you. If not, I and Julie will have to take away her C-name," Vilde said like it was a big deal, and a hard thing to say.

Petunia snickered. "You girls are so random," she laughed.

Vilde smiled and took a zip from her coke. "Too true," she agreed.

The two girls sat there, talking about a lot of things like boys and school and normal stuff. Well, except the magic part, of course. Then the clock turned ten, and Charles and Eleanor came walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, you're up already?" Charles asked confused.

"Tuney, are you a sleep-in as well?" Vilde asked.

"Yup," Petunia said.

"Awesome! We will be those friends that actually can sleepover without being waked up as early as the sun!" Vilde said randomly. The three persons in the room sweat-dropped.

"Well, merry Christmas," Eleanor suddenly said, and Vilde found herself in a big, massive, huge, exploding, tight group-hug.

"Oh! That's something you don't see every day!" Julie's voice said from the kitchen door.

"Help … me!" Vilde mouthed desperately.

"Hey, guys. Vilde is getting claustrophobic," Lily said.

Said girl's parents let go of the redhead and looked confused at her.

"I'm hypersensitive, so I hate physical contact," Vilde explained.

"Oh my! Why didn't you say so, love?" Eleanor asked.

"No reason," Vilde said with a frown.

The grown-ups chuckled a bit. Petunia smiled and walked over to Lily, wrapping her arms around her. Lily's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Merry Christmas, little-sis," Petunia said.

Lily wrapped her arms around her sister. "Only by two minutes," she said and added: "But merry Christmas to you too."

Julie and Vilde awed at the two and then exchanged a look.

"Mental hug?" Julie asked.

Vilde shook her head. "If you hurry it up, you might get a real one," she said.

"Whoopie!" Julie exclaimed and ran over to Vilde.

Said girl raised one arm and two fingers poked Julie on the forehead.

"Naw, poor girl. You were too late," Vilde said with a wicked grin.

Julie narrowed her eyes. "Idiot," she muttered.

"Moron," Vilde said back.

"Whatever," they both said.

The doorbell rung, and Eleanor smiled kindly. "I'll take that, you just go sit in the living-room," she said and the girls plus Charles and Johnny, who had unnoticeably walked into the kitchen, nodded.

As they all sat down, Eleanor's voice said: "Come on in, be careful with the last step. The plank is a bit loose."

Vilde, Lily, Julie, Johnny and Petunia leaned a bit towards the door, trying to get a peak on who it was.

When they did, Lily turned shocked to her father. "What the beep are the Marauders doing here?" she snapped silently.

Charles chuckled. "You just said 'beep'," he said childishly.

Lily narrowed her eyes and was about to say something else when: "Merry Christmas, Lily-flower!"

Lily closed her eyes and calmly drew a deep breath, turning towards James with a fake smile. "Hello, Potter," she said with a restrained calmness to her voice.

"Happy to see me?" James asked with a big smile.

"Ecstatic," Lily said in a voice laced with sarcasm.

Sirius dumped down between Julie and Vilde, who looked annoyed at him and jumped a bit away. Remus looked a bit insecure around the room until Vilde grabbed his arm and pushed him down into the couch next to her. Pettigrew sat down next to Petunia.

"So why are you here?" Vilde asked curiously.

"Well, I and Charles invited them. We thought it would be nice to have some guests on visit," Eleanor said and Vilde and Julie resisted the urge to scream something like 'nice to have some guests' with sarcasm.

The two C's looked over at Lily who was sitting next to James with no route of escaping.

"So, let's open our presents!" Julie shrieked and grabbed a random, black wrapped present from the box at her feet. "From Pettigrew!" she said and ripped the wrappings off. Inside was a box with a nice necklace with the name 'Cookie' on. Julie frowned and then smiled. "GAH! Crazy! I want to hug Peter!" she shrieked and then screamed: "GAH! Crazy! I just called Pettigrew Peter!"

"Just hug him," Vilde said and Julie jumped up and gave a curt hug to the rat. She sat back down after the hug.

Pettigrew smiled widely and Lily picked up her present from him. It was the same type of necklace with the name 'Charming' on. She gave him a warm smile and a longer hug than Julie had given him.

"I suppose mine is one with Crazy on, then?" Vilde asked with a wide grin as she opened hers. Inside was just what she had expected, the same silver as the other necklaces and the same name in the same gold. "Thanks Peter," Vilde said and he beamed at her, thankful that she used his first name.

Petunia looked into her box and found a package from him as well. She looked troubled at it.

"Don't worry. I know you haven't gotten anything for me or anyone else of us Marauders, but it was pretty cheap," Pettigrew said. Julie, Vilde and Lily raised their eyebrows. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant it as a lucky draw!" Pettigrew said quickly.

The three girls smiled and waved it away. Petunia opened the package with a small smile, and on the necklace she got was the name 'Cautious' on. The three C's smiled.

"You know what Peter? That's a brilliant name for her," Vilde said, smiling at him.

They all decided that it was a great name, and it was now her C-name.

"Here girls," James said and handed the three C's a package each.

Vilde got some candy along with a nice bracelet, and Julie got candy as well and a silver bow.

"Thanks, Prongs," Vilde and Julie said in choir, Julie giving him a hug.

Lily was sitting in the chair, tears in her eyes. James was smiling warmly at her. Julie and Vilde and the rest of the people looked curiously at what she was holding. It was a necklace in gold shaped as a heart. It could be opened and whatever was on the inside made Lily jump to her feet and give James a solid hug. He chuckled slightly and wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl.

"It's amazing. Thanks, James," Lily said through her sobs.

Julie snatched the pendant out of Lily's hands and pried it open, peeking inside. "_Special in my heart_," she read out loud and showed a picture of Lily and her dog, Socry, as a puppy.

Sirius smiled sweetly. "You truly outdid yourself, Prongs," he said and James smiled, patting Lily's back.

Vilde and Julie were smiling at the two lovebirds-to-be. Sirius gave a package to Julie, and she opened it, smiling as she saw the pendant with a blue crystal, probably sapphire, shaped as a heart.

"You know, you won't get that expensive gifts from me," Julie mumbled.

Sirius snickered. "I don't care as long as it's good," he said with a smile.

Vilde then got a package from Remus. Her fingers were almost shaking as she undid the wrappings, and her eyes widened as she saw the content...

* * *

**Me: **o.O Cliffhanger!  
**Sirius: **You're starting to get annoying. Making a cliffhanger when you won't be able to update in the nearest future!  
**Me: **Who said that?  
**Sirius: **You.  
**Me: **Crap! I busted _myself_?!  
**Julie: **Now you did.  
**Lily: **You're one weird person. And btw! THANK YOU JAMES! SO SWEET!  
**James: **No problem, Lily-flower!  
**Remus: **It wasn't very much like you. And how did you get the picture?  
**Charles: **We might have been helping a bit…  
**Eleanor: **Charles! We weren't supposed to say!  
**Peter: **Not only did I get a hug, get called by my given name and decide a C-name, I'm called Peter in this chatbox.  
**Me: **Yeah, I decided that since you haven't done anything wrong yet, and most likely won't, you deserved some kindness. So here it is. And the story will continue with your given name from now on.  
**Peter: **YAY!  
**Me: **Heh, you're a bit funny too…

**So, anyways! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did, tell me what you enjoyed. If you didn't, tell me what you didn't like. Flames are welcomed as well, as long as it doesn't involve a **_**lot**_** of cursing… ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	22. XXII

**New chappie guys! I don't know how long it's been, and I don't care :D So there. I have no excuse whatsoever, and no intention of finding one. And I won't be answering the reviewers on the chapter anymore. I don't see the point, when I answer them directly, so heh ^^ Besides, it's troublesome. But I will thank the ones who has reviewed, and they are as follow:**

_ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire_

_TwinzLover_

_Chocoholic93_**: (Since she wasn't logged in at the moment, I guess I have to answer) Yeah, I was thinking about him buying some underwear, but what the hey. I at least made him give you something good ^^ Right? I don't really remember… :S**

_DiamondSunshine_**: So since you didn't log in either, here's your answer: Thank you! Means a lot! ^^ You know, when I do use the name, I get these Goosebumps for some weird reason. I don't really know why… Maybe the story is important to me? ^^**

_Nitrea_

_Hermitt_

**Thank you all sooooooo much for reviewing! :D:D:D:D Dunno what I'd do without you guys! ^^**

**Now to the dis and claimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Claimer: The only characters I do own, is Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Izzy, Diana, Anne, Daniel the appearance and economics of the Evans-parents as well as the plot of this story. Oh, and that guy… Pickle, wasn't it? :S**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Remus just learns things**

"Oh my God, Remus," Vilde whispered, "How the heck did you get this?"

"Well, it wasn't easy," Remus replied.

Julie stretched her neck and saw the same as Vilde and her eyes widened as well. "No way! But that's impossible. Crazy lost it so long ago!" she said.

"And I never told you that," Vilde added.

"True, but I noticed that it was gone," Remus explained. He looked a bit troubled.

"What is it?" Petunia asked.

Vilde slowly stuck her hand into the package, and when it came in sight, a necklace in silver with a silver dragon on hung. Petunia frowned.

Vilde smiled to her. "I got this in two thousand and- I mean when I was seven. From my father," she said, her voice suddenly a bit thick. Lily and Julie both looked comforting at her. The rest looked confused.

"My father didn't come wit- I mean, he died," Vilde said quickly. She was about to say that her father hadn't been shot into another dimension and time, as well as her sister, Lisa.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Eleanor said, and the rest also looked really troubled. Vilde smiled to Eleanor, but ignored the rest.

"But how did you find the pendant?" Julie asked Remus.

"I was- eh, outside. I found it by the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, something that didn't surprise me," he added. Vilde and Julie snickered.

"And what were you doing there?" Vilde then asked, and Remus smiled.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," he said.

Vilde smiled back at him, then she gave him a hug. "It means a lot, Remus. Thank you," she said to him, and released the grip around him, adding: "But I didn't know you even knew about it."

"I did. And I could see that it was important to you. So, I just kinda knew," Remus said.

Julie and Lily pretended to 'aw' behind them.

"But open your present, Cookie," Vilde said to Julie and Remus handed her the present.

She unwrapped it and found tons of chocolate inside, along with a ring with a weird stone, red as well.

"I know how much you like foxes, so I thought this would suit you," Remus explained.

Both Julie and Vilde got real angelic looks on their faces, thinking about their animagus forms.

Julie then smiled so big her eyes was only thin slits. Then she threw herself over Sirius and Vilde and wrapped her arms around Remus. "CHOCOLATE AND A RING? I should be _your_ freaking girlfriend, not some dog who doesn't know the difference between fur and hair!" she shrieked. Vilde frowned at the girl in her lap, and Sirius pulled her back.

"Hey!" he said insulted.

"What?" Julie asked innocently. Sirius narrowed his eyes, and then pouted.

"Aw, Paddy. You'll always be my bitch," Julie then said, and Sirius was in between a smile and a frown.

Lily, Vilde and the three marauders tried to not laugh, not really succeeding, making Sirius' smile/frown into a real frown. This led to loud laughter from the ones trying not to.

"Here you go Lily," Remus said and Lily accepted the gift.

She got a book she had been looking for for ages, and all three girls were amazed at how he managed to find just the gift for them. Both Vilde and Julie got a dress from the Evans in different shapes and colors. However, the dresses were literally ball gowns. Vilde's was yellow and had to be tied in the back like a corset. The dress had one strap with a beautiful flower on. Julie's was blue and long with a split in the side. It didn't have straps, and the split was 'controlled' because of straps that tied the split together at the hip.

"This is amazing! But it's way too much," Vilde said, looking worried down at the interior.

"Nonsense," Charles said, "Now, Lily and Petunia, you can open yours."

Lily and Petunia shared a confused glance and then started unwrapping each their presents. Inside each box was one dress in different colors. Lily's was emerald green, fitting her eyes perfectly.

Petunia's was dark red. The fashions of the dresses were different. Lily's was sleek and perfect for her personality and Petunia's was so classical she could pretend to be the star of an operashow in it.

There were also shoes, gloves and tiaras in the boxes. One pair of each. The two girls stared disbelieving at their parents.

"But you said we'd never get such gifts because you said it would make us think we're superior," Petunia said.

"No one is as down to earth as you, my loves. Besides, one gift like this doesn't mean next year, you know," Charles said, and the two girls giggled.

"THANK YOU!" they both shrieked and threw themselves at their parents.

James smiled so sweetly at the way Lily hugged her father, at the time, and Vilde and Julie couldn't help but hope they soon got together. James' eyes were just so filled with love that it couldn't be described. It almost hurt that Lily couldn't see it. Remus and Sirius had also noticed this and Remus patted James slightly on his back. James beamed up at him.

"NOW! It's parents time!" Julie exclaimed and everybody jumped as she threw herself at the package from her parents and siblings. "It better be good," Julie warned as she looked at Johnny who seemed to shrink a bit. She unwrapped the gift and found the book _The Outsiders_ in it. She beamed at Johnny. "THANKS!" she exclaimed, remembering that she really liked this book.

Her and Vildes family had decided against buying anything else than books for their daughters.

"No way!" Vilde said.

Julie frowned. "What?" she asked.

"Cookie, a word please," Vilde said and grabbed her present from her mother with as well. The marauders and the Evans looked confused after them.

In the kitchen, Vilde was frowning. "We're in 1976, Cookie. The book came out 1965. This is just so weird. I mean, we read it in 2010 in school with the Vulture as our teacher!" she said.

"And your point of dragging me into the kitchen was?" Julie asked.

Vilde's frown deepened. "I have no idea," she said with a thoughtful expression.

Julie rolled her eyes, and then both of them started laughing.

"Wait!" Julie suddenly said, "If we're in 1976, it means that Lily and James die in five years."

Vilde's eyes turned sad. "No way," she whispered, even though she knew it was true.

The Potters had died the 31st of October 1981.

"Guys?" Remus' voice said behind them, and the two girls turned quickly.

His eyes were filled with horror, and Vilde and Julie both knew: Remus had heard more than he should have.

* * *

**Remus: **o.O I found out! Yay me!  
**Me: **No need to applaud. It only happened because I let it!  
**Remus: **That is kinda a good point.  
**Me: **No duh!  
**Julie: **You're not gonna start with the whole; No duh!-thing are you?  
**Me: **Of course not. Relax Cookie.  
**Julie: **Good.  
**Remus: **Where's Sirius? He always speaks in this chatbox-thingy.  
**Julie: **Good point, Moony. *turns to GD* Where's Sirius, Crazy?  
**Me: **Nooowhere… (A)  
**Julie: **Tell me, or I might hurt you!  
**Me: **o.O I'm so scared! NOTE THE SARCASM!  
**Julie: **Where is he, then?  
**Me snickering evilly: **Oh, I think I might have placed him somewhere not so safe if you want to keep away from the trash…  
**Julie: **CRAZY! **Runs away and tries to find Sirius.  
Remus: **Where is he really?  
**Me: **You know me too well, Moony. He's in the bathroom puking up the bad mushrooms I gave him ^^  
**Remus *sweatdrops***

**So, there you have it folks! My schemes always succeed! But I think I have to run, because I feel like the ground underneath me is vibrating, meaning Cookie is coming to kill me, so BYE! ^^**

**OH! REVIEW PEOPLE! If not, maybe Cookie **_**will**_** kill me! o.O OH! AND that was a cliffhanger! :D:D**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	23. XXIII

**Here it is guys! New chappie! I know it took some time. And I have no excuse. I think I just really want to be done with the story. It's not as thrilling to me as it was anymore, so… It will take some time, though, since I'm gonna write a sequel to this one… so… Anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Izzy, Anne, Diana, Johnny, Pickle, Daniel and the looks of Mr. and Mrs. Evans.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: ICE-CREAM!**

"Remus!" Vilde exclaimed and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room.

She placed him in a chair. Julie bit her lip.

"Tell the others that they can't enter the kitchen. I and Remus need to pack some packages or something," Vilde immediately said and Julie nodded, walking into the living-room again.

Vilde turned to Remus. "Remus, say something," she said.

Remus fixed his eyes on her. "They _die_?" he asked incredulously, and Vilde grabbed his face.

"Hey, we, me and Julie, we're gonna stop it from happening," she said.

"Oh yeah? How?" Remus asked, his voice stiff.

"We have a plan. Just believe us. Don't think about it. We won't let it happen. I promise you," Vilde said with a secure voice.

"That's why you guys are always so sad. Who else dies? Of the marauders, I mean?" Remus asked.

"It doesn't matter. We're gonna stop it. Okay?" Vilde said.

"I die, right?" he asked.

"No. We won't let you. _I _won't let you," Vilde said harshly.

Remus looked down at her from where she was kneeling, still holding his face in her cold hands. "Vilde, can I tell you something?" he asked.

Vilde nodded. "Anything."

"I'm… nothing," Remus said, and Vilde knew at once that he was about to say that he was a werewolf.

"Tell me," she said.

"Maybe later. We should go back in," he said.

In the living-room Julie told them about the packing.

"Packing. Right," Sirius said.

Just then Vilde and Remus walked into the room again, and both looked like dead corpses.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I don't remember where I laid the rest of the presents," Vilde said with a pout, "Oh, well. The only presents missing are the ones for you guys, so it really doesn't matter." Sirius and James were the ones pouting now.

"Oh, wait! I have Peter and Remus' presents!" Vilde suddenly shrieked and ran into the kitchen again.

As she came back she was smiling widely.

"But I didn't find Prongs or Padfoot's presents," she said, and the two pouted before she threw them at them. "FINE," she shrieked and sat down resigned on the couch.

As she did so, she looked worriedly at Remus, who seemed to be doing fine hiding the shock that two of the people, oh wait, three with _himself_ in this room would die in the future. He caught her looking at him, and he nodded a small nod, which no one noticed. Vilde smiled to him and turned to Julie who was unwrapping another present.

"Are we getting ready for dessert?" Eleanor asked.

Everyone nodded happily and walked into the kitchen.

"Isn't it best with some breakfast first, though?" Johnny asked and everybody looked weirdly at him. "Sorry, just trying to sound like I care," he said and smiled, "Let's eat some dessert!"

Everyone cheered and sat down by the table, all of them getting a big portion with ice cream dripping with chocolate sauce. Julie smiled and licked it all off, making Sirius smirk as he though socky (the C-girls word for perversion) thoughts, as usual. Vilde rolled her eyes along with Remus and Lily.

Then Julie looked up from the ice-cream. "Hey, Cautious!" she said, and Petunia looked up at her with a smile.

"Yup?" she asked.

"We have to go down to the football-pitch soon!" Julie exclaimed, and Petunia blushed.

"Now?" she asked.

"YES!" Vilde and Julie bellowed in synch.

"Fine," Petunia said and halfway rose.

"WAIT! We have to finish the ice-cream first!" Vilde shouted.

"Right," Julie said.

Simultaneously, Vilde and Julie dug into the ice-cream and within two seconds, it was all gone.

"Let's go!" Julie said and jumped up.

The people in the kitchen all sweat-dropped. Lily and Petunia rose as well. Vilde looked at the marauders and showed a sign, telling them to follow.

"Johnny, will you stay or come with us?" Lily asked.

"I have to finish the game," he said with a small smile.

"Okay, whatever you say," Julie said and the youthful teens walked out of the house, down to the football-pitch.

As they reached it, a group of teens the same age were playing soccer.

"Come on! Let's join them!" Vilde said and made a run for it, only to have Petunia grab her hand.

"Are you crazy?" she whispered dramatically.

Vilde frowned. "Yes. That is my name," she said.

"Right. But only boys play soccer," Petunia said.

Vilde narrowed her eyes. "Oh really? Let's see about that," she said and ran to the pitch again, Julie following.

"Our strategy?" the small asked.

"Our strategy," the tall confirmed.

They both entered the pitch, none of the boys noticing. Then Julie dribbled the guy with the ball and kicked it over to Vilde, who took it with ease and all the boys stopped.

"Gonna let us play?" Julie asked.

The boys snorted.

"Girls? You would get hurt and run home to weep to mama," one of them said with a babyish voice.

"My mama is back home in Norway, so I think not," Vilde snapped.

The boy frowned.

"Well, we're not going to go easy on you," another boy said.

"I wouldn't ask for anything else," Vilde said with a smirk.

But really, she was extremely annoyed. She couldn't stand boys who looked down on girls.

"Let the match begin then," a boy with black hair said.

Vilde and Julie looked around, curious to who was Vernon, hoping to the Gods that it wasn't any of those who had talked. The team was split, the two girls on the same team along with five other boys. Vilde was the keeper, and Julie was the striker. Two boys were back in defense and three boys in the middle. One of them was rather pretty. He seemed well like by everyone.

Then came the whistle and the game begun.

* * *

**Me: **You go GIRLS!  
**Lily: **Yeah!  
**Julie: **We're the BEST!  
**Petunia: **Definitely!  
**The marauders plus football-players sweat-dropping.  
Me (dangerously): **Did you say something?  
**All: **No!  
**Me (sweetly): **Good!  
**Once again they're sweat-dropping.  
Julie: **Boys are just generally stupid.  
**Me: **Mhm.  
**Sirius: **So not true! Moony has better grades than you!  
**Remus: **Don't drag me into this.  
**Me: **Sure, but I'm talking about common sense.  
**Sirius: **Oh! Well, then. NO! So not true!  
**Julie: **And how fast they get things.  
**Lily: **Yeah, they're pretty slow.  
**Petunia: **And egocentric.  
**Remus rolling his eyes.  
Sirius: **What are you—WE ARE NOT SLOW!  
**Me: **You keep telling yourself that, darling.  
**Sirius: **I wi—HEY!  
**All girls: sweat-dropping.**

**Anyways, that's it for now. I know it was a short chapter, but I've started on the match. And this time I know what I'll write. I hope you liked the chapter though! And tell me: WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN? I'm not sure. I mean, awesome that the girls win, but would that be too obvious? Maybe I should let them lose, but the boys will see during the match that the girls are good as well? And maybe it should be a tie? Julie has to score one goal. That has to happen. So either the girls loses 1-2 or tie 1-1 or win 1-0. What do you want? TELL ME! ^^**

**Oh, and I have changed my author's name to Gaara and Itachi's Devil, but I'll still refer to my self as Gaaras Devil. Otherwise it's too long to do this!:**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	24. XXIV

**o.O New chappie people! I know it's not the way it was supposed to be, but I'm not sorry. I think it is better this way ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters (which aren't that much mentioned in this chapter, sry…)**

**Claimer: (Oh, this will be a long list… Here we go:) I do own Vilde, Julie, Johnny, the looks of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, the looks of Dursley, Pickle, Izzy, Anne, Diana, Dandle, Pat, Pihol, Carlings and Frekls. (puh!)**

**And thanks to my reviewers!:**

_Hermitt_

_Deidara-Is-Beast_

_2Lazy2LogIn_**: I know. Youthful is a destroyed word in my mind. All I think about is Gai and Rock Lee then… ARE YOU SERIOUS? OFC I watch Naruto! (Did you fail to notice my name?) Oh, well. Julie is girl power. Very. In reality, I think she's more girl power than me. And therefore I think she should score a goal. There you have it! ^^ And send me a PM if you want to say something else. They always make me happy ;)**

_Chocoholic93_

_TwinzLover_

_DiamondSunshine_

_bloolagoonafairy_**: Did I answer you? I'm not sure I did. If I didn't, send me a PM ^^**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Seven too! That's a record for me ^^**

**ENJOY THE GAME!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The game**

The girls' team started. They didn't say anything against that. They wouldn't let that opportunity slip by. Number four positioned himself in the middle and kicked the ball to number five. He dribbled the ball on forth and sent it to Julie, who was smirking as she kicked the ball along, and sent it to number six.

He kicked it towards the goal and then sent it to Julie, but she was standing too far away, and number two on the other team took the ball and kicked it into the air and over at the other end of the pitch.

The striker of the team came in full speed towards Vilde, who got ready for the ball and just then, the striker kicked the ball with seemingly all his strength and Vilde flung herself at the ball, managing to stop the ball before it entered the goal.

"Oh, that's a nice save from Boyum," the 'commentary' said.

He was the normal keeper of the team Vilde was on. The normal striker was the judge.

"And she kicks out the ball and Carlings has it and he sends it to Flikke who shoots the ball at the goal! Will it be a score? Oh, too bad. The ball was saved by the brilliant Pat," the commentary said.

Vilde rolled her eyes and smiled at the commentary and then focused back at the game. The ball was in the hands, or feet, of number seven, the striker on the opposite team. He was coming fast, but number two on her team tackled the ball and kicked it forth to number five. He smiled and kicked it on to Julie, who kicked it to six, who missed the ball and it rolled out of the field.

"That was out, and the boys' team, Frekls, has the ball. He kicks it on to the striker, and he rushes forwards to the goal. He is extremely fast, that Dursley!" the commentary said, and Vilde's eyes opened wide along with Julie's.

They both froze for a second, and a second was all it took. The ball had passed Vilde and shot into the net. All the boys on the other team cheered endlessly. Vilde rolled her eyes and kicked the ball out. But not before taking a good look at Dursely.

He was skinny. He was brown-haired. He was… _pretty_. Without the darn mustache and triple-chin, he looked good. He had kind, playful eyes, and at the moment they were very triumphant.

"Too bad that Boyum let the ball slip. I think she was paralyzed for a second or so, since she didn't even look at the ball. Oh, well. A goal is a goal, right guys?"

This comment was responded by lots of cheers.

"Oh, well. So much for restoring the honor of girls, right?" the commentary said and Julie glared daggers at him.

"We're not done," she snarled.

"Too true. But soon you will be," another guy said.

"You got that right, Pickle!" the commentary said.

Vilde and Julie's head zoomed to the boy. He was tall, skinny and had black hair. He was gorgeous!

"Let's continue!" the commentary said, "Dandle has the ball and sends it to Flikke, who seems real angry! She pushes forward and avoids every tackle! She is skilled, no reason to try to deny that!"

Julie smirked and was soon close to the goal. She shot the ball with all her might and sent it to the right corner top of the goal. The keeper didn't realize this, and he jumped to the left.

"Oh, too bad, Pat! Oh, well. It seems we have to eat our words! The girls just made a score, and lies tied with the boys. It is only three minutes left of the match, so what will happen? Will the boys win? Will the girls win? Or will it all be a tie? You will find out, in the next chapter!"

* * *

**Sirius: **Hey, this is ridiculous, GD! Continue!  
**Me: **Or what? Relax, will yah Bitchius? This is my story, and I couldn't control myself!

* * *

"Juuust kidding!" the commentary said with a wink of his eye.

The ball continued to be sent everywhere.

"Pat sends it out after a beautiful save, but Dandle takes it! He sends it towards Boyum who runs out and kicks it hard, and it flies up into the air and Flikke takes it! She attacks the ball like a crazed hyena and smacks it as hard as she can, but unfortunately, there is no score!

"Pat sends it out again and Pickle takes it! Pickle sends it to Dursley who sends it back again. Pickle closes up to the goal! Boyum is getting ready to throw herself. But Pickle sends the ball to Dursely as a diversion and the ball is sent straight to the ne- Nope. Boyum saves," the commentary said.

"You don't have to sound so disappointed!" Vilde shrieked at him, ball in her hands.

It had started raining like crazy, and it was way cold. He flashed a smirk at her. Vilde rolled her eyes and kicked the ball as far as it went.

"Five-"

Carlings got the ball and sent it directly to Julie.

"Four-"

Julie kicked it towards the goal and ran as fast as she could.

"Three-"

She pushed herself to her limit and beyond.

"Two-"

She kicked the ball as hard as she could, and it flew towards the goal.

"One-"

Pat got ready to save.

"STOP!" The ball hit the net.

"DAMN!" Julie shrieked.

"Ah, it ended as a tie, even though Pat was unable to save the last ball. The time left was too short," the commentary said in a fake dramatic sad voice.

Vilde once again rolled her eyes. "WELL DONE COOKIE!" she then screamed over the pitch.

Julie raised an arm in gratitude.

The marauders, Lily and Petunia walked over to Julie, and Vilde ran across the pitch in the heavy rain. "What'cha think?" she asked.

Lily smiled widely. "You go, girls!" she said loudly.

Vernon and Howard walked over to them.

"Good game," Vernon said and Vilde and Julie beamed at him.

"Thanks," Julie said.

"I guess we shouldn't underestimate girls, ey?" Howard asked.

Vilde, Julie, Lily and Petunia nodded gravely, the latter a little flushed.

"Petunia?" Vernon asked in surprise.

Petunia stared at him, shocked that he knew her name. "Yes?" she asked slowly.

"You know these girls?" he asked with a smile.

"Yup, they're Lily's classmates," she said.

"Cool," Vernon said with a true smile, making Petunia blush ever so slightly.

The commentary walked over to them. "Nice game. Sorry about the rude comments," he said.

"No prob," Vilde said, "You weren't all that bad."

"Say, any of you going to the party tonight?" he asked. Everybody, except Vernon and Howard of course, looked confused at him. "You don't know?" he asked and they shook their heads.

"It's a party every year today. I thought you'd know about it, Petunia," Howard said.

Petunia was in a too shocked state to do anything but shake her head. For crying out loud, the boys knew who she was!

"Oh, well. You're invited to come. Everyone over sixteen is," he said.

"Awesome!" Julie exclaimed.

Vilde nodded in agreement, and turned to the commentary. "Say, what's your name?" she asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked with a smirk.

"So I don't have to call you 'the commentary' in my head," she said angrily, pushing away any perverted thoughts he had going on in his head.

"Oh, right. It's Henry. Henry Pihol," he said.

Vilde and Julie both turned their lips into thin slits so they didn't have to laugh.

_Pihol? WTF? _Julie thought as she focused all her thoughts at Sirius' abs so she wouldn't laugh; they were nothing to laugh about. More drool about.

"DURSLEY, PICKLE, PIHOL! COME ON!" Dandle yelled from the pitch.

The three boys turned.

"So, we'll see you then?" Vernon asked, looking directly at Petunia, who blushed and nodded slightly. "Awesome!" he said and turned along with the boys and walked over to the others.

"YOSH!" Vilde exclaimed, "A party tonight, lads!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. But they all smiled rather quickly.

"Now, we'll have to find out what Petunia will wear to make you dead-drop-gorgeous!" Julie shrieked and they all trooped out of the court, Petunia blushing red.

* * *

**Sirius: **Hm.  
**Me: **Nothing else to say? Is it too good?  
**Sirius: **Could be better.  
**Me: **Indeed, it could. Indeed.  
**Julie: **You're so thinking about Dumbledore now…  
**Me: **Gee, what gave it away? The scratching of my none-existant beard, or the 'indeed'-thingy?  
**Julie: **Both.  
**Me: **Right.  
**Lily & Petunia: **GIRL POWER FOR THE WIN!  
**Me & Julie: **Indeed.  
**Boys sweat-dropping.  
Girls: **Anything you'd like to say, boys?  
**Boys: **N-no!  
**Girls: **Thought so.  
**Me: **Aaaaanywayyyyyssss! This is my first time ever writing a football-match. Never done it before. I don't pay attention to football. I don't play it. So I hope I wasn't totally off the game… I thought about having some injuries and stuff like that, but nothing. So deal with what you got, and give me some reports on what could've been better, because I know something could have been. So tell me, and I'll be pleased. And I wanted it to be a tie, because it wouldn't be too obvious or too bad. So I completely agree with you, _DiamondSunshine_!

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	25. XXV

**New chapter? I'm sorry guys, for making you wait so long for the chapter, and therefore this chapter is the longest I've ever made! If you don't count the one-shots. But without the chatbox and the A/N and song, it's 2310 words here!**

**Disclaimer: I do still not own the Harry Potter characters or universe.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Howard Pickle, the looks of Mr. and Mrs. Evans and the looks of Vernon Dursley.**

**And props to my reviewers!**

_DiamondSunshine_

_MusicSavesMe711_

_Hermitt_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Party!**

As the four girls and the marauders reached the house, the marauders said they would meet up at the party. Vilde, Julie and Petunia smiled at that, but Lily, not so much.

"Mrs. and Mr. Evans! We're taking your beautiful girls to a party tonight, meaning Johnny, you will have the opportunity to play on the GameBoy. Okay?" Julie yelled as she walked into the door.

Johnny was there at once, hugging his sister. "That's the best Christmas present anyone has ever give me!" he fake-sobbed.

Julie rolled her eyes as the other three girls laughed.

Vilde stuck her head into her bags. "Okay, so what can we find to make you real attractive? If that's even possible," she added thoughtfully.

Behind her back, Petunia blushed bright red. "I'm not that pretty. Not like you," the girl said.

Vilde turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me? That is so not true!" she said with a frown, "Come on, Cautious. You know fairly well that you're as pretty as me, if not more! And I'm not saying that to say that. I mean, your hair is so silk-like, just like Lily, your skin is the perfect match for the color of your hair, even though it's black and your skin is real white. It's perfect. And your eyes are enchanting, and you know it."

Petunia was as red as a tomato at the moment, and Vilde turned her attention back to the wardrobe.

"AH! Found the perfect outfit!" she exclaimed and showed it to Petunia who looked scared back.

"I can't… I can't _wear_ that!" she shrieked.

"Of course you can. Now, come on!" Vilde said with a smirk and pulled Petunia with her into the bathroom.

Julie was rummaging Lily's closet and shook her head. "You have a lot of pretty things, but mostly for real balls or too cute for a hardcore party. So, we'll see what Vilde's got. She's about as tall as you and has the same size, right? The one you wore at the party last year fit?" she asked.

Lily nodded, thinking about that dress. "But that was way to revealing," she said.

"Oh you know you liked it. So come on! I have the perfect outfit in mind. If Crazy brought it back from Hogwarts, that is," Julie said thoughtfully.

"Let's go!" Lily said, giving in.

The skirt and shirt at that party had made her feel more mature, and Julie knew it, so why deny it? They entered Vilde's room and Julie finally found what she was looking for.

"Now, let's go fix the hair!" she said and they walked back to the other bathroom.

"What'll you wear?" Lily asked, looking skeptically at the clothes in her hands.

Julie showed her a dark body without straps and a pair of red, short shorts. The body was open on the sides. Lily relaxed. The clothes she had weren't that bad after all.

Petunia was sitting with her back to the mirror while Vilde put makeup on her face. She was a bit uncertain, feeling that Vilde and Julie were more the daring types and would have more aggressive makeup, but she had agreed.

Vilde smiled. "Relax, Cautious. I know what you're thinking, so be happy you got stuck with me and not Cookie. She's a bit more daring than me. At least in the makeup-thingies," she said with a snicker.

Petunia nodded, not completely at ease. After another ten, painful, minutes, Petunia was allowed to turn and look herself in the mirror. And nothing could stop the shock when she saw herself.

She wasn't even sure it _was_ herself. Her eyes were painted a nice shade of purple, her hair pressed into a high bum with a small pony-tail running out of it. Her mouth was shiny, and no color, just perfect, and her skin was purer than usual.

"I look…" Petunia trailed off.

"Gorgeous? Beautiful? Awesome? Not so innocent? Cute? Hot? Sexy? Lovely? Pretty? Sweet? Cool? Ric-"

"I GET THE POINT, CRAZY!" Petunia bellowed.

"Naw, her first time yelling at me," Vilde said proudly with fake sad eyes looking into the roof, holding her hands over her chest.

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go," she said.

Vilde smirked. "Oh, we will," she said with a big smile.

Petunia and Lily walked out of the bathroom at the same time and walked towards each other. When Lily opened the door, she and Petunia squealed loudly.

"God, you look BEAUTIFUL!" Lily shrieked.

"YOU TOO!" Petunia yelled back.

Petunia was wearing a purple shirt matching her eyelocks. The shirt had a deep V-neck and laces were on the sleeves and the cut. She was wearing black pairs of tight jeans and high-heeled boots.

Lily was wearing a blue tank-top, showing some of her white skin and white shorts with black tights under. Her shoes were black high-heeled boots. Lily was wearing red eyeshadow and matching lipstick as well as some rouge. All the four girls were wearing the necklaces from Peter with their names on.

Julie was wearing the black tank-top body with the red shorts and pantyhose under. Her silhouettes were the same color as her shorts. It had a good push-up effect. Her eyes were painted light with a streak of black. Her hair had more volume than usually.

Vilde was wearing a tight grey dress with a low neck, pushing up her boobs more than her bra did. This was something she actually wasn't aware of. She wore pantyhose underneath and white silhouettes. Her hair was tied into a pony-tail with hair-needles, which was easy to take off and hide in her bra where her money was.

"You know, people really should think of us girls walking to parties with no place to hang our purses and no pockets on our clothes. They should really make pockets in the bras. That would be so much better!" Julie said.

Vilde nodded, completely ignorant to the two other girls who didn't seem to know what to answer. No wonder, though. Vilde and Julie were actually three years older. In the real world or other dimension that is.

"Shall we go then?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, yes. We will!" Julie said and they all walked out of the house.

The four girls all walked into the doors of the party, music filling their ears.

"You brought your iPhone, right, Crazy?" Julie asked.

"Oh yeah!" Vilde said.

"Then let's go play some _real_ party music," Julie shouted.

Vilde fought her way through the crowd and got on top of the stage. She shut off the music and everybody looked confused around.

"Okay everybody! Are you having a _blast_?" she yelled and loads of people cheered. "All right! Now, I'm gonna play some different kinda music. You've probably never heard it before!" Vilde screamed out to the crowd.

Just then the marauders entered.

"Do you think we'll find them in this crowd?" Remus asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said and pointed to the stage.

"Oh, I like her style," James commented, receiving a look from Remus. "Relax, Moony. Just kiddin'," James excused.

"Are you ready?" Vilde shrieked.

She then turned and hit play. She jumped down off the stage, landing gracefully on such high-heels. Then she ran over to Julie and they walked out on the dance floor.

_Haha  
It's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix  
You know that S 75 Street Brazil  
Well, this year gon be called Calle Ocho_

_Que ola cata, Que ola omega  
And this how we gon do it_

_Dale_

The two girls started jumping around singing along with the song as:

_One-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_I know you want me  
You know I want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha_

The girls were dancing towards each other pointing at each other and the crowd, showing them to come join them.

_One-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

The people, mostly the already drunk, joined them and swung back and forth.

_Rumba (si)  
Ella quiere su rumba (como)  
Rumba (si)  
Ella quiere su rumba (como)_

As the song contiuned, so did the girls and they sung with the chorus. Sirius was having a massive nosebleed at the look of Julie. Said girl came towards them and dragged with her Sirius out on the dance floor while Vilde tried to get Lily and Petunia out on the dance floor. James looked in that direction and saw Lily in the clothes and had a massive nosebleed as well.

Lily noticed this, and blushed even more as Vilde turned her around in a swing. Vilde looked in the same direction as Lily and winked at the guys. She skipped over to them, and they sweat-dropped.

"You," James said when she reached them.

"Sure, sure," she said.

"What is this music anyway?" Remus asked.

"From mine and Julie's time," Vilde said with a smirk.

"Seriously? The 2000ands?" James asked.

"Aw, that's too bad. That means the music doesn't even exist in this world," Peter whined.

"Ah, well isn't it Vernon and Howard?" Vilde asked and walked over to them. "Yo," she said and they both looked at her with a smile.

Howard seemed a bit drunk.

"What's up?" Vernon asked, and Vilde smiled.

"Oh, nothing really. What do you think of the music?" she asked.

"Catchy," Howard said simply.

As the night got wilder and drunk, everybody was dancing on the dance floor with no exception. James and Lily were dancing, Vilde and Remus, Julie and Sirius and Petunia and Howard. Out of all those mentioned, Vilde was the only one who hadn't been drinking at all. For once.

Then the song switched to 'Stamp on the Ground'. It had been played once before, and everyone was cheering now. Lily, James, Vilde, Remus, Julie and Sirius joined up and danced together, while Petunia was pulled a bit away by Howard. Vilde and Julie both noticed this, Julie being a little too drunk to make anything out of it.

But Vilde got wary. She looked over to them and then they evacuated the dance floor. Petunia's face was pretty unsure of what would happen now, but went with it. Vilde frowned. She danced in two more seconds before her mind went to the protective one.

"I'll be back!" she yelled over the music, "You're in charge of the music, Cookie!"

Julie flashed a smirk, saying she heard.

Then Vilde followed Howard and Petunia. "Where is she?" she asked herself, looking around.

Vernon came in sight as he tore open the boys' lavatory and then a yell could be heard.

"Howard, get off her!" Vernon's voice called, and Vilde ran over to the lavatory.

Everyone in the room had gone quiet. Vilde wrenched up the door, and saw Petunia lean against Vernon, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

Vilde ran over to her and Vernon gave Petunia to the redhead. Petunia's shoulders shook a bit, and Vilde held her close. Vernon looked like he could punch Pickle, and yes, he was Pickle now. Not Howard.

"Vernon, he's too drunk to realize anything," Vilde said calmly, no matter how much she wanted to punch him.

Vernon looked at her. "Right," he said and the three walked towards the door of the lavatory. Then Vilde saw a tear in the shirt. Her eyes twitched and she turned.

"YOU DESTROYED MY SHIRT?" she yelled on the top of her lungs and plunged forward, her fist connecting with Pickle's face.

Then she huffed and walked over to Petunia who was giggling. Vilde would never admit it, but the shirt meant nothing to her. She only wanted Petunia to smile. She hated when her friends were sad or scared.

"Let's go home," Vilde said to the black-haired and she nodded with a smile.

Vilde looked for her cell when she realized that was plugged into the music-player.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Vilde asked, and Petunia nodded and gave it to her.

Vilde ran her fingers over the buttons and sent it to Lily.

Lily was in a tight dance with James as her phone gave a beep. She was amazed she could hear it over the phone. She looked down and saw it was from Petunia. She opened it at once, worry clear in her eyes.

_We're going home. Cautious had a little too much to drink. I'll tell you more when you come home. Don't worry. She's gonna be fine. Have fun, and give a kiss to James for me! ;)_

_-Crazy_

Lily rolled her eyes. "Cookie!" she yelled over to the girl making out with Sirius.

She broke and turned with a curious look.

"Crazy and Cautious went home! My sis probably couldn't take so much to drink!" Lily yelled with a smile.

Julie nodded and continued to make out with Sirius. Remus and Peter were both dancing with some random girls and all the remaining of the friends had a great time.

Petunia, Vilde and Vernon were walking towards their homes in a slow pace. "You know, you didn't need to come with me," Petunia said to Vernon.

"Oh, that's okay. I had enough for one night," he said with a smile.

It was amazing how dazzling Vernon Dursley could be. It was definitely someone Vilde never had imagined.

As Vilde and Petunia reached the house, Vilde smiled. "I'll see yah later, Vernon, nice to meet you," she said and walked into the house, closing the door before either one of them could react.

Then Vilde looked through the window at the side.

"Well, thanks again. For walking me home and, well…" Petunia drifted off.

"I'm sorry it happened," Vernon said with a sad voice.

"Don't worry. Nothing really did happen. I'm fine," Petunia said with a careful smile.

Vernon nodded, and an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"Anyways, I should be getting home," Vernon said, and Petunia nodded.

"Right. Bye," she said and turned as Vernon did so and twist the doorknob.

Vilde rolled her eyes and as Petunia walked in, she pushed the girl out again and closed the door. Petunia rolled her eyes this time. She then skipped down the stairs and ran after Vernon.

"Hey," she said and he turned. She kissed him on his cheek. "See yah later," she said with a smirk and ran up again, the door open as Vilde accepted the goodbye.

* * *

**Me (thrilling teller-voice): **Ah, another chapter is unleashed. Will I get some daring reviewers? Or will this all end in Hell?  
**Sirius: **WTF? What the hell are you going on about?  
**Me (denial): **I do not understand what you mean.  
**Sirius : *sweat-drop*  
Julie (thrilling teller-voice): **Ah, another fight between Padfoot and Crazy. Who will win this struggling fight? **(back to normal) **My money are on Crazy!  
**Remus, Lily, James & Peter: **Ours too!  
**Petunia: **Why? Is Crazy _that_ strong? My money are on Padfoot.  
**Four mentioned: **Ah, too bad.  
**Me: **Now then. I'll fight you, Bitchius!  
**Sirius: **NO! I give in!  
**Julie: **Pay up, Cautious! Ten bucks!  
**Petunia: **No fair!

**Anyways! I hope you liked this chapter! And I think you should all review! And I'm counting on you who did review on chapter 24, meaning the ones mentioned in the first A/N.**

**PS: I will stop letting anonymous reviewers review, because I'm afraid of spam, so sorry, those who don't have an account. Really! But I don't dare risk it…**

**Anyways.**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	26. XXVI

**New chappie! Hope you enjoy! And I know it's slightly short, but it felt right to stop the chapter there. I will really try to get up another chapter within two days. I'm sorry if I can't keep that promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. I never did, and never will.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Anne, Diana, Izzy and whomever you've never read about in the books.**

**Thanks to:**

_Hermitt_

_TwinzLover_

_Chocoholic93_

_DiamondSunshine  
_

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: The way back**

"Don't forget, Cautious, that when you chop a pickle, be real rough, got it?" Julie said to Petunia, the two plus Lily, Vilde and Johnny standing on platform nine and three quarters.

Petunia snickered. "Oh, believe you me, I will," she said with a smirk.

"And get some random friends. Make up your own nicknames and get renown on school, okay?" Vilde said with a smile.

"Of course," Petunia said.

Then a small amount of silence fell over them, and they all grew serious.

"I'll miss you guys," Petunia eventually said, looking at all of them.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna go all sentimental, I'm just gonna say bye now," he said and Petunia laughed.

She gave him a curt hug before he ran off to the train.

Julie looked after him with a roll of her eyes. "Well, see yah later, Cautious," she said and gave her a one-armed hug.

Vilde smiled and gave her a knock-fist. "Give a kiss to Vernon from me," she said and Petunia blushed but smiled.

Lily gave her sister a big hug and smiled at how much tighter they had become. "Thank you for this summer, sis. And take care. Avoid Pickle at any costs, okay? He's not worth your time. But Vernon, however," she said.

Petunia smiled. "See you later, Lils," she said and they broke apart.

"Bye," they all said and Lily, Vilde and Julie walked onto the train, looking through the windows and waving to Petunia until they could no longer see her.

They found a compartment that ten minutes later were filled with the marauders as well.

"Ah," Vilde sighed, stretching and smiling widely, "That is one Christmas I won't forget."

Julie nodded in agreement.

"But guys, now that we get back to Hogwarts, are you gonna continue your privet lessons with Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

Vilde and Julie immediately turned serious.

"Yes," Vilde said slowly.

"Can't you tell what you're doing?" Lily nagged.

Vilde and Julie both looked at each other. They both had the same thoughts; Peter Pettigrew had been working with Voldemort. But when did it start?

"No. We can't," Julie said in the end.

"Why? Don't you trust us?" Sirius asked, slightly offended.

"Yup, we do. But if we tell you, your lives would be in jeopardy," Vilde said plainly.

They all frowned.

"What is the main theme? Voldemort?" Sirius asked and Peter and Lily flinched.

"Voldemort? Are you kidding me? Of course it's not about Voldemort," Julie said, sounding really believable.

And everyone did believe her. With exception of Vilde, of course.

"But you could've avoided saying his name three times," Lily commented dryly.

"Oh, come on! Voldemort is a real bad name for him to chose, especially when you think of it in Norwegian. I mean, Vold is a good one, because it means violence. Mort is a word we have for poop slash dirt," Vilde said.

"Making it suit him perfectly," Julie said with a smile.

"Oh, BURN Voldy!" Vilde exclaimed, flashing the peace sign.

* * *

Somewhere far, far away, a man with a black cloak and hood looked up. "I have the feeling that someone just burned me," he said in an icy tone.

Lucius Malfoy looked up. "Whoever it was, doesn't know much, my lord," he said with honor in his voice.

"Yes, the person must've been a sneaky moron with no brain," a voice filled with disgust said, and Bellatrix Lestrange walked towards them with a smile. She bent and kissed the fold on her master's cloak.

"My lord," she said with admiration.

"Ah, Bellatrix. What brings you out here?" Lucius asked.

"I have some news from Hogwarts," she said with an evil grin.

* * *

The train stopped and the C-girls and Marauders walked out onto the platform and took a carriage up to the castle. It was quiet for the entire trip. Not even Julie had anything to say. They were all so tired and just wanted to go to sleep, knowing it was class the day after. When they reached the Great Hall they all ate in a slow speed and after a while, they were walking up the stairs to the common room.

"What's the new password?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Pigface," Remus said tiredly and the portrait swung open.

They all wondered why they were so tired, but it was soon forgotten as the whole common room were laughing and yelling and listening to music.

"What now?" Vilde asked exasperated.

"I dunno," James said, not even caring to look.

"A party? At this hour?" Lily asked and looked at her clock. "Guys. The clock's only eight," she said.

"Probably the party taking its toll," Julie said.

"That's four days ago, Cookie," Vilde said.

"Oh, right," Julie said.

"Hey guys!" Anne yelled from across the room.

"Hey! How was your holiday?" Julie asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Lovely! I and my family left to China!" Anne said and showed a tattoo on her ankle. It was a word or something. "It says 'Crispy'," she said with a beam.

"Really? That's awesome!" Julie exclaimed.

"It's only henna, yah know," she said with an innocent smile.

"Still, awesome!" Vilde said and the two girls made their way over to Diana, Izzy and Anne.

"Hey Izzy, Diana!" Vilde said and smiled hugely to them.

"Hey," Izzy said with a matching smile.

"What did you do for your holidays then?" Vilde asked.

"Nothing much. I left to my family and spent Christmas home in Finland with them," Izzy said.

"You're from Finland?" Vilde and Julie exclaimed.

Izzy nodded.

"Diana, where're you from?" Julie asked.

"Sweden," she said.

"WHUUT?" the two girls screamed in surprise.

"I guess we didn't tell you," Diana said silently.

"Anne, where're you from?" Vilde asked suspiciously.

"Scotland," she said.

"Oh, nice! Do you play bagpipe?" Julie asked.

Anne rolled her eyes. "No," she said.

"Do you have a kilt?" Vilde asked.

"No," Anne said resigned.

"Oh well. You're probably still Scottish," Julie concluded and Anne laughed.

"You two," she said.

"That's right!" they both said at the same time and gave a high-five.

They sat down by the fireplace after blackmailing the ones who already sat there. Izzy looked slightly guilty, but it all faded when she turned to the fire.

They all sat there talking for what seemed like days, but was only two hours. Then sleep took control over the five girls and they walked up to the girls' dormitory and went to sleep after quick good nights. Vilde and Julie conversed silently for a small amount of time.

"I wonder when we'll get to see Dumbledore again," Julie whispered.

"We need to hurry. I think we should take the ring next," Vilde said.

"And I completely agree," Julie said.

The only times Julie was serious was when they were talking about the Horocruxes. Then they both tucked themselves in the thick, warm sheets falling asleep with serious thoughts.

* * *

**Sirius: **This chapter was just a fill in, girl! You could've put some more action in it!  
**Me: **HEY! I brought Voldemort into it! It wasn't a fill in. Besides, I'm gonna have a bit more of the three girls, Diana, Izzy and Anne with. Not much. They won't be paired up with anyone or anything, but they might appear more often.  
**Sirius: **That might just get confusing.  
**Me: **Shut up Bitchius! I never asked for you opinion. Now get out of this room. I wasn't even supposed to have a chatbox here, considering the fact that it's 1.10 a.m. here in Norway. So leave before I kill you. Nighty night.  
**Sirius: **Fine. Night.

**Okay, now that **_**that**_**'s done, I just want to say that I need your reviews, people. Give me ideas. I thought Dumbledore should have found another Horocrux that isn't the ring, but which should it be? Oh, and I remembered that the medallion in the cave wasn't put there before after Regulus was a Death Eater, and considering the fact that he's younger than Sirius, I don't think it's even there. But please, just look away from this fact. Thanks. Now please review!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	27. XXVII

**NEW CHAPTER! I'M SORRY! I couldn't keep my promise! But I managed within three days, right? That's gotta count for something, right? ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, and I never will.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Diana, Anne, Izzy and whoever you've never heard of before.**

**To my reviewers:**

_DiamondSunshine_

_Chuck Norris Worshipper_

_Hermitt_

**THANK YOU! I love you guys!**

**Now, enjoy the new chapter on 2000 word, **_**not**_** counting the A/N. ^^ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: Destruction. **_**And**_** telling the C's.**

The next morning was a Monday. Meaning their first lesson was Transfiguration with McGonagall. As the girls on the dormitory found their way up the stairs, a boy ran over to them. "Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to give you this," he said and gave it to Julie.

She opened it and in a perfect writing, just like Dumbledore's stood:

I am back after a long holiday and have found the ring at Marvolo's house. Meet me tonight at 8 p.m.  
PS: I like Firewhiskey.

Diana frowned. "That he likes Firewhiskey? What is that? A trait?" she asked.

"Hey!" Julie said and curled the paper.

"It's the password to his office," Vilde said calmly.

"What's the deal about the ring?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing," Vilde and Julie said in each other's mouths way too quickly.

"Ah, so the ring is the cue to something real important?" Anne asked smartly.

"Sure, sure," Vilde said and she and Julie hurried onwards.

"What's with the ring?" Lily asked.

"Nuuuthing," Julie said innocently.

"Oh, come on! You know that never works on anyone," Lily said annoyed.

"That's kinda the point. When you say it, people will know you're hiding something, and when they know you're hiding something they stop asking, unless they're you, Charming," Vilde said, "The whole thrill about getting to know something, isn't the secret itself. It is the fact that you're hiding something."

"Wow, since when did you get so philosophic, Crazy?" Julie asked.

"I have my moments," Vilde answered before going back to her idiotic self.

They soon reached the classroom, and just in time, because when they turned the corner and saw the door, McGonagall was unlocking it. They quickly mixed with the other waiting students and found their seats.

"Today, we're going to learn how to transform a pebble to a bed. The prettier the bed, the better the score," McGonagall said, and many of the boys smirked.

Most of the girls rolled their eyes, but Vilde, Julie and, to the two mentioned surprise, Anne smirked as well. The spell-casting started, and the word 'sengio' sounded through the entire room. It was really bad at first, but after a while, it all changed. Lily managed a real nice one, with big fluffy pillows and red sheets.

Vilde and Julie didn't do so bad either, both now lying in their beds relaxing since they got the clear from McGonagall. When the class was closing in on an end, Remus threw the perfect cast, and before him stood a king-sized bed with more elegance than Lily's. She clapped along with the others, and Remus smiled shyly.

Sirius then said: "I wonder who he was thinking about impressing with this bed."

Remus rolled his eyes, and when he looked straight again, his eyes locked with Vilde's. Said girl couldn't help it. For the first time in her life, she felt her face heat for a guy. She was _blushing_. She quickly looked away and pretended only to look at the bed even though that didn't really help. Julie noticed this and flashed an evil smirk at Remus.

"Well, Mr. Lupin. You get topscore for this," McGonagall said with what seemed like the only smile she could give without really smiling.

"Thanks professor," Remus said quietly.

"Class dismissed," McGonagall said and everyone walked out of the classroom and packed their things, _not _in that order.

* * *

At eight p.m. the two girls walked down the hall towards the Headmaster's office, only to be stopped by McGonagall herself. "What are you doing out here so late?" she asked in a stern voice.

"We're meeting Professor Dumbledore," Julie said with a smile.

"Why?" McGonagall asked.

"That is strictly confidential between us and him," Vilde said in a businesslike tone.

"The Headmaster trusts me, I'm sure you can," McGonagall said stiffly.

"It's not about trust, it's about keeping people safe," Julie commented.

"Including you," Vilde added.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much," McGonagall stated.

"Of course you are, Professor, but we can't risk it," Julie said.

"You must understand, Minerva, that the girls are telling the truth," a calm voice said from the end of the hall.

"I was wondering what kept you," Dumbledore said with the known twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Albus," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore smiled to her. "No worries, Minerva," he said and Vilde and Julie followed him up to his office through the gargoyle (Firewhiskey).

"Please sit down," Dumbledore said as they walked into his office.

The two girls did so and he himself sat down behind the desk. He took forth the Lost Diadem, the Medallion and the Ring.

"Okay, so we cannot go with either of these things," Dumbledore concluded.

"Right. And, Dumbledore?" Vilde asked, wondering if she should tell or not.

Julie nodded to her and Vilde continued: "The stone in the Ring. It's called the Resurrection Stone. One of the three things Grindlewald and you looked for of the Deathly Hallows."

Dumbledore looked shocked at them.

"Nothing unusual in your life has been left out in the books," Julie said.

"So you know?" he asked.

"Yes, more than you know," Vilde said with a smile.

Dumbledore seemed a bit baffled, but then smiled. "Well, now it all depends on how to destroy them. I found a way we could use the fire, so we won't have to go down to the Chamber of Secrets," he said.

"What? No way! I was looking forward to the slide!" Julie exclaimed and Vilde sweat-dropped.

"The slide?" Dumbledore asked.

"Never mind," Vilde said quickly.

"Well, we might have to go down to the Chamber yet. We will try the flames on the Medallion first, because it seems to influence me," Dumbledore said and looked curiously down at the shiny necklace.

"Then I think we should get rid of it now," Julie said, trying to keep her voice calm, but a tiny hint of glee was lying in the voice.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed, so both rise up and step away from the desk," he said and pulled out something of metal.

"It burns the metal as well, but slower," Dumbledore explained and put the Horocrux into the bucket of metal. "Now then," he said and walked around the desk, standing with his back to Vilde and Julie.

He raised his wand and soon the box was in flames. Not normal flames, but black flames. Suddenly the room was filled with an ear piercing scream. Vilde and Julie both knew it came from the Horocrux, and then after a small amount of time, the scream stopped and the flames vanished.

The three people looked into the melted metal box, and they all looked disgusted at the ruminants of the Medallion. Its heart was severed and destroyed, some blood in it, and the gold was a cold burnt color.

"Well, at least we know it works," Vilde said.

"True, but I think maybe we have to go to the Chamber," Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Julie asked, not afraid.

"Because the fire clearly makes the wand incapable for a while," Dumbledore said and showed them his wand.

The end of the Elder Wand was slightly burnt, and the tip was cut. But other than that, it was a beautiful wand. Crooked, just like Dumbledore's nose. White-grayish, just like his hair. In other words; the perfect match. But the fact that the fire was that strong that it pushed the Elder Wand to its limit told how incontrollable the flames were.

"So there's still a chance we get to take the slide?" Julie asked with a beam.

Vilde and Dumbledore both looked at her. Vilde sweat-dropped.

* * *

When the two girls walked back to the common room, they joined the marauders, Vilde having forgotten about the whole bed-thing until then. She tried to avoid unnecessary eye-contact with Remus, but couldn't make it too obvious. It would make him suspicious. It was just that whenever she looked at him and he looked back, she felt like blushing. She didn't, but she felt like it.

Then they all realized how late it was, and everyone, even Lily, had gone to bed. They were the only ones left in the room. Sirius, James and Peter all went silent and looked at Remus, who was fiddling with his fingers. He looked pretty darn nervous.

"You can do it, Moony," James said and patted Remus on the back.

This really brought Julie and Vilde's attention.

"Do what?" Julie asked.

"Well, since you told me your secret, I figured I should tell mine," Remus said silently.

Vilde and Julie both exchanged a glance, but pretended to be curious and confused instead of shocked and happy.

"What is it?" Vilde asked softly.

"I really have no idea of how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it bluntly, okay?" Remus asked, his eyes seeking their approval.

Both of the girls nodded. Remus looked away from them, and licked his chopped lips. His eyes were disturbingly unfocused and nervous.

Then he opened his mouth slightly and said: "I'm… I'm a werewolf."

The relief and happiness flowing through Vilde stopped everything else in the world, and her world was the only thing visible. Julie was beaming like a crazed maniac. Remus looked up to see their reaction, surprised when he saw Julie's smile, but didn't seem so surprised when he saw Vilde's frozen expression.

The latter rose and walked over to Remus and grabbed his wrist pulling him up. He looked down at her with a sad look. Vilde knew he expected her to yell or get frightened or something like that.

But then Vilde smiled. "Duh," she said quietly and shocked Remus and everyone else, except Julie.

Then she did something that shocked them all; she leaned in and pressed her lips against Remus'. Remus was too shocked to respond immediately, but when he did, he laid her arms around her waist and pulled her closer into his embrace.

The others wolf-whistled (ironically) and Vilde showed them the finger and then returned all her attention back to Remus. A feeling in her stomach erupted and she smiled against his lips. Remus noticed this and smiled back. Then they both broke apart. A soft silence surrounded the two. They looked into each other's eyes and both smiled softly.

"Aw," Julie then said.

She was leaning forward, squeezing Sirius' hand.

"About bloody time," came James voice.

"Too true," Peter mumbled.

"You go, Moony," Sirius said.

For every word they said, Vilde and Remus' smile faded slightly. At the last comment, Vilde rolled her eyes and turned to them.

"Shut the fuck up, okay? You're ruining the moment!" she snapped.

"Sorry, but we're kinda happy here too, Crazy," Julie stated.

"Oh! Girls! There's something else we'd like you to see!" James suddenly exclaimed.

Vilde sighed. "What is it, Prongs?" she asked and she and Remus sat down again, except this time, she sat down on the arm of his chair.

"We made a map of Hogwarts! We figured that we'd do something you didn't know about and we, eh, Moony came up with the-"

"Marauders Map?" Julie asked and all their chins fell.

"'_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_. And _'Mischief Managed'_," Vilde said with a big grin at their faces.

"Damn!" Sirius pouted.

"Oh, come on! It's still ingenious," Julie pointed out.

"Too true! I don't think I'd manage to make a map like that," Vilde said truthfully, and they all smiled at the two girls.

"Well, we're not completely done yet, but we've made the spots show of the teachers crew and Filch," James said.

"And most of the Slytherins," Sirius added.

"Well, can you find an empty room then?" Vilde asked and exchanged a glance with Julie, who nodded.

They had something to show the marauders as well.

"Sure, the room just outside is free," Sirius said after opening the map, saying the words.

They all rose and walked out of the portrait, looked around and walked silently into the other room. When they closed the door, Vilde and Julie nodded.

"We need to show you something," Julie said and they smiled to each other before they vanished.

The boys looked shocked at what was standing in front of them and couldn't do anything as the fox and grizzly bear looked kindly at them.

* * *

**Sirius: **About bloody time, Moony!  
**Remus: **Hey! Don't blame this on me! I don't want her to be with me, remember? I'm a werewolf.  
**Julie: **Stop pitying yourself, Moony. You know perfectly well that you, as a person and a werewolf, deserves everything in the world. It's Crazy who doesn't deserve you.  
**Vilde: **HEY!  
**Julie: **Are you gonna deny it?  
**Vilde: **That's completely off the point.  
**Julie: **Riiight…  
**Remus: **Maybe I do pity myself… Huh, never thought of it like that.  
**Julie: **Yup, the C-girls always gives you something to think about.  
**Lily: **You got that right.  
**Julie: **I always am.  
**Everyone snorts.  
Julie: **WHAT WAS THAT?  
**Me: **Nothing Cookie. Nothing at all. Now, let's finish up.

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please tell me if you did. And you know how. ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	28. XXVIII

**NEW CHAP ALREADY! I'm am **_**THAT**_** good! XD**

**Now, to my fabulous and lovely reviewers:**

_Chocoholic93_

_TwinzLover_

_Hermitt_

_likeitmatterstome_

**THANK YOU! I loooove you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of its characters.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Anne, Diana, Izzy, Johnny and any characters you've never read about in the books ^^**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28: The Chamber of Secrets**

The silence lasted for a while, before:

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

It was Sirius who bellowed. The two girls phased back and laughed at their bewildered expression.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" James shrieked.

"No reason," Julie said.

"And I'm sorry, Peter, for pushing you," Vilde said with a smile, not completely meaning it.

Peter waved it away. "It's okay," he said.

Remus was smiling. "I had the weird feeling that I knew you then," he said slowly.

Vilde and Julie beamed.

"Ah, we're so recognizable," Julie said with a fake sad expression.

"Now, let's get to bed guys. I wanna sleep," Vilde said and walked past them to the common room. "Pigface," she said and all of them walked into the common room and up to their dormitories.

The next day started with breakfast. Vilde and Remus were talking silently to each other, completely overlooking the others. But, no, it wasn't that sweet, soft conversation. It was a rather annoying one.

"You know what I am," Remus said, "And I wouldn't-"

"Shut it, Remus. You seriously think I care? I became a grizzly bear, for crying out loud," Vilde interrupted, "And you weren't directly _unwilling_ when I kissed you yesterday."

Remus blushed. "That's completely off the point!" he said a bit louder, and the conversation was no longer privet.

"I'm serious, okay? And I'll scream it to the entire Great Hall if that's what it takes to make you realize that the only way you can hurt me is to walk away from me," Vilde snapped.

"Fine," Remus said, "Scream it."

Vilde snorted. "You don't think I will," she said, "Do you know who I am?"

Remus quirked a daring eyebrow.

Vilde rolled her eyes and rose on the bench. "IF I COULD HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!" she bellowed over the Hall, and everyone looked at her.

"Great! Now, I have something I want to say. Obviously. The deal is that Remus is annoying and doesn't think I care enough about him to risk my life for him. So… I have to say something. And that is that I would do anything for Remus, which is proven by the fact that I'm standing here, telling everyone about my feelings. And the deal is: I love Remus," Vilde said and the entire Hall was filled with 'aw's' and girls looking expectantly on Remus.

Remus was frozen on the bench and looked up at Vilde with disbelieving eyes. Vilde quirked a daring eyebrow, which got him to his senses and he rose on the bench.

"Right," he whispered.

Then he took Vilde's arm and pulled her towards him before crushing his lips on hers.

"OH YEAH, MOONY!" James and Sirius bellowed and people started clapping and cheering.

The two kissing broke apart and they both smirked at each other.

Then Vilde sighed and turned. "THANKS FOR LISTENING!" she bellowed and she and Remus sat down again.

"I was wondering when the two of you would start dating," Lily mumbled.

"Oh, shut it, Charming," Vilde said with narrowed eyes, before an evil smirk graced her lips, "Besides, that leaves _all_ my time to O.M.M."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Don't even think about it," she snapped.

"Oh, _waaay_ too late," Vilde and Julie said in choir.

"Who?" James asked, trying, but failing miserably, to stay curious.

"Eh, seriously, Prongs. You don't know?" Julie asked incredulously.

"No," James said, his voice betraying his curiosity showing his fright that it might not be him.

"Ah, well. You'll find out sooner or later. But he is a Gryffindor, he has black hair, and he is a Quidditch-player," Julie said.

James' eyes looked thoughtfully around. "Right," he said.

The breakfast ended, and Vilde, Julie, and the marauders walked up to the third floor to DADA.

* * *

The week and four others passed quickly and soon Saturday the thirteenth of February was there. They were all planning a trip to Hogsmeade when Dumbledore himself walked towards them.

"A lovely day isn't it?" he asked and they all nodded, a little dumbfounded that he was there. "I want to talk to you, Ms. Boyum and Ms. Flikke. It will take a long time, but it will have to happen now. I'm sorry if I take away some of your plans," he said, and Vilde and Julie exchanged a look.

Then they looked at the guys.

"Sorry. Next Saturday, however," Julie said with a smile.

They all nodded understandingly and the two girls followed Dumbledore to his office.

"What has to happen today, professor?" Vilde asked as she closed the door.

"We're leaving to the Chamber of Secrets. I have three roosters in the back," Dumbledore said.

"What made you decided today?" Vilde asked.

"There're so many who's going to Hogsmeade. A good time," Dumbledore said, "And I have to be back by eight."

Vilde and Julie smiled and nodded.

"Okay, time to slide!" Julie said with small eyes.

"Right, but is there something else we should take with us?" Vilde asked.

"Not that I know of," Dumbledore said and looked at them.

"Then let's go," Vilde said and they smiled.

"Hey! Maybe we should bring Fawkes and the Hat? Just so we know we can defeat it if the roosters won't crow?" Julie asked.

"Okay, good idea," Vilde said.

Dumbledore raised his hand and Fawkes sat down on it, and he grabbed the Sorting Hat and they walked out of his office. "I must say I'm rather excited to find out where the entrance is," he said.

Vilde and Julie snickered as they walked up a floor and down the hall to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As they entered, Vilde closed the door.

"So, where's Myrtle?" Julie asked.

"Right here," came a whiny voice.

They all turned and saw the ghost of the girl.

"Good morning, Myrtle," Dumbledore said kindly.

She smiled a stiff smile at him. "What do you want?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Eh, actually we're just passing through," Vilde said and walked over to the sinks. "You go, Cookie," Vilde said and Julie closed her eyes, memorizing the sound.

Then she made a wheezing sound that Vilde knew meant 'open up' and when she was done, the sink started moving. The top of the sink elevated, the sinks pressed out and one sink with a snake on slowly disappeared into the ground, leaving a big hole.

"And this is the slide," Julie said and she walked over to the edge.

"Go Cookie!" Vilde said with a smirk.

Then Julie pushed off the edge and she made 'woho'-sounds all the way down and ended with a low 'thump'.

"Wanna go first, professor?" Vilde asked him with a grin.

Dumbledore nodded and sat down on the edge and pushed himself off. It made no sound as he landed, but she got the clear and jumped down as well. It was pretty darn swingy, but a _lot_ of fun. She landed with a thud and rose. Dumbledore was studying the bones lying scattered on the floor.

"I know, but come on," Julie said eventually, and Dumbledore chuckled before they walked out of the room and into the holes leading to the Chamber.

"Do you think the snake-skin is there?" Vilde asked.

"Probably. I mean, the snake doesn't get out unless someone calls it, remember? So the skin can't be shed before it's outside. And it was either shed when Ginny was the puppet, or when Tom himself was here. And the probability that it was when Tom was here, is pretty big," Julie explained.

"Good point," Vilde pointed out.

"It was bound to happen sometime," Julie said with a snicker.

"You're not on guard," Dumbledore pointed out.

"That's because we're not in the Chamber yet, professor. The snake won't get out of the place it's being held before we call him anyways. We'll give you a hint," Vilde said calmly.

Then they came to the door with two alive-looking snakes were. Julie made another hissing sound 'open up', and the two snakes moved and the door opened with no help.

The three walked into the Chamber and Dumbledore gasped in surprise. "This is magnificent," he said silently.

"I know," Julie said as she started to climb down the latter standing by the wall.

The two others followed shortly. They all walked over to the other end of the Chamber where the big face of Salazar Slytherin was.

"Let's hope it works," Julie said.

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, only the heir of Slytherin can control the Basilisk and therefore, there is the possibility that I can't make the snake come out of its home," Julie said.

"And keep the roosters ready now, professor," Vilde added and then hinted to Julie.

Said girl turned to the face and hissed the sound for the words: 'Talk to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Four'.

They waited in silence and then, the mouth of Salazar opened slowly, but surely. The two girls almost started jumping and screaming in joy, but then they felt the not unfamiliar feeling of fear. What if this didn't work? Would the Sorting Hat help them? Or wouldn't the sword show? Maybe they'd die. All of them. They heard a hissing sound.

"Close your eyes," Vilde warned.

"Make the rooster cry," Julie said.

Silence followed them. Vilde and Julie both looked through almost closed eyes and heard something dump onto the floor of the Chamber, and the two girls knew the Basilisk was out of its master.

They looked around and saw Dumbledore pointing his wand at the rooster and suddenly the bird crowed out and a shrieking cry from the Basilisk was filling the entire Chamber. The three people stepped back with closed eyes and then they heard a loud bang as the Basilisk fell to the floor.

"_Don't_ open your eyes," Vilde urged.

"Why?" Julie asked, "It's dead, right?"

"Yes, but remember the Greek Myths about Medusa? She could turn things to stone even when dead. Maybe the Basilisk can do the same?" Vilde suggested.

"Good point," Julie said.

"I will open my eyes and see," Dumbledore said, "With a mirror of course."

"No way. I have a better idea," Vilde said, "Fawkes, will you puncture the Basilisk's eyes?"

Fawkes made a soft sound and it flew towards the Basilisk and soon it came back and made another musical song.

"Thank you Fawkes," Dumbledore said.

"Now we can look," Vilde said and opened her eyes and exclaimed: "Holy shit on a shitty sandwich! It's MASSIVE!"

The poisonous green was so clear and the skin was so intoxication by just looking at it.

"Well, let's get to business," Julie said and walked over to the snake and opened its mouth.

The teeth looked dangerously sharp.

"Stop, Ms. Flikke. Let me do that," Dumbledore said and his wand cut off seven three teeth. "That should be enough, right?" he asked and they all nodded.

"Now, to get back up again."

"I didn't think about that," Julie said.

"We should've brought our brooms," Vilde commented.

"We have Fawkes," Dumbledore said and stroked the bird's head.

"Oh, right," Julie grinned.

When they reached the slide, Dumbledore grabbed Fawkes' tail and Julie took his hand and Vilde's while Vilde held the teeth and the Hat in her free hand.

When they came out again, Myrtle looked surprised at them. "You're not dirty," she said with sarcasm.

They smiled to her and walked out of the bathroom, all of them ready to destroy some Horocruxes.

* * *

**Dumbledore: **I would never allow my students to do such a thing!  
**Me: **Whuutever. Deal with the fact that you did in this chapter.  
**Julie: **I think you rule, Albus! You're sooo great! Everyone loves you!  
**Dumbledore: **Thank you Ms. Flikke.  
**Julie: **It's Cookie.  
**Dumbledore: **Cookies? Where? ***turns to find anything*  
Me and Julie: *sweat-dropping*  
Me: **Well, it was nice of you to stop by, Albus. I'm glad.  
**Dumbledore: **Thank you, Ms. Devil. Nice of you to say so.  
**Me: **Have you any idea of who I am? Stop the ass-kissing!  
**Dumbledore: **I have kissed no as- ehm- backsides.  
**Me & Julie: *Sweat-dropping again***

**Anywho~ I hope you liked the chapter, and if you did, and didn't, please review! Tell me what you think about the whole Chamber. Did it go too fast? Was it too suspicious? Should they have killed him in another way? Never too late to change a chapter, yah know! ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	29. XXIX

**AND I'M BACK! And literally black! ^^ Spain works wonders for the skin! ;)**

**How have you guys been, then? Had a lovely summer? I bet you have! Anyone who'd like to voice their summers are free to do so, if not in a review, then in PM! I love to hear what others have done, and it gives me inspiration to where I wanna go! So, lovely to be back, and do enjoy the new chapter, won't you? I had to make it long, you see, so you'd be happy to read it again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe in any way.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Izzy, Johnny, Anne, Diana and any other character you've never heard of in the books, along with the plot.**

**PS: I just figured out that the girl I called Marie, was actually called Mary in English, as Lily's friend in the books. However, I won't change it, but this girl does not belong to me.**

**To my lovely rewires:**

_Chocoholic93_

_TwinzLover_

_Hermitt_

_DiamondSunshine_

_Chuck Norris Worshipper_

_likeitmatterstome_

**And thanks for all the 'happy holiday'-wishes!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Lucky bastards**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, Vilde and Julie sat in front of it. They were looking down at the Diadem and the Ring.

"If you will?" Dumbledore said and shoved the horocruxes over to them.

Vilde looked down at the ring. "With pleasure," she said and took one of the teeth of the basilisk and then looked rather thoughtful. "Where do I stab it? The stone? I mean, isn't that supposed to be protected?" she asked.

"No, there was a crack in the stone, remember?" Julie asked and Vilde nodded.

"Right," she said and the tooth was pushed into the black stone, which cracked and a small sound escaped the ring before it was obvious that the ring was no longer a Horocrux.

Julie looked at the Diadem and smiled evilly as she stabbed the crown. Vilde rolled her eyes slightly at the evil look in Julie's eyes.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Vilde asked while shaking her head slightly.

"Yup," came Julie's reply.

"You are so weird," Vilde said as her friend pulled the tooth out of the Diadem.

"Yeah, look who's talking," Julie said sarcastically.

"Now, the clock is closing in on dinner-time, so you should probably head off to the Great Hall," Dumbledore said and the two girls nodded.

"But aren't you coming, professor?" Julie asked as the two were standing by the door.

"Yes of course, but you go ahead," he said and Julie and Vilde nodded and walked out of the door, down the staircase.

* * *

As they reached the Great Hall, they saw the marauders sitting in the middle of the table. Vilde and Julie both saw that Remus looked slightly ill and somewhat sad. Vilde smiled softly and walked over to him and sat down beside him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled to her, and looked slightly better.

"Forgot which day it was? Or what time a month?" Vilde asked and he nodded.

Vilde cut a grimace and said: "You have no idea how weird it sounded to ask that of a guy."

Remus, Sirius, James, Peter and Julie all laughed at that comment.

"Maybe I'm just a tad feminine," Remus said with a shrug, but you could hear the joke in his undertone.

"You? Right. And I'm a bear. No, wait! That was not a good comparison… And I'm an annoying bitch," Vilde said and Julie quirked an eyebrow. "Oh fine! I'm an angel! Happy, Cookie?" Vilde said annoyed and Julie smirked.

Remus chuckled. "Relax, I geddit," he said with a smile.

"Good," Julie said.

"Now, girls. Are you gonna join us?" James asked.

"'Join us' where?" came Lily's voice.

"Hey Charming," Vilde and Julie said with two suspiciously innocent smiles.

"Okay, now you got my interest," Lily said and sat down on the bench with Marie.

"Eh, it's kinda… a… eh… ehm… well… a… a Quidditch-practice," James said 'calmly'.

"Smooth, Prongs," Sirius whispered sarcastically.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" Lily asked and rose again and walked down and out of the Hall with Marie.

The marauders and the two C's looked dumbfounded after her.

"She _believed_ that?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"I think she knows," Remus said calmly.

"Huh?" James asked.

"She knows about tonight," Remus elaborated.

"That you're… no way!" Sirius exclaimed.

"She's smart, that girl, so it's not unthinkable," Remus pointed out.

James glowed in happiness, as if he was the one who had gotten the compliment.

"Don't look so happy, Prongs," Sirius said.

James blinked. "Huh?" he asked.

The rest sweat-dropped. Vilde and Julie looked up at the teachers' table, but Dumbledore wasn't there. He hadn't arrived. Maybe he had some unfinished business with the Horocruxes?

Then Julie's eyes opened wide. "Crazy! The stone!" she whined.

Vilde sighed. "Right. But what do we do? We can't stop him from wanting to see his family again. No one can blame him for that," she said.

"Yeah, true. I mean, to think that you're the cause of your own sister's death, must be suffocating," Julie agreed.

"So, shall we let him have it? Or should we stop him before he gets too attached?" Vilde asked.

"No idea. I mean, it's gonna hurt either way. Maybe he can find out who killed who, and then we can take it?" Julie asked.

"Sure. Let's just let it play at that for a while," Vilde said with a smile.

The others, meaning the marauders, looked pretty curious as well as confused. The two girls only gave them a couple of secretive smiles.

* * *

Later, when Remus had left with madam Pomfrey, the three boys and two girls were smiling like crazy, standing in the boys' dormitory.

"Now, we're gonna go some were-guarding," Julie said while nodding her head with an evil smirk on her lips.

Vilde was looking out of the window. "Too bad it's raining," she muttered.

"There's madam Pomfrey!" Sirius suddenly yelled from the window he looked at.

"Let's go!" James said happily, and while Peter transformed into his rat form the others checked out the Marauder's Map to see if anyone was in any of the halls.

The day seemed to be their lucky day and soon, they were all walking down the loan to the Whomping Willow. Peter pressed the button on the three and whilst he, Sirius and Julie walked inside, Vilde and James waited outside, since their forms were too big to get into the tree.

Julie and Sirius phased as soon as they got into the Willow, and they ran down the cave on four legs. The fox walked closely to the dog and even though the dog was a great deal bigger, they looked like the perfect match. As they got into the Shrieking Shack they walked over to the werewolf, biting at a chair. The fox made a sound that was unmistakably a laugh.

The werewolf trotted over to them and the three animagus and one werewolf ran into the cave and soon reached the end of the tunnel. James and Vilde had both phased and the big bear walked over to the werewolf at once when it hopped out. The werewolf seemed at a shocking ease as the bear jumped around it and soon the animals all ran into the dark forest on the school grounds.

In the middle of the night, they were all lying on the ground, relaxing in each other's presence. The fox was lying close to the dog, and the dog's head was lying over the fox's neck. The rat was sleeping tightly beside a big tree as well as a shining stag. The bear was sitting looking cautiously around. The werewolf was lying on the ground, eyeing the bear.

The bear then growled and the fox looked up. The fox's ears had clearly been shielded by the dog's head, and now it could hear the sound of something closing in on them. It was a wheezing sound, and then to the bear and fox's utter astonishment, a big, crawling snake came towards them.

The bear gave a nod to the fox, who rose immediately and dragged the dog and stag with her to keep the werewolf at bay. Then where the bear had been was a girl with long, red hair. The werewolf started writhing to get free, but the three animals kept it in shack.

Vilde raised her wand and pointed it directly at the snake. "_Avada Kedavra_," she hissed and a green light appeared and hit the snake.

The snake did die, but there was something about it that made Vilde look at it in wonder. Then she froze. She walked over to the snake and bent down. Then she turned quickly to the fox.

"Nagini," she whispered.

The fox's eyes widened considerably. Vilde phased back to the bear which grabbed the snake with its mouth. The stag, dog and rat looked confused at her. She made a hint to the fox, who nodded. The fox looked at the dog, who understood, and soon the bear and fox ran out of sight, out of the Forbidden Forest. As they got out of it, they quickly phased and Vilde grabbed the slimy snake.

"I cannot _believe _our luck," Julie said with a grin.

Vilde nodded. They both ran up the stairs to the castle. They had to get to Dumbledore.

"What if his password has changed? That won't help us," Julie said.

"He probably has. It's been months since we were inside the office," Vilde said and Julie nodded.

"Good point," she said, "Except the fact that we were there this morning."

Vilde frowned. "Do you remember the password?" she asked.

"Nope. Do you?" Julie asked.

"Seriously? I'm the top of pre-senility," Vilde pointed out.

"Right," Julie said, "I forgot."

"Hah, no kidding," Vilde said.

They then looked at the gargoyle.

"Okay, which passwords do we try?" Julie asked.

"Let's take the first we get in the books," Vilde said.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Julie asked confused.

"No, he doesn't like them. Sherbet Lemon?" Vilde asked curiously.

"Ah, lemon!" Julie exclaimed.

"Oh, _come on_, Cookie!" Vilde said annoyed.

Lemon was the word the two girls always used when they wrote a FanFiction for mature content as in sexual based.

"Chocolate Frog?" Julie asked and the eyes of the gargoyle sprang to life and it jumped to the side.

Both girls looked shocked.

"OH YEAH!" Julie then bellowed.

"Let's go," Vilde said.

"Do you think it'll be bad if we wake him?" Julie asked silently.

"Nah, he'll live, don't yah think?" Vilde said with a wink.

They reached the office door and knocked, louder than they normally would.

"Come in," the calm voice belonging to Albus Dumbledore said and the two girls pressed the handle down.

Dumbledore looked surprised at them, before he smiled to them. "Well, what do I-?" he stopped short and looked at the snake Vilde was holding.

He blinked.

"It's Nagini. The snake of Voldemort," Vilde explained.

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Which is rather weird, since he doesn't often let his snake wander so far from him," Vilde then added.

Julie frowned. "Do you think he's nearby?" she asked.

Vilde shook her head. "I hope not," she said silently.

Dumbledore looked troubled. "He will notice that the snake does not come back to him," he said, "And he'll notice that the other Horocruxes has been destroyed."

"Yes, exactly. We don't have enough time to find the other Horocruxes," Julie said.

"I shouldn't have killed Nagini," Vilde then muttered.

"No, it was the right thing to do. We might not have any other chance in killing it," Dumbledore said and gave Vilde a comforting smile.

"But we should hurry to find the two remaining Horocruxes. The Cup of Hufflepuff and the Diary," Julie said.

"The Diary was entrusted to the Malfoys. Maybe Abraxas Malfoy has it now. Maybe the Malfoy Manor is the house of the family, and that is where the Diary is hidden still?" Vilde asked.

"And the Cup? Maybe it is with the woman that Tom met? Or the House-elf? Or maybe it's with Bellatrix already?" Julie suggested.

"Bellatrix? Not as in Bellatrix Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, her," Vilde confirmed.

"She's a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not _a_ Death Eater. _The_ Death Eater," Julie said.

"Anyways, we should stab Nagini with the tooth, just to make sure it's destroyed," Vilde said before Dumbledore could comment on the fact that Bellatrix was what seemed to be the left hand of Voldemort.

"Ah, yes, but I can do so in the morning. Now, what were you doing out on the grounds so late?" Dumbledore asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Nuuuthing," Julie said innocently.

"We found the snake in the castle," Vilde said seriously.

"Did you now?" Dumbledore asked, not believing them for a second. "But I'm telling you that you shouldn't walk out this time of month," he said, hoping that they wouldn't understand the part with the full moon.

"What's so wrong about the full moon?" Julie asked.

"I find it rather beautiful," Vilde said.

Dumbledore frowned. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"That we know about Remus?" Vilde asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I should've known," he said, "Well, off to bed."

Vilde and Julie nodded and couldn't quite keep the triumphant smiles off their faces; the discussion about the moon had stopped Dumbledore from asking why they were out. They sprinted down the stairs and up to the common room. They sat down in the comfy chairs in front of the fading fire.

"Remember when Sirius appeared in the flames when Harry was sitting here?" Julie asked.

"Yes. During the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Vilde answered, "And when Umbridge was the Headmaster."

"Yeah," Julie said.

* * *

They sat for a while longer, waiting for the guys to show up. And at final long last, the three marauders walked into the common room. Julie smiled to Sirius, who walked over to her and slid into the same chair she was sitting in, lifting her slightly onto his lap, and placing his arms on her belly. James sat down, tired, in the chair beside Vilde's. Peter phased into a rat and lay in front of the fire, falling asleep quickly.

"Aw, he's so cute," Vilde whispered as she watched the rat breathe in and out.

James chuckled. "Yeah, he is our pet," he said with a smile.

They sat in silence and watched as the fire slowly, but surely distinguished. It wasn't before the first strays of daylight when Vilde had just placed some more wood on the fire, and everyone else around were asleep that the common room door opened, and Remus walked in, his face really tired. However, he smiled when he saw Vilde rise from the fire. Then he looked around.

"You waited?" he asked while forcing back a yawn.

Vilde smiled. "Yup," she said.

She could see Remus was somewhat uncomfortable.

Vilde rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "You know, I saw you as a werewolf in fifth, remember?" she asked and took his hands.

Remus frowned. "That's not what bothers me," he said silently.

"Then what is?" Vilde asked, trying to get Remus into looking her in her eyes.

"When you morphed," Remus started.

"What? Into a human?" Vilde asked, and he nodded, finally looking into her eyes.

"Well, I was trying to attack you," he said silently.

"Of course you were," Vilde said, wanting to know what his point was.

"I could attack you once. What if I did?" Remus asked.

Vilde rolled her eyes and smiled. "That's a chance I'm willing to take," she said.

"But I'm not," Remus pointed out.

"Well, it's not up to you," Vilde said with a mischievous grin.

Remus blinked.

"Heh, suuuckeeer," Vilde said with beaming at him.

"Vilde, I'm serious," Remus said.

"No you're not. You're Remus. Sirius is over in that chair," Vilde said, acting confused.

Remus couldn't help it; he had to bite his lip not to smile. Vilde laughed silently.

"It's not _funny_," Remus hissed, trying to convince Vilde as well as himself about that.

"Okay, okay! So, what if you do attack me? I guess it's a bloody good thing I can dodge and phase into a bear and attack back, don't you think?" Vilde said with a new beam.

"You're hopeless," he muttered.

"Not true!" Vilde snapped.

"Suuure it isn't. Suuure," he said.

"OI! That's _mine_!" Vilde exclaimed.

"YO! Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep!" Julie shouted from the chair.

"You do that, Cookie," Vilde said with a smile, "_Try_ to sleep. Just _try_."

Julie huffed and rose. "Screw you guys! I'm going to bed!" she said and dragged with her Sirius upstairs into what was probably the boys' dormitory.

"Okay, I'm so going upstairs before they start something embarrassing," James said and he and the rat ran after the couple.

Remus and Vilde rolled their eyes in union.

"I suppose you're tired," Remus said.

Vilde shook her head. "Not at all. I think I have too much adrenalin in my body to go to sleep now," she said and dumped down in the same chair she had been sitting in while waiting.

Remus walked over to her. "You're one extraordinary girl," he said with a smile and pulled her up before sitting down, placing her horizontal in his lap, her feet dangle over the arm of the chair, her head lying on Remus' shoulder, feeling his heartbeat.

She slipped her arm around his back and pulled slightly closer. She felt Remus look down at her, and his chest swelled and his heartbeat quickened. Vilde smiled lovingly against his chest with closed eyes. And before she knew it, she fell asleep, contradicting the adrenalin in her body.

* * *

**Sirius: **Oh, I am glad you're back!  
**Julie: **Thanks for the sweet moment, GD.  
**Me: **No prob! ^^  
**Remus: **I like that the chapter is so long!  
**Me: **Thanks, Moony.  
**James: **And you have such exquisite lines!  
**Me: **Thank you thank you.  
**Peter: **And so sweet of you to think good of me!  
**Me: **OKAY, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? YOU'RE TOO BLOODY NICE!  
**Sirius: **Ah. She noticed.  
**Me: **You know, Severus is the only one who uses the 'ah'.  
**Everyone: BAD MENTAL IMAGES!**

**Anywaysss. I think I should stop there. Now, I hope you enjoyed, and as I mentioned on the top of the chapter: feel free to tell me about your holidays! Any for that matter. Don't have to be about this summer. ^^ And review, people! And make me happier than I already am!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	30. XXX

**New chappie! Yay! So, let's just get down to business!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

_Chocoholic93_

_PopPopPopsicles_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, the most amazing writer in the whole wide world!**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde and Julie. (I won't bother putting in the others, seeing that they're not in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: Dissendium**

As the day started and people walked down into the common room, Vilde and Remus both woke with a startle. They looked around before they chuckled and rose. Vilde stretched and they both walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. Nobody of the other marauders had come down, and neither had Lily.

"God, they're some sleepers," Vilde said.

"No wonder. The clock is seven a.m.," Remus said and Vilde looked shocked at him.

"_What_?" she hissed.

Remus chuckled.

"Oh, well, makes waking them so much more fun," Vilde said with an evil grin.

Remus shook his head and they both sat down.

"So, Dumbledore is back," Vilde said and looked up at the table.

"Yeah. But what was that about the stone?" Remus asked curiously.

"Nothing of much concern," Vilde said in a business-voice.

"Oh, come on! Won't you tell me?" Remus asked with big, shiny, innocent eyes.

"Puppy-eyes don't work on me. Cookie used them too much, and now I can only imagine Sirius as a dog," Vilde said annoyed.

"Ah, you have some problems, yes?" Remus asked with a French accent.

"Oh, stew it," Vilde snapped and took some bread.

Soon the two were walking up the stairs, only spending ten minutes at breakfast. When they reached the common room, Vilde put a silencing spell on hers and Remus' feet. Remus shook his head, but followed closely. Vilde muttered a spell and soon buckets of water was hanging over the heads of the three boys and one girl.

"I count to nothing and if none of you're awake, too bad," Vilde said and Julie jumped up, knowing her fellow C was plotting something, but since Vilde said she didn't count to anything, she whipped the buckets and they all tipped and the water splashed the face of Sirius, Julie, James and Peter.

They all screamed bloody murder, covering the long curse-words Julie let spill from her mouth.

"I will _kill_ you, Crazy!" Julie then bellowed and jumped out of the bed.

Vilde laughed and ran down to the common room, pulling Remus with her. He had no choice but to follow as quickly as he could. They crawled quickly out of the portrait, hearing Julie, Sirius, James and Peter stomp after them with mad steps. Vilde and Remus dashed down the third-floor corridor and Vilde stopped beside the one-eyed witch.

Vilde tapped her wand on the back and mumbled: "Dissendium."

The hump on the statue opened at once, and Vilde climbed in, Remus coming directly after. Soon they were standing in utter and complete darkness.

"Let's hurry. I know you've found this hall," Vilde said and they ran down the passage with lit wands.

The passage twisted and turned. Now and then they stumbled, and finally the way started to rise. Both panting, they ran quicker and found the steps to a staircase ten minutes later. They started to ascend it and just before Vilde's head hit the trap door, Remus stopped her. She smiled gratefully to him and started lifting the trap door, but stopped immediately. Voices. And not shop-voices.

"We will start the attack as soon as we can. But we need a way into the castle, otherwise we'll have to attack here in Hogsmeade," said a cold voice.

Vilde and Remus exchanged a frightened glance.

"And _you_," the voice said, and a yelp was heard, "You will be silenced for eternity."

Vilde turned her head slightly and saw a man had bent down to the level of a man with terrified eyes. The man who had the wand pointed to the scared man's throat looked suspiciously like Lucius Malfoy, but not completely. His hair was short and in the fashion of Draco's. Vilde had to be looking in the face of Abraxas Malfoy.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Malfoy whispered and a green light filled the room.

The man's terrified eyes lost their light and turned to nothing but a lifeless window. Vilde and Remus both flinched and Remus tugged at Vilde's Hogwarts cloak which she had put on over her T-shirt. She held his hand, but didn't leave just yet. And good was that.

"What about that cup?" another voice asked, just as cold and drawling as the first. That would be Lucius. "I don't get why the Dark Lord gave you this," he said.

"I told you it is a treasured artifact of his," Abraxas said impatiently.

"And you were going to hide it here?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, on the Dark Lord's orders," Abraxas said.

"Would he pick it up here when he arrived?" Lucius asked.

"No. The Dark Lord decided to let it stay if we found a place to hide it that even he couldn't find," Abraxas said.

Vilde almost laughed in relief. Abraxas looked around and after twenty painful minutes, he hid the cup, the Horocrux, the piece of Hufflepuff, in a loose stone and placed a charm on it. It was an easy charm to break, Vilde realized, as she already knew the counter-curse. Ten minutes later, the two Death Eaters left the basement, holding the dead person. The three of them had Apparated.

Vilde opened the hatch carefully, Remus trying to hold her back.

"Shh," she hissed and walked over to the stone.

Remus jumped up. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I need that cup," Vilde said stubbornly.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"I can't tell you," Vilde said.

"It's the lessons you and Julie have with Professor Dumbledore, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," Vilde said.

"Okay, but won't you tell me?" Remus asked.

"Sometime I will. But not now," Vilde said and tapped her wand on the stone. "_Laasindo_," she said and the stone opened, and Vilde took the cup, closed the stone and did the same spell Abraxas had.

Then the two teenagers walked back to the hatch and closed it as they got into the passage-way. They started running down the stairs, and halfway back they ran into the three remaining marauders and Julie.

"Stop! I need to go to Dumbledore, and you do too, Cookie," Vilde said.

"Oh, like that's gonna help," Julie said with narrowed eyes.

"I found the cup of Hufflepuff," Vilde said and showed it to her.

Julie opened her eyes wide. Then she looked at Remus and Vilde more intently. She realized they both looked almost scared to death.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Death Eaters. In Hogsmeade," Vilde then said, seeing the dead man before her eyes.

"What happened?" James asked, clearly worried.

"Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy. They're planning an attack on Hogwarts and, if they can't get in, in Hogsmeade. They killed someone. A bartender," Vilde said, her voice hoarse.

All of their eyes opened wide.

"No way," James said.

"I need to go to Dumbledore," Vilde said and she and Julie ran through the passageway.

"Hurry!" Vilde yelled over her shoulder at the marauders who blinked and ran after.

When they got to the end, they checked the map and to all of their surprise, Dumbledore was standing down the hall. Once he turned the corner, Julie and Vilde jumped up and out of the one-eyed witch, and ran after him, keeping him away from the witch.

"Dumbledore!" Julie and Vilde yelled down the hall after him.

He turned and looked at them, running towards him.

"We have the cup," Julie said slowly.

"What's with your eyes? You look like you've seen a ghost," Dumbledore commented.

"We have to tell you something. And in privet," Vilde said.

Dumbledore nodded and they all walked towards his office, all of them walking quickly; Dumbledore must've realized that it was an emergency. They made their way through the gargoyle, and into the big office. They all sat down by his desk.

"Do tell," he said.

"I and Remus ran through one of the secret halls that lead to Hogsmeade. The basement of Honeydukes. And, well, when we reached it, we could hear someone talking. It was Lucius and Abraxas Malfoy. Those two are Death Eaters. And they sealed a Horocrux inside a brick. So I got it," Vilde said and gave him the cup.

Dumbledore, smart as he was, knew there was something else behind all this. "What did the Death Eaters say?" he then asked.

"They're planning something. An attack at Hogwarts," Vilde said, her voice low.

Dumbledore drew a deep breath. "When?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Vilde said with a frown.

"Nothing?" Dumbledore asked, his voice slightly alarmed.

"They didn't say. I don't think they had planned it too well, so I don't think it would happen before a year's time," Vilde said.

She could feel that Julie was shaking next to her. Vilde was shaking too, feeling like something freezing had fell on her.

Dumbledore nodded. "I will have to think about this and destroy the Horocrux. In the meantime, I strictly recommend cautious to you all. And don't tell anyone about what you witnessed," he said.

"We already told the marauders," Julie said silently.

"Then make sure they won't tell anyone else," Dumbledore said calmly and made a move with his hand, clearly a dismissal.

* * *

**Remus: **Oh, that was … different.  
**Julie: **Maybe we'll be killed!  
**Vilde: **No, GD wouldn't do that to us. *Looks at GD* Would you?  
**Me: **Eh… n… YAA!  
**Sirius: **You're vial and cruel.  
**Me: **And you're just pathetic.  
**Julie: **Hey! Lay off my boy!  
**Me: **Oh, that won't be hard. I mean, look at him.  
**Vilde: **Oh, buuurn!  
**Remus: **That was harsh, GD.  
**Sirius: **Thank you, Moony. For being such a good friend.  
**Remus: **Anytime, Padfoot. Anytime.  
**Lily: **You know, Remus, I don't really ever got why you hung out with the marauders.  
**Remus: **Why?  
**Lily: **Well, you're so … decent. Well, kinda.  
**Remus: **Why doesn't anyone think I can be a bit dark or funny?  
**Me: **Oh, of course we believe you can be funny, Remy. Of course!  
**Remus: **I can feel a hint of sarcasm.  
**Me: **Oh really?  
**Remus: ***Deathglare*

**Okay, so to continue! Please review on this chappie, ppz! I really need your help now, yah know! I mean, how am I gonna perform the attack? I know when, and it won't be before the sequel, but please let me know what you want to happen. Should anyone, like, die? Or should they all be exceptionally lucky? Your decision. Now help me!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	31. XXXI

**YAY! New chappie! The internet is still not back, but we have internet on the school, and to take with my computer was a good idea! So, here you go! And I hope you'll all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe nor any of its characters.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde and Julie as well as anything or anyone you've never seen mentioned in the books made by J.K. Rowling.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: The trap**

The two girls walked slowly towards the Gryffindor common room, and soon wished they hadn't. They were stopped by Zabini who looked coldly at them.

"And what do we have here?" he asked.

"When? When will he attack Hogwarts?" Vilde asked silently.

Zabini frowned. "What do you know?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just want to know. I know he won't give in that easily," Vilde pointed out.

"Well, he isn't planning an attack as far as I know, so stop worrying," Zabini said with a sneer.

Vilde nodded and she pulled Julie with her and they walked past him. Zabini looked after them. What had gotten into the feisty girl he used to, Merlin help him, admire? She was so … dead.

_It's probably that rotten marauder_, he thought and walked away to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

As Vilde and Julie finally entered, both their boyfriends pulled them into a soothing hug.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked into her ear.

Vilde nodded. "Yeah. But I need a word," she said and turned to the rest, "To all of you."

Lily was there too, but hadn't noticed the welcome of mourn that had just taken place. Julie took Lily's arm and dragged her with to the boys' dormitory. She was pretty surprised, but tagged along. They reached the room and Julie dumped Lily on James' bed, something the latter mentioned didn't seem to mind.

"Lily, Voldemort is planning an attack on Hogwarts, and if he can't break it, he will attack Hogsmeade instead," Julie said hurriedly.

Lily looked shocked, but didn't flinch when they said Voldemort. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"We don't have time," Vilde said, "But you cannot tell anyone about what we heard and saw, geddit?"

Her eyes were mostly directed to Peter, who nodded along with the others. What if Peter already was a Death Eater? No, he wouldn't have joined Voldemort freely. He would've been forced, and Voldemort couldn't think of Peter as a necessity before he was the secret-keeper. If he was a Death Eater it wouldn't take a week for Voldemort to find out where the Potters were hiding.

"We wanna tell you something even more important," Julie said and hinted for Vilde to go on.

"Have you ever heard of Horocruxes?" she asked.

They all looked slightly confused.

"I think I've heard the word, and that it's pretty dark magic, but I dunno what it is," Lily said.

"Pretty dark magic?" Julie asked with a slight humor, "It's the worst in the world."

"A Horocrux is an artifact where you split your very own soul. To do this, you have to kill someone," Vilde explained, and the others looked horrified.

"The soul can be split in top seven pieces," Julie said.

"How do you know this?" James asked, his eyes filled with terror.

"It's something we learnt through the books," Julie shrugged.

"The point is, as long as these artifacts remain on earth, you cannot die. Can you think of anyone who would do this? Make a monster out of oneself?" Vilde asked.

"Voldemort," Remus said calmly.

"Exactly. And that is what I and Cookie are doing. We have destroyed five out of six Horocruxes. You see, Voldemort didn't push his soul to the limit. He still has one piece of his soul he could split. But the sixth Horocrux is extremely hard for us to find. We have our suspicion of where it might be, but it's not an easy mission," Vilde said.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Sirius asked, looking slightly scared.

Vilde and Julie exchanged a look.

Vilde swallowed. "Should we ever go missing, we want-"

"Don't say that," Lily whispered.

"We want you to know that most likely, we've been killed by Voldemort," Julie said quickly before anyone could stop her.

The boys and girl sat frozen on the beds, looking shocked at them.

Vilde smiled comfortingly. "Guys, we were never a part of this world," she said, "Maybe we're not meant to stay in it?"

Remus took Vilde's arm and pulled her towards him. "If this world won't hold you, I will," he whispered.

"We all will," Lily stated.

"But if it-"

"Stop _saying_ that!" Sirius hissed.

"We have to. You need to listen!" Julie snapped.

She looked at James. "There will come a time when Voldemort will hunt you and Lily, James. You will go into hiding together using the Fidelius Charm, meaning you'll need a secret-keeper. When Dumbledore offers to be so, you must accept it, okay? You _have _to, no matter what ideas Sirius might get," she urged.

"Wouldn't it be better if we used a friend?" James asked, taking the news rather calmly.

"Your friends would die rather than to reveal your secret. Meaning whoever you use of your friends, will die. Geddit? Dumbledore is the man Voldemort ever feared. Remember? He's the only one who can keep you safe. Do you wanna waste that and risk the life of your friend instead?" Vilde asked.

James stiffened. "You're right," he said eventually.

"Isn't this affecting you at all?" Lily whispered.

James smiled. "Whatever might happen, I'd protect you with my life," he said.

Against her will, Lily blushed.

"That won't be necessary if you accept the offer Dumbledore gives you," Vilde said calmly while massaging Remus' hand slowly.

He was looking pretty down.

Sirius looked at Julie. "Then stop. Whatever you're doing," he said, "Let Dumbledore deal with it."

Julie smirked. "What? The old geezer? And I thought you had a right mind," she said with a humorous voice.

"This isn't funny," Peter said, surprising them all, "You can't do this. You can't just do this and die."

Vilde snorted. But then bit her lip. "Right. Gotta keep a calm face," she said.

Remus grabbed her hand. "Aren't you the least bit scared?" he asked a tad harsh.

"No. I'm terrified. I'm just good at hiding it," Vilde said lightly.

James cleared his throat.

"Oh, come on! We're not even dead yet! And it's not sure we will die either!" Julie exclaimed.

"Keep it down, will yah?" Vilde said, looking at the door.

"Ops," Julie said, "Sorry."

Vilde rolled her eyes.

Remus pulled her closer and leaned his forehead on the side of hers. "I don't want you to do this," he whispered, only for her to hear.

Vilde smiled. "I know. But sometimes you have to do what you don't wanna do," she said in the equal whisper.

"But why does Dumbledore give you the okay to do this? He wouldn't risk the student's life for no reason," Lily said.

"Because we refuse to tell him what the last Horocrux is and where it can be found," Vilde said.

"And he needs that information," Julie said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"So we can kill Voldemort," Vilde said easily.

"Are you saying, that as long as the Horocruxes are out there, Voldemort can't be defeated?" Sirius asked.

"Exactly," Julie said.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but the door to the dormitory opened, and they all turned. When they saw who it was, all of their mouths fell open. Albus Dumbledore was standing in the door, looking very worried indeed.

"What is it?" Vilde asked immediately.

Dumbledore looked at the marauders and Lily.

"We told them," Julie said silently.

Dumbledore nodded. "Not a bad idea," he said.

"What is it?" Vilde asked again.

"The Horocrux. It's a fake. It was a trap. Voldemort knows we're hunting his soul," Dumbledore said.

Everyone except Julie and Vilde froze.

"Damn," Julie said.

"I was hoping we'd be able to take down at least one more before he figured it out," Vilde said as if she was talking about the weather.

Remus' head snapped up. "Vilde, this is more than that! That means he now knows who you are! The Death Eaters must have seen us!" he exclaimed.

"Holy Banshée… Hold it! Does that mean you're in danger too?" Vilde yelled, now starting to look like she was facing death.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Ah, to be young and in love," he muttered before he said: "No, Remus is in no immediate danger. However, I strongly recommend you girls to take extra caution."

Julie and Vilde beamed.

"No place as safe as Hogwarts," Julie said.

"Are you sure about that?" Dumbledore asked.

"100 per cent," Julie stated.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're here," Julie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled sharper, like he was flattered. "Thank you, Julie. But I don't think you should take too many trips to Hogsmeade, if you see my point," he said.

Julie and Vilde nodded, but all inside the room, including the headmaster, did not believe in those nods. But all of them knew there was nothing to do about that.

Dumbledore turned and before he left the dormitory, he said: "Take extra care, girls. I will try to find out more about the other Horocruxes. You will stay out of it as long as I say so."

Vilde and Julie were both about to protest, but each of their boyfriends grabbed them harshly in the arm, as if saying 'Don't you dare'. And for once, the two girls listened and looked as the headmaster walked through the door.

* * *

**Sirius: **You know, that internet-thing should be up and running soon.  
**GD: **Why? You liking the story, Paddy?  
**Sirius: **It contains me. Of course I do.  
**GD: **Dickhead. OH! MAYBE I should kill Sirius!  
**Sirius: **Don't you dare!  
**Remus: **You know that the fangirls will kill you, right GD?  
**GD: **Those weaklings?  
**Garbage comes flowing at GD from all the fangirls. She runs away screaming.  
Julie: **Hah, it's so easy to manipulate people with candy.  
**Vilde: **What do you mean?  
**Julie: **You seriously think Sirius has fangirls? Come on, Crazy. Wake up! I just don't want my bitch to die.  
**Vilde: **Hear, hear.  
**Sirius: **Julie? Don't you love me?  
**Julie: **That's why I don't want GD to kill you.  
**Sirius: **Oh! I love you too, Julie.  
**GD: **STUPID BLOND, BRUNETTS AND REDHEADS! THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIE!  
**Sirius: **GD? I have chocolate.  
**GD: **THANK YOU BITCHIUS! **Snatches chocolate and sits down with a smile.**

**Thank you all for reading the chapter, and I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought about the whole trap thing! Talktoya later! And just so you know; the next chapter is the last chapter in this story. Later!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	32. Goodbye

**THE LAST CHAPTER! O.O I feel good! ****A-du-dl-du-dl-du-dl-du! ****I knew that I would! Du-dl-du-dl-du! I FEEL GOOD!**

**Aaanywaaays!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe in any kind of way. None. Not one. So. There. But I wish I did. **_**Frak**_**.**

**Claimer: I do own Vilde, Julie, Johnny, Anne, Diana, Izzy, Howard Pickle, Daniel and those you've never hear (or read) about in the books.**

**And to the reviewers of the last chapter! THANK YOU!**

_Hermitt_

_Chocoholic93_

_DiamondSunshine_

**Now, ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Good bye**

As May was at an end, the weather was so good that the marauders and C's were almost found every day by the Black Lake studying for the upcoming exams. Julie and Vilde were at the moment rehearsing the history of the merpeople living in the lake.

They had considered stealing gillyweed from Slughorn's closet to study them closer. But in the end, they decided not to. First of all, because Remus and Sirius didn't let them out of their sight. Secondly, both girls thought it rather scary deep under the water's surface.

They were deep in a conversation discussing the origin of the merpeople when none other than Dumbledore came walking over to them. Lily, who had been sitting with Marie, Anne, Izzy and Diana, came hurrying towards them, wanting to know what brought the headmaster out at this hour.

Dumbledore looked at Vilde and Julie. "Can you two come along with me?" he asked.

Sirius looked as though he was about to protest, but Vilde and Julie had already risen, and Dumbledore added:

"This is not something you can't tell your friends. But I think it would be best to not let anyone else hear. You can tell them afterwards."

The two girls nodded, smiled to their friends and followed the headmaster.

They walked into the empty transfiguration-classroom and Dumbledore turned to them.

"As Voldemort is after you, I will have to protect you in some way. This would be highly difficult if you stayed in Norway where you live. I suggest you stay here at Hogwarts over the summer," he said calmly.

Vilde and Julie opened their eyes wide in shock.

"Stay here?" Vilde asked.

"For the entire summer?" Julie asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"But what about our family?" Vilde then asked.

"They live in Norway. Voldemort will have no possibility to find them there," Dumbledore explained calmly.

The C's nodded, but didn't look completely satisfied.

Dumbledore seemed to take knowledge of this and said: "Do you have something better we could do?"

His voice was low and calm, but his eyes were rather anxious it seemed.

"Well, what about Johnny?" Julie asked. Her voice was a lot less calm. "Do you want him to stay here too?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "If that's all right?" he asked.

"No," Julie said firmly, "He can't stay and be in peril. Look, Dumbledore, in the books a witch called Hermione used a spell that made her parents forget all about her and gave them a new life. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Can you perform it?" Julie asked.

Dumbledore nodded again.

"Will you perform it on my family, including Johnny, so they won't remember they're wizards at all?" she asked.

"I can. But are you sure you want to go that far?" Dumbledore asked.

Both Julie and Vilde nodded.

"Then I'm going to need your address. But I cannot do this before the year is over, and Johnny has left school," he said calmly.

"That's understandable," Vilde nodded.

"And then you will stay here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes," Julie said while Vilde nodded.

"Very well. Off you go," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Vilde and Julie walked out of the classroom back to their studying. Both of them were exceptionally quiet, and neither felt for telling the marauders and Lily about their deal with Dumbledore.

At least not yet. So when they sat down beside them (Lily was still there) they went back to reading immediately. The marauders and Lily watched them in silence for a while, before Lily shrugged and walked back to the four other girls, and the marauders frowned.

"You won't tell us, will you?" James asked in an accusing tone.

"Not yet," Vilde said silently.

Her voice was somewhat hoarse. Remus looked worriedly at her, scooted closer and laid an arm around her shoulders, leaning back against the tree and continued studying. Two minutes later, the two girls were questioning each other in their normal voices, like if Dumbledore never had been there.

* * *

The end of the term was getting closer and closer. They had all been through four exams. The only remaining were History of Magic and Potions. The marauders and the C-gang, including Lily, were currently sitting in the Great Hall. Remus and James were all done with their exams. Lily had Potions left, while Sirius had History of Magic.

Peter had both History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures left. But all of them would be finished within this day. As the clock neared 09.00 a.m. the two girls along with Sirius and Peter walked to the classroom of professor Binns. Sirius sat between Peter and Julie, while Vilde was sitting in front of Julie.

When Binns floated through the blackboard, he said in a drifty voice: "Ms. Sorbotten, would you deliver the papers? Put the papers upside down. You are not allowed to look at them before I say so."

Anne rose and stared dealing out the tests, the white side up. When Anne had taken her seat, Binns gave the clear and the room was filled with rattle of paper being turned and ink-bottles being opened just before the scraping of the tip of the quill began.

* * *

An hour later, Vilde, Julie, Sirius and Peter walked out of the classroom, all of them looking rather pleased with themselves, but none as much as Sirius. This was probably because he had no more exams, and he liked to rub it in.

"So, good luck in Potions, you two," he said in a mock-caring voice.

"And you in Care of Magical Creatures, Wormtail," he added to Peter who seemed to narrow his eyes slightly.

Just for that, Vilde gave him some credit. The two girls walked into the Great Hall once more and started practicing a bit more on Potions. Lily was also there, asking them questions which they answered in turn. Then they practiced on recopies that might come with, should they have to make a potion.

The three felt pretty confident when they walked down to the basement, and all of them smiled to Severus as he passed them. He just gave a curt nod to them and walked on. Slughorn opened the door to the classroom and they all filed in, the three girls sitting down in the back.

Slughorn dealt out the papers and said: "Now, there's no use in trying to spy on the neighbor. None of you have the same potion to make. After you've made the potion, take some of it into a bottle and mark it with your names and the name of the potion. Make it clear so there is no way to misinterpret it. Then you will get a new test, this one in writing. You may start."

Vilde turned her paper and looked at the headline. She sighed in relief. It was a potion she knew fairly well. But it was also very complicated, and she realized that if she wanted to be done with it within an hour, she really needed to start. Julie also seemed rather relieved, but her mouth was in a smirk.

Vilde realized at once that the potion Julie was ordered to make was the Fool's Potion. It was a potion that made anyone do what they were most embarrassed to do. And something Julie would want to make at any costs so she could use it on Slytherins. Lily seemed to be thinking a lot, but soon got to work. Vilde couldn't tell which potion it could be, but it had to be something Lily thought of as a small challenge, which again said a lot.

When Vilde finished with her potion, Julie had already started with the other part of the test. Vilde had of course noticed the fact that Julie had taken two samples from her potion; one to Slughorn, another to herself. Vilde had to suppress a snigger when that happened. But now she filled a sample with the Poison Draught and walked up to Slughorn with it after marking it magically.

Slughorn beamed at her and gave her the other part. As she reached the table, she cleared her desk and took up her quill and ink before starting to write down answers. What Vilde was wondering about was; what kind of potion did Lily make, and why did it take so long?

* * *

An hour later, Slughorn called the time done, and collected all the papers. Vilde looked concerned at Lily, who hadn't stopped making the potion yet, and had definitely not started with the writing part. She smiled comfortingly to Vilde and Slughorn beamed at Lily as he reached her.

"Excellent work, Ms. Evans," he said with a voice of clear relief.

Vilde and Julie both frowned and looked around, noticing that Lily wasn't the only one who hadn't stopped making the potion.

Severus was standing on the other side of the room, filling a sample and marking it. Lily did the same and gave it to Slughorn. Vilde and Julie both delivered their finished essays and the three girls walked out of the classroom.

"What happened, Charming? Why did you use so long on the potion?" Julie asked anxiously.

"On my paper, it said to make the deadliest potion I had ever heard of. So I had to figure out which I wanted to make, and eventually decided to make the Dead Man's Breath. All the real deadly potions takes a long time to make perfectly, and on the bottom of the paper it said: _Ms. Evans will have no need to do the second part._ It was in Slughorn's writing, so I looked up at him, and he nodded. And that's what happened. I suppose Severus got the same task or something," Lily said thoughtfully.

Vilde and Julie looked astonished at her.

"You mean you didn't have to answer _any_ questions? Come _on_! That's just painfully unfair!" Julie whined.

"I know, I know. Even I thought that. But I couldn't really say anything against it, could I?" Lily asked.

The two others shook their head.

"But we're DONE!" Vilde suddenly shrieked, shooting a fist of victory into the air.

"I know!" Julie yelled in delight.

"What'cha say about taking a dip in the water?" Vilde asked the two of them and they both smiled widely.

"I'm _in_!" Lily said happily.

* * *

In the end, it ended up being a lot more than just those three girls bathing. A whole bunch of people from every house were in the Black Lake, even though the teacher disapproved. But they didn't do anything as Dumbledore came down and gave them permission as long as they didn't go too far out and meet the squirt. The days after the exams went by too quickly, though, and soon Vilde and Julie were standing in Dumbledore's office, the day of the student's departure.

"Dumbledore, I want to ask you something," Julie said slowly.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Is it possible to send Johnny directly home through a portkey or something? He isn't so secure on planes and that's the only thing he can take. My parents don't know I'll stay at Hogwarts, so they're not coming to meet us. And could you … er … do the spell soon?" Julie asked, hoping not to sound to commanding or impolite.

Dumbledore nodded. "You can go and pick up your brother. I'll go with him to his home and perform the spell immediately, and make sure they move with another alias to another town," he said calmly.

Julie smiled happily to him. "Thank you, professor," she said with a slightly thick voice.

Julie turned on her heel and went to fetch Johnny.

Dumbledore turned to Vilde. "You can still change your mind," he said.

"I know. But it's not about what we want. It's what's best for our family and the world. And this is it. We need to defeat Voldemort, and to do that, we can't have any weak points," Vilde stated.

"A weak point is a form of nature," Dumbledore pointed out.

"I know, but everyone has changed nature. Nothing was like it is now. Things change. And this world is about to change in the hands of an emotionless murderer. That's not something I and Cookie can accept," Vilde said truthfully.

Dumbledore nodded. Then Julie and Johnny walked into the office again, Johnny's suitcase in Julie's hands.

Dumbledore smiled and took the suitcase. "I'm coming with you home, Johnny. Not for too long, though," he said calmly, and Johnny looked rather scared by the fact.

Dumbledore looked around and found a small cup and pressed the tip of his wand on it, saying: "_Portus_."

It glowered silver blue for a second or so, before turning back to its normal gray color. He looked at Johnny.

"On the count of three, press a finger on this cup," he said and Johnny nodded.

"One … two … _three_!"

Both Dumbledore and Johnny pressed a finger to the cup and then they were gone. Julie and Vilde stood in the office for a while before exchanging a glance and walking down to the entrance hall where it seemed everyone had gathered. The two girls had of course told the marauders and Lily that they were staying behind at Hogwarts, but they hadn't said anything about what Dumbledore in this moment might be doing to their family.

Julie found them first and gave all their friends a hug, including Marie, Anne, Diana and Izzy, who also knew the girls were staying behind. After all, it takes a lot to not notice the clothes of the two girls still spread around everywhere in the girls' dormitory. Vilde just smiled to all of them, gave Lily a curt hug and turned to Remus. Julie had already dragged Sirius slightly away to make out a bit.

Vilde wrapped her arms around Remus and whispered into his ear: "The only thing I think I'll really miss, is you."

Remus smiled against her cheek and whispered back to her: "It won't be fun turning into a werewolf when the grizzly is nowhere in sight."

Vilde pulled back and smiled to him. "Take care, Moony," she said and gave him a tender kiss.

When they pulled away, everyone had started walking out of the castle.

"I'll see you in two months," he said with a small smile as he followed the line.

She waved to him. Then she turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Yo! Bitchius! The train?" Vilde hinted and Sirius broke from the tight embrace with Julie.

Then Sirius turned back to Julie. "I love you, don't ever forget that," he said solemnly.

Julie smiled lovingly back to him. "I won't," she said, "And I love you too."

Then Sirius hurried after the students and waved behind him. Vilde and Julie watched for a while, before they both looked around the empty castle and both got mischievous grins on their faces.

"So, where do we start?" Julie asked.

"I don't know… The Slytherin common room?" Vilde asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I am _in_!" Julie said, and both of them ran downstairs to the dungeons, planning every prank for the entire summer.

* * *

**Sirius: **The end. YES!  
**GD: **You better watch it, Bitchius! You think I'm gonna stop here? GIVE ME A BREAK!  
**Sirius: **Oh, holy crap! Is there gonna be _another_ sequel? NOOOO!  
**GD: **Yes, and it is gonna be SUPERB!  
**Sirius: **Keep telling yourself that, love.  
**Julie: **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LOVE?  
**Sirius: **… Eh … Nooone!  
**Julie: **No one, ey?  
**Sirius: **No one. Well, except you, of course.  
**Julie smirks  
GD: **God, you guys… You're just too stupid.  
**Vilde: **Yeah, look who's talking.  
**GD sends death glares to everyone  
Remus: **Relax, GD. You're all right. And I look forward to the sequel.  
**GD: **The only thing you look forward to is how your relationship with Vilde is gonna be like.  
**Remus blushes.  
Vilde: **Yeah! And who will die in the battle of … well … not Hogwarts, is it? I mean, wouldn't it be weird if Voldemort managed to penetrate the school?  
**GD: **You will find out. And reviewers! Just because this story is complete doesn't mean I don't want you to review and give me ideas. But I have to finish the two other stories I have out before I start with the next one. So. There.  
**James: **What will the name of the sequel be?  
**Lily: **And what pairing? Just so people knows where to look.  
**GD: **Oh, you can't fool me, Lils. You just want to get together with James.  
**Lily: **NOT TRUE!  
**James beams: **No need to be shy, Lily-flower. You know I love you.  
**Lily blushes.  
Everyone except GD: **AW!  
**GD: **GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU FUCKING MORONS! I CAN'T STAND ANYMORE CLICÉ IN THIS STORY AT THE MOMENT! PISS OFF!  
**Everyone looks slightly alarmed and all of them backs away slowly.  
Sirius: **See you later, GD.  
**GD: **Count it, Bitchius!  
**Julie: **Yeah, see you around.  
**Vilde: **Have fun plotting!  
**Remus: **Take care!  
**Lily: **Think the story through thoroughly!  
**James: **Don't make any mistakes!  
**Peter: **I'm happy you still let me stay in the chatbox, even though you won't let me say any… wait a minute! I'm on! Ah! Lovely! To all my fans ou-  
**GD covers Peter's mouth  
GD: **Shut the fuck up, you moron! No one is a fan of _you_! And to the rest of the guys in here. I HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF MAKING ANY MISTAKES!  
**Julie: **All right, all right. Don't go all PMS on us!  
**GD scowls and growls. They all leave the room in the matter of seconds.**

**Okay guys. Oh, relax. I'm calm now. Have fun waiting, and to tell all of you, the story will be called 'You Guys…' and the pairing will be JamesXLily. Just so you all know! Now, I have to get done with all my stories that aren't completed and in the meantime, I'd like to hear from you all! Give me ideas of the next sequel! And I hope you found the end of this story fitting! So, see you all around, and I love you all! I thank all of thee!**

_Hermitt_

_Chocoholic93_

_DiamondSunshine_

_PopPopPopsicles_

_Chuck Norris Worshipper_

_likeitmatterstome_

_TwinzLover_

_MusicSavesMe711_

_bloolagoonafairy_

_2Lazy2LogIn_

_Deidara-Is-Beast_

_slytherinslut13_

_Nitrea_

_ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire_

_xXAmberXx_

_Evelyn of the Witch Hunt_

_the sudoku kid_

**Thank you so much for reviewing! And if I left anyone out, I am so, so sorry! And **_**please**_** tell me about it and I might give you an entire praise-thingy! ^^**

**SEE YOU ALL LATEEEER!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara and Itachi's Devil**


	33. AN!

**A/N: OKAY GUYS! The sequel to 'I Don't Care As Long As It's Good' is officially out! You can go check it out now! It's called 'You Guys!' Have FUN! And hope this makes your day as it has mine! :D**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara and Itachi's Devil**


End file.
